


Love Hate (LevYaku • YakuLev)

by mylh_iiixi



Series: YakuLev AUs [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Yaku Morisuke, Best Friends, Betrayal, Childhood Trauma, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, Randomness, Sad Haiba Lev, Secrets, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 62,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylh_iiixi/pseuds/mylh_iiixi
Summary: Hate at first sight to Love at last sight. . .
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: YakuLev AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829845
Kudos: 25





	1. I C H I

"I think I'm lost"

As Yaku walks deeper into the street's alley, looking for the place to where he can eat a very cheap ramen in a rest house. 

"I'm sure it's here somewhe- ouch!"

He falls down and twisted his ankle because someone stupid bumped him like he's like paper.

"You have eyes to see everything, stupid!"

He shouted on the man whose back was turned at him. He quickly stands up to leave before his anger snaps. But to his surprise, the man in front of him is extremely huge and tall!. His eyes only reached the man's chest, He looked up and saw a foreign face, not a nihonjin, and he was smirking teasingly on him and looking down at him on purpose, now he's getting more pissed. He use the english language, knowing this man must be a foreigner.

"Don't you dare look down on me, you giant tree!"

"Извини, коротышка," Lev said as he beams a teasing smirk, giving the shorter of the two a toothy grin. 

It isn't a usual language you would hear every day here at Japan and his face doesn't look Asian so he's obviously a foreigner. Not minding the obvious stares of people around them, he kept grinning teasingly at the raging from anger brunette stranger. 

He plants his palms on his knees and crouches down to take a better look at the short boy in front of him. 'Must be an elementary student.' he thought to himself as he looks at him from head to toe. He notices the boy grunting in anger so he stopped crouching down and stands up straight, looking down at him. 

"Your shoes are untied." 

The brunette just rose his brow at the foreigner, making the said boy chuckle. He kneeled in front of him and reaches for the laces to tie them neatly. 

"I'm Lev Haiba. Just came here in Japan 2 days ago from Russia. You?" he asked as he continues to tie his shoe.

"I'm not obliged to say my name to strangers"

Yaku looks at him, eyebrow still raised, and still pissed.

"Thanks for trying my lace"

Then he leaves him still crouching there and he didn't look back.

"What was that foreigner doing here in Japan. And I hate how tall he is, tsk"

He finally found the Ramen house and immediately eat 2 bowls. 

"Fuwaah, that's so delicious! this life is the best"

His name is Yakumi Risuke, but his real name is Yaku Morisuke, he needed to change his name cause his hiding the fact that he is the only heir of the richest family on Japan, he's incoming first-year at Nekoma University, the top 1 public university at Tokyo. He's an only child, and parents already passed away, his uncle, his father's brother is the one managing their business all over Japan and he let him do what he wants cause he needed all experience for him to handle their business when he finished school.

"Time to go home, before unluckiness strikes me again"

As Lev was left crouching down on the middle of the sidewalk and people were staring at him, he didn't bother to stand up. He just stared at the ground like a madman, mind blank, stealing people's glances. After a few minutes, he suddenly stood up from his spot, startling few people and looked around to find that brunette. That short-tempered guy seemed to catch his attention and he felt in his guts that he had the need to befriend this stranger. 

Lev Haiba is also an incoming first-year in Nekoma University but he hasn't checked the school out yet. Lev has a bubbly personality, likes to talk to people, when he meets a stranger in his mind the stranger is automatically his friend. He's assuming, too confident, clumsy, too straightforward -- those are the traits only Lev has. Sure his father kept him locked in his room, forbids him to make friends but despite all that he still got his personality. Now that he's in Japan while his parents are still in Russia, he's free to do anything he does -- to make friends, to play volleyball, to be free, to find love -- well, if he ever find one. 

After a few minutes of searching, he gave up from finding the brunette stranger. He walks at the sidewalk with a pout and looks worn out just from feeling down.

But then he stumbled upon a ramen house and notices that short, slender figure and that auburn hair which made him smile widely. He searches for his pocket -- since he knew talking to him personally wouldn't work -- and wrote something that's written "If you won't tell me your name, should I call you Chibi-chan?" and folded it into a paper airplane. He took a step forward at the house's entrance and flew the paper airplane straight to the brunette's head, making him squeal internally.

"What the?"

He felt something poked his head and saw a paper plane landed on the floor. He grabs it and saw something was written on the inside. 

"What a very unlucky day"

His eyes searched for that stupid foreigner with no eyes, then saw him leaning on the doorway and smiling like an idiot. He took his time paying for his meal and stood in front of him, meeting his gaze intensely.

"Двигайся или я ударю тебя!"

He knows many languages to speak, Russia was one of his favourite vacation countries, and well he was forced to study more than what he actually needed, and he can speak many different languages, his photographic memory is a plus too, and of course, his talent on everything exceeds all his uncle's expectation. He did all that to make this normal life he is now to be a reality. Since his parents died when he was 8 years old, he strives for himself to be the best on everything and do it by himself, cause there's no one who can help him but only his self. 

"Are you deaf?, Я сказал двигаться!"

He saw how the silvernette fox made a shocked expression and he took that opportunity to pass through him and run for it and make sure that stupid beanpole won't catch and find him.

"It's not even Friday the 13th, I think I need to put some charms on me for unluckiness to go away"

Lev was left shocked but that made the Russian guy even more interested in him now that he knew the brunette knows his language so he thought he must be part Russian. What a simpleminded guy. 

He jogs up to him -- since he can take long steps than a midget can do -- and catches up to his 'newly made friend'.

"Hi, chibi-chan! Sorry if I kept clinging onto you but you really caught my eye and I would like to be friends with you. And actually, you're the first stranger that has ever talked to me so I figured I needed your help. I'm kinda lost." he said to him as he kept on keeping pace with the shorter of the two. 

Of all people he found on the street, he decided to annoy this short-tempered, aloof and short person. Well, he had no choice since people are avoiding him.

"I don't do friends, and stop following me."

Yaku's really annoyed right now, he's not used to people going near him and talk to with them. He always wants to be alone, a total introvert and loner. He felt him still following him and even walk beside him like their really close friends, friend, he will never want one anymore, he got one when he's still young and that one friend took advantage of his wealth and just pretend that he wants to befriend him, but the truth is he just wants money from him, he's so innocent and happy that time that finally he has someone he can talk and play with, he never thought that he'll betray him and almost got him killed when he let him be kidnapped for ransom, and the worst thing happened is he died instead of him because he dodged the bullet that supposed to be for him but since his friend is on his side, it went straight to his heart and he saw how he died right before his eyes. After that incident, he got cold and just talk if necessary, he shut his world and chose to be alone from then on.

"Are you really deaf? Why do you keep following me you lion!"

He looks up at him and saw how he giggles, and it made him snapped. Grab the shirt in his chest and pulled him down close to his face forcefully making a cold but soft angry voice.

"Am I a joke to you?, I'm not from here, I can't help you, and you have your phone right, just search on the map it's more accurate, bye."

Yaku let him go and turn his back on him and decided not to talk to him if ever he still follow.

"I will never trust and let anyone hurt me again."

He mumbled to his self as he walks faster.

Lev stood up straight after the midget let go of his shirt and immediately ran to him again, nudging his side by his long, lanky arm. His voice got a little softer this time. 

"Hey, is something wrong? I'm sorry I'm being annoying to you but I just can't ignore your angry expression plastered on your face so I figured I'd help you ease your wrinkles. You can vent on me! But that might be too personal so maybe no." he said as he kept his feet matched with the shorter guy. 

Lev really isn't a fan of sad and angry people so when he sees one, he goes straight to them and makes them wear those smiles on their faces again. But, this brunette boy might be a challenge for him. He only gets sad for like a month, there was even that time when he didn't get angry and sad for a year. All of these things are what he does physically. And by physically, he always keeps a smile on his face despite the fact that he's already hurting. He doesn't want to see that's he's being weak, getting pissed and things so he hides them with a simple smile and a tint of determination in his voice. 

"C'mon, I just wanted to know your name! Maybe we could be best friends in the near future if you'd do so." he convinced as he gives him a close-eyed toothy grin.

Yaku stopped walking, exhaled a long sigh, before looking into this annoying lion.

"Look, what's with the 'I don't talk to strangers easily' is so hard for you to understand?, Do I need to use your language for you to get what I'm saying?, and FYI! I don't have wrinkles, my skin is flawless, are you blind?, and no, I won't vent, I don't even know you, so can you please mind your own business?"

He said nonstop, so he pants slightly after that. And saw the lion staring intensely at him that made him frown again.

"What?! Now you're staring at me like I stole something from you!"

He stared back at him with an annoyed frown.

"Well, you did steal my heart-"

Silence. 

They kept silent, even the silvernette boy started to sweat buckets from holding back his voice to come out. Well, who wouldn't feel awkward after saying such a thing like that? 

"S-Sorry, I went a bit overboard." Lev smiled nervously as sweat dripped down on his forehead.

"I'll be on my way then. Bye, chibi-chan!" he waved his hand at him as he took a step back and turned his back to the midget. 

'The fuck was that Lev?-" he internally cussed himself as he slapped a hand on his face.

He blinks multiple times before he gets back to his senses then shouts at him.

"DON'T CALL ME CHIBI YOU GIANT TREE!"

He saw him waved at him and run fast.

"What was that stolen heart?! Is he joking me?! is he gay?! what the!"

He shakes his head and laughs at his thoughts.

"He can't be gay, his looks will be wasted"

But his heart is beating fast now because of what he said. 

"I'm not gay for fucking sake! and I don't believe in love"

He hissed and he hurriedly went home after that annoying encounter, he was near to his new house, a 2 storey apartment inside a village.

"Good thing there's a secret passage to enter this village."

He panted hard from running, he lazily entered his door password to open it then went straight to his small room on the 1st floor, removes his clothes leaving his boxers on and flops on his bed then tap his fingers on the table to open the Ac, he's too lazy to go upstairs so he decided to just sleep here. His house is built in with censors that tolerate his laziness sometimes, but still, he can do house chores and be dependent, since he grew up alone, he made sure he knows how to live alone and do things alone.

"Life is easier when you're alone."

Lev went back to his apartment with his roommate sitting on the bed quietly in the side, playing his PSP alone being wrapped in a big, soft blanket. He smiled at the sight and closed the door behind him. He immediately plops himself on the bed beside the blonde boy and sighed loudly. 

"Hey, hey, Kozume..." he called out as he pokes his cheek, making Kenma grumble. 

"What..?"

"I met a midget. Just as shorter than you."

"I'm highly offended."

Lev and Kenma were friends since was still living in Russia. Both of their parents were very good friends and it's been 4 years since they became friends too. It took 2 weeks for Kenma to talk to Lev until the silvernette boy tripped on his knees and the blonde quickly came to rescue and all he could say to Lev was cusses and scoldings. But that made him happy. 

They knew they are going to be classmates in the same school so they figured they would be just roommates since Lev couldn't take care of himself -- it's almost like Kenma is his mother.

The night went by quickly and the two quickly got to bed with Kenma covering himself in covers and Lev clinging on Kenma's arms. 

"Good night Kozume."

"Hmm..."

"Aww... Mean, Kozume."

\---------------------------------------------

The next day, the start of the new school year begins.

"It's time to explore Yaku Morisuke, or should I say Yakumi Risuke"

He smirked as he leaves his apartment with excitement. He's gonna be a normal person starting today, no bodyguard, maids and butlers. 

"This is the life I want, Free and alone"

He decided to just walk when going to school to maintain his fit body and be exercise even by just walking every day for an hour. He plugged in his earphones and wore is signature poker face until he reached the school.

'Seems like everyone is excited' he thought, as he looks around the school to search for the gym. The morning ceremony for freshmen was done in an hour and they're all advice to go on their respective rooms and class.

"1-1 room 101 first floor"

He immediately found it then entered it without even bothering to look on his classmate's faces or even greeted them, he just sat in the first chair on front beside the window and he was about to put on his earphones again when suddenly a girl with glasses approached him.

"ah, excuse me, can I take that sit please?, I have bad eyesight so I can't sit on the back, please?"

He looks at her and saw her bowing at him, then he just stands up and leaves her, then sits on the 2nd to the last chair still beside the window, then he finally puts on his earphones then rest his head on the table and used his arms for pillow. But an annoying voice echoed throughout the room.

"Kenma! Don't leave me!"

His ears are joking right, it wasn't that giant tree's voice, is it?. He just shrugged it off and just continued to rest while waiting for their homeroom teacher.

"Lev, can you lower down your voice."

Damn. It is really that giant Lion! 

"Am I being cursed?"

He mumbled to himself as he convinces his self to accept that from now on his everyday life would be a mess.

"Haha sorry! I just got a little excited. But still, Kozume-"

"'Kenma-san'"

"Right. Kenma-san, I want to sit beside you."

The only noises that were heard the most were Kenma's and Lev's. The silvernette was still oblivious that the stranger that he just met was his classmate. And there he thought he was a middle schooler. 

Kenma kept on groaning in annoyance as Lev kept poking his sides with a mischievous grin in his face. They were sitting on the second row with Kenma just sitting beside Yaku and Lev sitting beside Kenma. He couldn't do anything to stop Lev since he's such a sloth to do so and lets Lev so anything he wants, even if accidentally killing a classmate since he isn't his responsibility anyway. 

Lev still didn't know that he was one seat apart from Yaku so he kept on bugging his blonde pudding haired best friend.

Yaku totally ignored the noise of everyone on the class and mostly this giant tree that keeps on bugging the guy named Kenma, 'poor thing, being disturbed by a noisy Lion like that', he thought and he began to remember his friend again, their happy memories that turned into a nightmare, he shut his eyes hard and thinks of his goal to distract his self. Then he heard the teacher voices shouting, so he lifts his head up and removes his earphones, he felt someone staring at him, and he didn't have to look or search who was it and decided to pretend he doesn't know him.

"Good morning everyone, I'm your homeroom teacher, Takeda Ittetsu, since this is your first day, we don't have classes for the whole day, you can familiarize yourselves on the campus and join clubs that you like, I'll take my leave and nice to meet all of you, class dismissed"

Then everyone shouted, 'tsk, weirdos', he mumbled then he puts on his earphones again and stays on his seat until everyone goes out.

Lev didn't listen to what the teacher announced cause his eyes were fixed on the familiar person just beside Kenma and start to get curious over who this person is. As soon as he heard the word "Class dismissed", he immediately took a step towards his classmate just sitting beside the window. When he got a better look, he knew that was the person he just predicted. 

"Chibi-chan?"

He asked as he raises a brow at him. His smile brightens when he knew he was right and claps his palm together. 

"I was right! You're that shorty from yesterday!" he exclaimed.

Yaku looked at him with Pokerface then stands up.

"Do I know you?"

He said coldly then pass through him, but he felt big hands grabbed his arms, he flinched and forcefully pulled his arm to let go.

"Don't touch me!"

He glared at him and gave him a warning look. He doesn't want anyone touching him, he's afraid of any body contact. 

"I don't talk to strangers, and most of all, to a giant freak like you"

Lev raised an eyebrow as he forced a soft smile on his face, sweating. 

"I-I was just trying to communicate. You don't have to be so mad about it."

He felt Kenma tug on his sleeve and looked behind him to see Kenma glaring up at him, patience running out. He didn't want Lev to make more friends because he already knows that when he does, the annoying brat will introduce the introvert his friends and he doesn't want that. He doesn't want to deal with sunshine and rainbows more than he could deal with Lev.

"Oh- my friend's getting impatient here so I really need to go. Just come to me if you want someone to talk to, okay? And I shouldn't really worry about our names since we'll get to introduce our names in the next subject later." he winked before walking away with Kenma clutching at the hem of his uniform.

He felt a tug on his heart when that giant moron winked at him. It was the first time someone does that right just in front of him without even getting shy or something, cause for crying out loud, he's a guy and he winks with another guy! good thing there's only the three of them left on the room.

"Is he really gay?"

He shook his head again, thinking of unnecessary things will just waste his time. But this lion really is so persistent, he's like a cat that has been given some food once and then started to get clingy.

"Better join some clubs, that stupid tree is making me think too much"

He checked the club list, and he wants to join almost all of them but he needs to pick 1 or maybe 2 but the other should not be so time-consuming.

"hmm, I'll go with the art club then...."

He looks for the sports club, his good at volleyball since he was little, cause his mother was once a famous spiker in her teens, so she taught him how to play with her and some other famous volleyball player since then and he learned the receiving way too hard that made him get used to it in just a span of 3 years in his young age and he aced it, so he decided to be a libero someday when he got a chance. Since the chance is nowhere, he really needs to grab this.

"art and volleyball club then"

He smiled and feel excited.

Lev and Kenma ran to the school's massive gym with the application forms in hand given from the head office and excitedly (except for Kenma) rushed to the entrance door. They then saw some players practising drills that made the two pumped up. Yes, they are only a few but Lev already knew that in the end they're going to nationals and win. 

The captain was calling out the members for some announcement so the two of them took this as an opportunity to pass the forms to get accepted. They knew the Nekoma captain would be strong, dependent and cool but they didn't know he would be lanky, bed-headed, lazy-looking and had a shit-eating grin. As much to Kenma's irritation when he tried to pat Kenma's hair with a grin plastered on his face which just made Lev giggle at all. 

"Okay, you two are accepted. But we'll be starting practice at 9 o'clock sharp!" the bed-head announced as he kept his hands on his hips. 

"Yes." they both said in unison. 

Kenma immediately walked out of the gum and tugged Lev's sleeve out of the gym with a frown on his face. 

The two of them saw Yaku just as when they were going to take the last step out of the gym and Lev bowed at him with a wide smile. 

"You're here for volleyball?" Lev simply asked.

He just nodded and suddenly an arm was snake into his shoulder, Kuroo Tetsuro, his long-time rival on volleyball, his mother introduced him when they were 5 years old, and they didn't match any interest at all, just volleyball, he doesn't even consider him as his friend, just rival. 

"I see your hair still hasn't met its destined comb right Kuroo Tetsuro"

He raises an eyebrow and pinches his arm hard.

"And don't you dare touch me again or I'll make sure you'll get bald on the spot"

He smirked and gave him the application form.

"Accept or not it's fine with me, just don't beg for me to join if you reject me now"

He smiled teasingly, and felt 4 eyes staring at them, he looks on his side and saw his two classmates looks confused and surprise. 

"I'll take my leave braggart, adios"

He was about to turn his back when someone grabs his arms again.

"tsk!, I said don't touch me right."

He saw Lev again, what's wrong with this guy. 

"Paisen, what happened to you?"

He saw Kuroo's confused eyes, of course, no one knows why I'm like this now.

"You don't have to know."

He rose an eyebrow at him and slowly lets his arm go, feeling a bit weirded out and scared at the brunette. 

"I-I was just gonna ask where you'll eat lunch later," he stated as he flails his arm to the side with a confused Kenma behind him, clutching on his uniform tightly. 

Lev still couldn't get why an adorable midget could be so short-tempered, angry for like 24/7 and cold. That's what Kenma probably thinks too but remove the adorable part since he isn't gay. Yet. 

Lev knew that approaching Yaku in the classroom would be a bad idea to talk to him so he figured that he should communicate with him inside the school gym, with volleyball being the topic since the sport was the only thing is the only one that can connect them. Well, at least that's what Lev thinks. 

"So, chibi-chan, what's your position? You aren't possibly a middle blocker since you're too short to jump and block an attack." 

He simply said as Kenma was grumbling while pulling his first aid kit out of nowhere since he knew where this is going. 

Yaku didn't mind the insult and just move closer to him, proudly lift his chin up to lock his gaze in his eyes, reach for his jaw, gripped it tight and pulled him down just an inch to his face

"It's for me to know and for you to find out."

He smirked then grins at him teasingly then he let go of his face and saw his eyes wide open again. He slightly chuckled on his reaction that made those emerald green eyes grew wider.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, but I'm not, so stop that before I took out those piercing emerald green eyes of yours, beanpole"

He gave him a challenging smile, slightly push him away cause he's not moving at all like he was nailed to the ground.

"Don't go gay on me now."

He laughed while walking out of the gym not looking back anymore, it's such a waste if he is really a gay, poor guy', he thought, but for an unknown reason, his wallet was dropped on the gym while he was pushing Kuroo away from him awhile ago. It was his private wallet where his real identity is kept, cause his cards are there, luckily Lev was the first one to saw and pick it up, but, is it really lucky? or it will make his life goal change from what he is expecting it to be, cause Haiba Lev is someone he'll never ever think that will be the reason for him to experience life to be like a roller coaster ride.

Lev found an intermediate-sized brown wallet and picked it up from the floor, wondering who it might be. Lev's a carefree guy and he doesn't care about circumstances he might bring but picking up a wallet and bringing it back to its owner wouldn't be a big deal, isn't it? He opened the wallet, still oblivious that Yaku was watching him and took one card from the pocket. It was read as "Morisuke Yaku" and it brought a big smile to his face cause he finally knew what the brunette's name is. 

"Yaku-san!" he called out while his feet were still glued to the gym floors. 

He caught Yaku's eyes that made him grin widely again and jogged up to him for him to retrieve his wallet. He handed out the wallet to him and gave him a small smile. 

"Your name's Morisuke Yaku? I thought it was Yakumi or, whatever. Well, nice to meet you Yaku-san!" he smiled brightly as he brought his arm up more to the brunette.

M

His eyes widen, and immediately grab the giant's nape and pulled him down close to his face and covered his loud mouth.

"Shut it! don't repeat my name!"

He hissed on his face. Panic consumes him that made him flustered.

"My name is Yakumi Risuke, not Yaku Morisuke, ok?"

He snatched his wallet from him.

"and thank you for picking this up"

He let go off of his mouth and tilt his head to whisper on his ear, and luckily no one's around, just the three of them, so his identity is safe for now. He looks at him again and for the first time in his life he'll beg and he's getting nervous and plead in a soft voice.

"Ahm, can you p-please forgot the name you saw?"

"U-Uh... Sure, but wh- never mind, I'll try to forget what happened." 

Lev smiled softly and raises a brow at him, the smile on his face still plastered but his face is showing confusion. 

"I didn't expect you to plead over such a thing. What's the big deal of knowing your real name?"

He chuckled as he slowly backs away from the brunette boy and runs his fingers to the back of his head. His personality can give big problems to people like Yaku or Kenma so befriending the giant would be a bad idea but unfortunately for Kenma, it's already late. So for Yaku, he would still have a chance to avoid problems about his personal identity if he won't stick with Lev but Lev himself is the problem here. But, oh well, we can't blame a clumsy, oblivious, friendly, noisy boy over things like that. 

Just when Yaku is dealing with Lev, Kenma had his headphones in his ears listening to some music so as for this moment, Lev is the only witness about Yaku's real identity.

"So, what should I call you then? Kumi-san?"

"Risuke"

Yaku sighed loudly.

"Risuke is fine, j-just p-please forget the other n-name"

He awkwardly rubs his nose and his ears are flicking, it was his mannerism when his tense or in panic. He looks back in front and saw amusement in the lion's eyes.

"W-what?"

Then the giant's long slender fingers suddenly touch his both ears, he flinched. It made him blush because of the sudden contact, he felt how warm his hands are and it's now rubbing hit ears that are still flicking.

"S-stop it! You freak!"

He can't cover his blushing face cause his gripping his wrist to stop it from touching his ears, his ears are his biggest weakness because it gets too sensitive when his tense and panicking. Only him knows that, but it seems his not the only one who knows it now.

Lev rubs both of his earlobes gently and found it amusing for a person to get this super sensitive. He kept on rubbing his ears until it gets very hot and he only noticed the blush just now because he was eaten by his curiosity about these kinds of things. He removes his hands on him and awkwardly stiffens, bowing apologetically at him. 

"S-Sorry, Risuke! I got too curious that I don't even know what I'm doing!"

He kept on bowing until he received a slap on the head from an angry Kenma, emitting angry motherly-like aura. 

"The fuck were you doing, Lev?"

"I'm sorry, I was just curious! I just want to know why his ears were flicking, it's cute though..."

"Don't bring your weird fetishes here!"

He received another slap on the head. Even Lev was tall, Kenma can manage to slap him since it's worth to be scolded.

"I-it's fine! geez just don't do it again"

Yaku covered his ears and still blushing, he saw Kenma look at him with apologetic eyes, he just nodded and sighed.

"Now that you know my name, can you leave me alone already?, I told you didn't, I don't do friends. I'm better off by myself."

He bowed then leave them without looking.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××


	2. N I

"I-I... Uhm..."

He just wanted to talk to him, not as a classmate or a teammate but as a friend. But it seems they're not in Yaku's case after all so he decided he would put this in his too. He sighed and took Kenma's reaching hand and walks back to their classroom for their next class. 

Since this is his first day at school here in Nekoma, he shouldn't get himself down over such a thing like that so he thinks of Kenma babysitting him which is a funny and natural thought since he really babysits Lev for 24/7 straight. 

They went back to the classroom and they sat down to their respective seats, keeping themselves quiet. Lev saw Yaku come in. He almost waved at him but when he now knew his nature, he decided he should keep his business to himself and leave him alone. He kept on looking down at the desk and continues being quiet.

As Yaku walked into the classroom, he saw how Lev holds back his hand from waving and look away from his gaze when their eyes met. Well, he admitted to his self that he's getting mean to that Giant tree. Probably it was his attitude towards him that made him like that, cause since he was not used to people clinging to him and keep on talking with him made his behaviour unconsciously on defence mode. He doesn't want to feel betrayed and left alone again, but when he saw how that Lion's eyes sadden and somewhat got hurt from their last conversation made him snapped and feel guilty. He's not good at knowing someone's feelings but looking at how clear Lev showed all his gestures and expressions made him realize that he's being indelicate and impudent without basis.

He walks on his seat and decided to say sorry to Lev when he passes through the back of his set.

"I'm sorry, Haiba"

He softly whispers then immediately sits on his seat, not looking at Lev, but felt the two looking at him, but still decided not to look back, because it was his first time to say sorry that he's sincere.

Lev side-eyed Yaku as he stopped fiddling with his fingers and softly smiled. The silvernette didn't say anything cause he knew the atmosphere would be broken if he will get noisy again so he just smiled. Now, this also surprised Lev. He didn't know angry midgets know how to plead and apologize. Sure he won't tell it to his face cause the next thing that would happen is that he will be gifted with a kick in the shins. 

Lev is really sensitive when it comes to attention-giving. Like when how his mother gave him a look in the eye and then the next thing that happened is that he kept on interrupting his mother while she's on his work. He ended up getting slapped in the face when he tried to take her pen away from her grip as a play-act. But despite the pain that he received, he felt happy because of the attention he got. His parents and him are completely different. Both of his parents are only arranged in a forced marriage and was forced to take birth of Lev to take heir to their clothing company. But the company broke so Lev was utterly useless to them now that they even sent Lev to Japan to live in his own life. They can't raise Lev with their budget low so his dad decided to send him enough money to start over and find an appropriate job for him to earn money. Lev is much of an attention-nut that they keep poking at strangers to make friends. And he did make one -- Kenma -- and they kept sticking together because his mother wanted them to, even when his father strongly forbids him to. 

Yaku was still looking away from the duo and Lev was busy smiling at him while Kenma was busy suffering in the middle seat. He cleared his throat to distract Lev and gives him a 'Don't go gay on him now or I'll break your kneecaps' look. Lev just chuckled nervously and immediately looks away, sweating furiously.

Yaku's ears begin to flick again, he's getting tense on Lev's stares, and for sure he saw it flicking again so he covered it with his hand and pretend like nothing happened. 

"Class dismiss"

That's the only thing he heard from the teacher, cause his mind is being occupied by this Giant tree. He heard Kenma cleared his throat and he unconsciously look and saw Kenma glaring at Lev, he's not looking at him anymore, so he guess that maybe it was because he keeps on staring at him this whole time that Kenma got irritated from it.

"Pfft! is he really gay?"

He mumbled to his self, then grab his bag, ready to go home and leave the room, he was about to open his phone when someone bumps into him that cause his phone to drop on the floor and the LCD got broke.

"Yakumi! I'm sorry!"

His classmate said and even bowed on the floor. Thankfully the one he's using now is an outdated model phone.

"It's ok, just throw it, be careful next time"

He replied shortly and starts to walk out of the room, then he heard Lev's voice again.

"Risuke!"

"Risuke!"

Lev called out to him again as he continues to walk towards him and halts when he got a better look at him with Kenma following his trail. Wow, he really looks like a puppy with a leash. 

"Risuke, are you gonna go to the volleyball club? If you are, would you like to walk together?-" 

He asked but Kenma elbowed him sneakily and gave him a knowing look and then turns his head to look at Yaku apologetically. He bowed down and pinches Lev's hand. 

"I'm sorry, Lev is being too clingy. He doesn't know the definition of personal space so please forgive him."

"Hey, I didn't do anything!"

He elbowed him again and widen his eyes at him, looking at him with murderous intent that made Lev finally give up and bows down to Yaku as well. 

"I'm sorry Risuke. I got too clingy and I even wasted your time. I almost forgot about your warning earlier. Please excuse us." 

He said as he took Kenma's hand and took him out of the room, heading for the school gym with stiff steps.

"H-Haiba"

He shouted.

"I'll go with you"

He looks at the two then rubs his nose again.

"I'm sorry again for what I said earlier"

He stretched his hand towards them.

"Yakumi Risuke, nice to meet you both"

He smiled.

Yes. He decided to slowly change, and enjoy this journey that he started. It won't be easy, he knows that, but he'll take the risk and just do all the things he wants. He needs to overcome his past, to let it go and face his trauma, He'll be fine, sacrifices are needed to earn his desired goal.

As soon as Lev saw his smile, he knew his being friendly again, but if they ever been friends, it's a nice idea. He beamed the smile back and reaches for his hand and grips it gently, looking at Yaku with full joy. 

Yes. This was it. The moment Lev's been waiting for. The moment where he'll make a new friend. A new friend that will probably leave him after some reasons. But that isn't a problem to Lev now. All that matters to him is that he has a new friend and he needs to treasure this moment while he still has the time. 

"Let's go. The captain is probably starting drills right now," he said as he lets go of his hand and filled his pockets full with his hands. 

"Lev, do I really have to join..? I'm not that good at volleyball." Kenma murmured softly, clutching on Lev's hem. 

"Nah, you'll do great. And Risuke will probably teach you some things, right Risuke?"

"Kenma Kozume right?"

He asks politely, then taps his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tetsuro is a good trainer of volleyball. He'll help you, and as for me, I can help you in receiving, that's where I'm good at"

He smiled again, he's taking in this new change smoothly and quick, he doesn't want to waste time, he needs to experience more. 

"Haiba Lev, half Russian right? how tall are you again? Can I have some of your height?"

He chuckled and heard Kenma chuckled too. 

"Nee Kenma, his height needs to be shared, so give us some Haiba, hahaha"

"Hah! How about 'no'? I wouldn't waste my height over midgets like you. I would rather give them to my girlfriend." 

"...But you don't have any girlfriend."

"Argh, just let me dream for once, Kenma!" 

He childly whined and pouts. That's what you get for telling a person the truth with a 5-year-old attitude. The silvernette grinned to himself nudged his arm to Yaku, forgetting the definition of personal space again making Kenma grumble in anger again. 

"Say, Risuke, do you have any girlfriend? If you have, is she shorter than you? Is there even a living person that's shorter than 4'0?"

Lev received another slap on the back of his head.

Yaku didn't mind the body contact, and let himself be used to it from now on since this Giant tree really doesn't know what's a personal space is.

"Kenma, teach me how to shut Haiba's mouth, please! And I'm 5'4 not 4'0!"

He's not convinced that Lev wants a girlfriend, so he decided to do some prank and let it confirms if he's not really a gay.

Yaku grab Lev's hand and intertwined it with his, he smiled at him lovingly.

"I don't have girlfriend, cause I'm gay"

He felt Lev flinched, and the look on his face is priceless.

"PFT! WAHAHAHA!, YOUR FACE! HAHAHAHA!"

He heard Kenma laugh with him and they both can't stop it.

Lev blinked multiple times at him and rose a brow, looking confused. 

"Really? I thought you had a girlfriend because you got looks and you seem to be the perfect boyfriend material so I thought you were a straight guy."

He stated dumbfoundedly and another question popped out from his mind and looks at Yaku with interested eyes.

"In any case, are you seeing someone?-"

That just made him get a slap on the back of his head, again, that made him wince in pain. He looked at Kenma with puppy eyes and puts both of his hands at the spot where he was hit. 

"Mean, Kenma-san..."

"Shut the fuck up before I send you to auntie's house."

He kept silent and looked down at his shoes, his hands still attached to his head like it was pinned with threads.

"WAHAHAHA! I'M NOT GAY! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! VERY EASY TO TEASE AND FOOL! HAHAHAA"

He never laughs like this, and it feels good, He's now thinking that meeting this two will make his life more thrilling and exciting.

"I know I'm attractive, so thank your for bragging it out loud, but I don't like relationshits, cause I hate being abandoned after they got what they want from me."

He smiled sadly for a sec the change it back again to a normal one.

"Kenma can I hit him like that too?."

He's now starting to get comfortable with them. He didn't think he'll make friends this quickly. But he really hopes that they'll not leave him and take advantage of him like his previous friend.

"So Haiba is not a gay then, right? and you want a girlfriend? so you never been in a relationship?"

He's getting more curious at this Beanpole, his personality makes him want to tease him more, and he was so damn noisy, but he finds it cute and it starting to make him feel calm and relax. Being clung by this two made him relax for the first time that he allowed himself to be with someone. He's feeling happy and this is all new to him. Hopefully, this turn of events will make his life meaningful and experience more than what he wished for.

"No, I've never been into one. Although there have been few girls that's been hitting on me, I never accepted their offers. They seem... Inappropriate to be in a relationship with." Lev stated as he scratches his nape awkwardly. 

Back in Russia, they were a few girls that were introduced to him and all of them are really into him. It was meant for them to get together in the day they were introduced to each other but he refused them. He wasn't really interested in girls back then. And they expose too much skin that it's making Lev cringe in the sight. The silvernette isn't really a fan of cleavages and exposed stomach because they make women look like hoes even if they look innocent. And yes, Lev knows the other meaning of 'hoe'. 

He's always been a gentleman so he prefers appropriate ladies for him. But he spent his years staring at men who have masculine build and handsome faces. And so that's when he knew he fucked up. He kept his sexuality to himself so he wouldn't get judged by his parents and friends. But with Kenma being curious about Lev's secrets, he exposed himself to his silent friend. He knew Kenma wouldn't expose something like that so he trusts the pudding head with all of his life. 

But years have passed and he got mature enough to know what's good and what's bad. He knew having a relationship with the same sex wouldn't make any progress in the future so he decided he would keep being straight. Well, he's still trying to be one. 

"Since it's too early to have a relationship, I'll try to befriend a female classmate of ours and woo them after we get to know each other properly." he grinned to the shorter of the two.

On Yaku's part, he's not interested in love and relationship at all, cause he finds it a waste of time and effort. He's been too cold and aloof for years, and this time was the first attempt to change all that attitude into its opposite. 

Well, he doesn't judge a person by their sexuality, but he finds it amusing when he's seeing a gay but looks straight and good looking. And he doesn't know why, but he really feels like Lev is gay.

"I won't judge you Haiba if you're gay, it won't change anything, you are you. There's nothing wrong about it, embrace all your imperfections perfectly so you will not regret anything in your life."

He said that while looking straight at Lev's eyes, accepting his stares and expressions. Then he smiled at him from ear to ear, a sincere smile, to make Lev feel that he's not gonna make a fool of him if ever it's really true.

Lev smiled back softy and pats his shoulder as he did so. 

"Thanks for the kind words, Risuke. But I'm telling you, I'm not gay. Well, I was, but that was all in the past. I'm straight as a ruler now hahaha" 

"But there are still bendy rulers, right?"

Lev fell silent and elbowed Kenma by the shoulder gently, pouting at him like a child. Kenma just grumbled. 

Lev doesn't really mind when it comes to knowing his past about him being different from the other normal guys but when he talks to Yaku about it, he becomes uneasy about it. He doesn't really get himself but whenever he talks with him talking about his past, he gets afraid that he might judge and leave him someday if he gets enough of his shit. 

He decided to pay no mind to his thoughts and just hopes that everything will go well in the future. 

"Come on now, Captain Churoo wants us to go to practice before schedule."

"'Captain Churoo'? Really, Lev?"

"What? That might be a thing!"

"Oh, so you're gay, but not now, hmmm, really?, oh well, I should stop liking you then cause you're not gay anymore right?"

He teases him and saw how he blush, and he really finds it cute, so he reaches for his cheeks and pinches it hard.

"Haiba, I'm just joking! but I agree on Kenma, there are bendy rulers, ahm..., like you? hahaha!"

Lev pouts and it's really adorable, so he lets go of his cheek and rubs his nose to hide his excitement on seeing different kind of expression Lev's are making. And he changed the topic before they notice his ears flicking again.

"Pfft! Churoo? better not call him that when he's around, he despises that pet name, and yes let's hurry he's strict when it comes to volleyball, so be ready and RUN!."

He grabbed Kenma and Lev's hands and run fast to the gym while laughing and not minding the stares of other students at them.

"Haiba!you're too slow! Hurry!"

He didn't let go of the two until they reached the gym and pants hard.

"fuwaah! Let's do that again next time!"

Then he saw Kenma's poker face and Lev's bright smile.

"Hehe sorry for that! I just want to experience it, it's my first time."

He let go of their hands but he felt Lev gripped his hand so he didn't let go of it. He smiled at him and lets him hold it.

"Lev? .. why?"

He kept smiling at him and gripped on his hand tighter, lifting it up a bit to take a better look at his hand.

"Your hands are so small. Like you. But they're so warm so it's nice to hold with." he admitted, still gripping on his hand tight like his life had depended on it. 

Kenma flinched at the sight and immediately slaps Lev's hand away from Yaku and hissed at him in a scolding manner. Lev only winced while Kenma apologetically bowed at Yaku desperately. 

"I'm so sorry! That was too personal! I'll apologize on Lev's behalf!" 

"That wasn't that personal, Kenma-san. It's only skin contact."

"It's still personal!" 

The silvernette only pouted and runs his hand behind his neck avoiding eye contact because of the sudden realization of what he just did. He became uneasy again and just went silent.

He was shocked, it's his first time hearing someone say something like that, and he's a guy for god sake! and why did his heart skip a bit because of those words that came from his lips while he's gripping his hand?. 'Damn it, Am I the one who's gay here',.

"N-no it's fine Kenma, I started it, so yeah, it's ok and sorry for being too friendly all of a sudden"

He rubs his nose again, and hold his ear for it not to flick, but failed. He's being tense and conscious again.

Then his other phone, the one that's pricey vibrated on his pocket, he didn't mind if the two will see it, cause for sure they'll keep his identity a secret, that's what he feels from the both of them, but still he's not that sure enough if he'll open up his true identity to them, maybe not now, but he hopes it'll be soon.

"My uncle texted me an address, he said it is my new home starting today, I'm actually new in this city so, do you mind checking the address if you're familiar and let me know where it is so that I can find it easily later.?"

The two just nodded and their eyes glued on his phone which is the latest model of iPhone and amusement was written on their faces, but they didn't say anything and just look on the screen to read the address. Then suddenly Kenma's eyes went wide.

"So you're the one who'll be living next door from our room, with the same apartment"

Yaku's eyes went wider than Kenma's .

"WHAT?"

Lev blinked confusingly at them for a second and stares at both of them. He didn't hear them properly because he was busy thinking of some weird shit.

"What was that that you two are freaking out about?"

Kenma just stared at him in disbelief and sighs irritatingly, rubbing his temples as he closes his eyes. He glares straight to Lev when he got to open his eyes again. 

"Risuke's gonna be living next door from our room, with the same apartment-"

"WHAT?"

The both of them got startled by Lev's loud voice and it took minutes for Lev to calm his excitement down. He walks towards Yaku closer to him and grabs him by the shoulder gently and stares at him with a wide smile plastered on his face. 

"Nice to meet you, neighbour!"

Yaku still in dazed, what was his uncle thinking? he actually thought it was an apartment where he can live alone, but now he's sure his daily life will be a very noisy one.

"Y-yeah nice to meet you again neighbours"

He smiled with doubt and confusion, how can he live with these two without them knowing who he really is, he's now getting afraid of their reactions once they knew who he is.

"Ahm can you wait for me here later at school? I'll just grab my things to transfer it to my new room, and is that a house for rent?"

Well actually this was his idea, he wants to have a normal life and also be normal person, he'll work and pay for his own expenses, and just used his credit cards when badly needed.

"If you guys are busy later, it's fine, let me just know which way to go, please"

"I don't know... We only moved out four days ago together so I can't tell." 

Kenma stated as he scratches his hair. He doesn't really pay attention to anything so he clearly doesn't know about these things. And well, as for Lev, it's pretty obvious that he doesn't know anything about these things since he's homeschooled all his life and barely gets out of the outside world. 

"We aren't busy! It's fine, we'll help you move out to your place! Might as well organize the interior since the room's pretty big." Lev suggested, fidgeting with excitement.

Kenma just sighed and looks at Yaku apologetically again. 

"I'm sorry for Lev. He's just... Him. Can't deal with his attitude."

"So, are you newbies gonna keep chitchatting? We're starting to practice drills and warm-up, move quick!." Kuroo unexpectedly asks with a bit-pissed expression plastered on his face and his hands were crossed. Seems like he's been waiting for minutes or maybe an hour.

"It's ok Kenma, I think I'm getting used at Haiba's bubbly attitude"

He chuckled and saw Kuroo eyes open wide.

"You know how to smile and laugh??"

Yaku then turns to Kuroo's side and sent sharp glares.

"Shut up or I'll expose your most embarrassing moment!"

He looks back at the two and they entered the gym, living Kuroo froze on the door.

"Don't mind that spiky head, and thanks again for the offer, I'll get my things quick I'll leave my number to you Kenma and I'll have yours too if it's fine, just in case"

Kenma gave him his phone then saved his number, then he gave his and did the same too.

"Let's go change and do the warm-up before Churoo becomes a lousy cat hahaha!"

"What happened to Captain? He just froze there like he turned into Jack from Titanic-"

"Please don't remind me of Titanic again."

"Sorry."

Some guy with a bald head but with good lucks ran to them carrying a box in hand, looking sweaty from running laps. The stranger gave them a warm smile and bowed to them gratefully. 

"I'm Kai Nobuyuki. The vice-captain of the team. Whenever Kuroo's not around, I'm always here to help whatever your problems may be. Oh- Kuroo said I should already hand the uniforms to you newbies since it been gone for days. They're probably wrinkled but please do wear them. We're gonna practice sets now." he said formally still giving the three his warm smile. 

They gave him the smile back and Kenma took the box gratefully, bowing to him after he's done so. They were thrilled to open the box since it's their uniforms as volleyball players of the Nekoma high school. 

Lev immediately pulled a jersey printed with the number 11 since it's the only shirt that would fit his large body. Number 5 is his favourite number but unfortunately, Kenma can only wear it since he's small and can fit the shirt properly. He saw a white jersey printed with the number 3 and turned his gaze to Yaku. 

"You're gonna wear that? You're a libero, right? Liberos are supposed to wear different coloured jersey?"

"Don't remind me of titanic too, too much drama and love story"

He said with a poker face. Then grab his jersey.

"Yeah, I'm a libero, the guardian that always have your backs safe and secured."

He smirked and proudly lift his chin up. 

"So looks like you're an into spiking and blocking, how about your receiving then?"

He grins and gave a challenging look to Lev.

"Kenma, I think being a setter suit you the most, have you played as one?"

They start the warm-up while still talking and Yaku's not minding Kuroo's glares at him cause he's used to it already. He smiled innocently to the two after they finished warming up.

"Let's play a good set, I'll be playing on Kuroo's team since he already knows how I play, So Kenma and Haiba, best of luck and the loser will treat the winner later on our way home, Deal?"

"Sure!" Lev happily grinned at him and clasps his open palm with his fist. 

He's being confident over this as when his wallet is running out of pennies. He was going to apply for a part-time job at a nearby Starbucks later but that should go for tomorrow since one of them will be treating the other later. 

The silvernette puts his hand on Kenma's shoulder when the pudding head got to get up from taking his own jersey and takes a look at the vibrant red coloured jersey with the number 5 printed at both sides of his jersey.

"That looks nice... Hey, Risuke, aren't you gonna change into the jersey? Me and Kenma are gonna change into ours now." he said as he looks at Yaku with a soft expression.

Kenma and Lev have known each other for 6 years so it's pretty normal for them to change clothes together. But never on taking a bath together. But since they're sharing a dorm now, things must change.

"I'll change too, and ready your treat for me later"

He smirked then removed his shirt, he's into gym exercise so his body is well built but not that masculine, his muscles and abs are just proportion to his body size.

"(Whistle sound) Nice and hot there Yakkun!"

Kuroo shouted, and it echoed on the court. He gave him a deadly glare then stump on his foot.

"Can you shut up for once!?"

He's not embarrassed or something it's just he felt Lev and Kenma staring at his body too much but Lev stares are piercing and he felt somewhat tense so he immediately wears his jersey and just pretends that it was nothing.

"Better give a good play Tetsuro, I need my treat from those two later, don't disappoint me"

Then he looks on the two who's now wearing their jerseys, well they look attractive, given that their good looking, any clothes will look cool on them. 

"Kenma! Haiba! Don't go weak on us, the Deal is On!"

He lifts his hand with a close fist that's pointing to their direction. Then he grins and positions his self on defence pose.

"Let's play"

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo8.o30.o20  
> >.< .......... >.<


	3. S A N

Lev was grinning the whole time even when he couldn't get a spike in. He was too energized to play volleyball that it's making him hyped every second he spent playing in Nekoma's court. Playing in this school gives him a different vibe than those schools he played in Russia. He couldn't get happy whenever they win a set or block a tall middle blocker but even when he himself gets blocked here, he smiles. Playing in a new school with new friends gave him a very different vibe and it's very exciting. 

It was on 6-8 score. Lev was the reason why they got behind because he isn't that good in receiving but he's also half of the scores they got. Well, it's pretty hard to beat the other side since they got a well-skilled libero on their side while they got newbies, including himself. But playing with new people gives him too much energy that he could play 5 matches. 

Every second gets easier now that he mastered Kenma's tosses. Kenma's very first toss was with Lev yet it wasn't worse than they both thought. The toss as well, can be spiked easily and not too hard to reach. Another ball was tossed with ease and Lev ran to where it's heading then spiked the ball in the line, earning cheers and shouts from Lev's side. 

"That felt good! What are you gonna do about our set, Risuke?" Lev pointed out at Yaku's direction and gave him a challenging look, sweat dripping down his pale face.

Yaku just smirked on Lev.

"Well your spike can't even make me sweat, is that all you got, spike harder Ha-i-ba-Kun~?"

He teases, and he's really enjoying their play cause Kenma and Lev are really triggered on his solid receive, he hasn't missed any of his receive so far, and he lets Kuroo and Kai earn the points, they decided to play one set. It's been a while since Yaku last played, cause he got busy on deciding and preparing himself on his plans. The set is about to end and their side is on the lead, but suddenly Kuroo hurt his finger when he blocks Lev's whip spike cause he keeps on teasing the giant so that's what he gets.

"You're such a bad teaser Tetsuro, you deserved that spike, how I really wish it hit your face"

Now that Tetsuro's out of the game, their offence weakened, and Yaku had a hard time receiving the ball cause of misblocking of the other player, but still, he didn't miss a single receive, it's just that their spikers are still weak, and all of them are blocked by Lev, such a giant tree indeed. Then there's the whistle, the match ended, 25-23, Lev's side won. He glared on Kuroo on the side of the court and shout.

"You'll pay for this Tetsuro, that's what you get form being too braggart"

Lev's side cheered for a successful match, even Kenma was low-key cheering behind. It was his first game after all. 

Lev never knew he got this kind of feeling hidden in his past 16 years. Every time he gets matches to play off, he never gets excited about it. Never gets hyped and never cheered when he gets to the spike in and do serve. But this year, things have changed. He gets pumped up whenever he scores for his side, he gets annoyed but still smiles when he gets blocked and he enjoys watching his teammates move. Now he clearly knew he'll die in peace. 

"So, who's treating who now, Risuke~?" 

He teasefully asked as he rose a brow at him and smirks at him in a playful manner, placing his hands on his hips.

Don't get him wrong but he actually likes it when Yaku shows anger on his face. The way his eyebrows scrunch down angrily and his cheeks puff out in red makes him think he looks adorable. But thinking of a guy like that doesn't mean something, right? At least that's what Lev thinks. 

Kenma brought his hand up to Lev reluctantly and the silvernette eagerly returned it back, giving the pudding head a high-five. Kai ran to them, who was leading the side that won and smiled up to them angelically that they could see sparkles and rainbows behind him.

"I didn't know newbies this year is gonna be a hit for us. Thank you for joining the club. We'll look forward to what might happen in the near future." he bowed to them gratefully and the two near them bowed back. 

"Thank you for accepting us!" both of them stated in unison. 

"Risuke-san! Come here!" Kenma called out.

Yaku bowed to the other players and thank them for a nice game, before jogging his way to Kenma and Lev. And when he looks at Lev, he was grinning from ear to ear, teasing him because he loses.

"Yah yah, I know, I'll treat you two later, damn that Tetsuro!, it's all his fault"

He faces Kai and smiled at him, lifts his hand and first bumped with him.

"I guess coming here is not bad as I expected Kai, but I didn't expect you to be with Tetsuro, the last time we met was 3 years ago, and yeah, thank you for welcoming us and thanks for convincing me again"

He smiled then bowed at him, then look at Kenma and Lev, who looks confused.

"Oh sorry, well, me, Tetsuro and Kai are rivals at volleyball, we trained together since grade school, but we got separated in middle school, and yes they're just freshmen like us, but because of their skill, they are chosen to be the Captain and vice-captain of this school's volleyball team, I guess you already witness some of it, so any questions in mind that you'd like to know?, but before that, let's go change clothes, it's getting dark outside, I still need to get my things."

Both of them got awed by what they heard. It was unexpected for the three of them to know each other but guess it went pretty normal since both of them knows volleyball too much and are good at playing. 

Kenma and Lev both nodded and went to the locker room to change their clothes. Kenma was the first to remove his jersey because he was getting sweaty and it's making him uncomfortable so he got the need to change it immediately. 

Lev went to remove his jersey also cause it's making him uncomfortable too. He was sweating all over because he hadn't spent his stamina much before. He folded his jersey and puts it into his locker just beside Kenma's neatly. He side-eyes Kenma and found him struggling with folding his jersey, making the silvernette chuckle at the sight. He took Kenma's jersey and folded it neatly for him, earning a pout from the pudding head making him chuckle again. He gave the jersey to him then looked at Yaku with a teasing smirk. 

"So, where are you taking us, Risuke?"

"Shut up, Lev. He still needs to get his things."

Yaku looked at the two changing, well Kenma's body built is still not that masculine like his, but Lev, he can't take away his eyes on it, he finds it sexy, it's pale but he finds it attractive, broad shoulders, long arms that had a little muscle on it, and he has abs for crying out loud, he's thin yet his body is screaming hotness.

He gasped and look away before Lev notices him staring at his body like a maniac, he quickly changes his clothes and talk with them to forget what he did just now, and convince his self that he's not a GAY!.

"Your choice anywhere is fine with me, I'll just get my things quick"

He didn't wait for them to answer, he just runs off and thought of texting Kenma later when he got to his house.

"Morisuke, you're changing way too fast. and you're supposed to be hating attractions, so what now."

He said to his self and rubs his nose while running.

As he reached to his house on the exclusive village near their school, he grabs the things that he packed last night and message Kenma that he's on his way back at the school and just wait for him outside the gate.

He deactivated all the things in his house and lock his door with his fingerprint so no one can enter any password on it.

He had a huge sports bag on and a backpack, the typical thing to use for his identity not to be found out. He hurriedly went back and started to pant because the bags are heavy.

"Wuh! I'm back! thanks for waiting, so where do you want to go?"

He smiled at the two and didn't mind his pants and sweat cause he's getting excited to be with the two from now on, and still keeping his self distracted on what happened a while ago.

Kenma and Lev were waiting outside the gate and their expressions immediately brighten up as soon as they saw him rushing to them but Lev's smile flails down when he saw him sweating and panting heavily because of the huge bags he was carrying around. Lev eagerly took his backpack from Yaku and found it incredibly heavy. 

"Woah- your bag is heavy. Seriously, are you a beast or something?" Lev laughed at him but the impressed tone is there. 

"And oh, don't take this back! You're carrying too many things so I must help."

Kenma gave him an unamused sigh and looks at Yaku apologetically. Well, who could blame him? Lev is his responsibility.

"Sorry for his behaviour, he's just... Too helpful."

"It's ok Kenma I'm getting used to it already hahaha, and don't worry, I won't take it back since I can't carry it now anymore and thank you for helping Haiba."

He smiled while still flushing red cause of panting.

"So, is there anywhere you want to go?, I will treat you anything, just name it"

He gets his towel and wiped his sweat to dry.

"Is the apartment near here?"

He looks at the two, he's thinking what it feels like to have someone that's always there for you whatever happens and whoever you are. Haiba and Kenma are too close to each other, he's wondering what it feels to have someone who'll never leave your side just like this two, he's envious, and didn't notice that his mind wonders far that made him stares blanky to nowhere.

"The apartment is just 4 blocks away from school so it's basically at that side. It's actually pretty close than you think." Kenma pointed at the apartment's direction and Lev nodded vigorously in agreement. 

"Hey, hey, can I call you Yaku-san outside of school? I just think it's pretty weird to call you Risuke. Just my opinion though." stated Lev as he scratches his nape. 

It's just that Lev prefers to use formalities since he lives in a very formal neighbourhood all his life. Calling people informally makes it weird for him and he also thinks 'Yaku-san' is a nicer name than Risuke. 

"And I would like to eat in that random restaurant over there. It seems nice to eat in there since it looks fancy-"

"Don't you have manners?! That's an expensive restaurant and Risuke-san doesn't seem to have enough budget to treat us!"

"Why do you always have to scold me every time I speak?-"

Yaku really wants to laugh on how this two argue on simple things, a friend that can accept your flaws and still stays by your side. He wishes he had one, but unfortunately, it's not gonna happen, he's still can't trust anyone. Then his eyes went wide when he heard his name again, thankfully theirs no one around to hear it again.

"NO!, Jeez! don't call my surname!"

He looks at Kenma and it seems like he's recognizing his surname by now, but he still hopes he doesn't.

"Just call me Mori, there, just please not the surname"

He's thankful that Lev just transferred here in Japan, so he's not familiar on famous and rich people here. But Kenma, for sure he knows what "Yaku" means, but he still not gonna tell them, not now. So he changed the topic to distract Kenma on recognizing him.

"Sure! Let's eat there, my treat so it's fine, I got paid from my part-time so it's on me, let's go"

Lev's face immediately brighten up and grinned happily at him. He inserts his arm over Yaku's arm and did the same to Kenma's so he could grab them both closer to him. 

"C'mon! I'm getting hungry!" 

Kenma started chanting apologizes to Yaku as the annoying silvernette grabbed them both to the restaurant. 

The restaurant isn't that fancy but you could tell it's foods are expensive by its smell which made Lev drool over the food that was carried by waiters in skates. Wow, the restaurant is creative. 

Kenma led them to an empty seated chair on a round table. It was small but enough for 4 people to gather so it's perfect for them to sit in with the other chair occupied with Yaku's stuff. Lev was looking sideways, drooling over the people eating their side dishes that looks mouthwatering. Kenma just gave him an unamused look. 

Yes, Lev was rich but being rich doesn't mean you get to eat fancy food. His mother doesn't spend much so they just eat simply. No fancy side dishes, no desserts, just simple food. Lev thought he was completely satisfied with it but he realized he wasn't when he got to take a look at this restaurant. 

"May I take your orders?" a waiter suddenly asked with a small notebook in hand, smiling warmly at them.

"Order what you like to eat, don't hesitate on the price, it's on me, promise, so please order as much as you want"

He sincerely smiled, this is the first time he will treat someone that's not taking advantage of him cause he's rich. He happily looks at both of them having fun on choosing what to eat.

"Kenma, don't be shy, you can order anything that's written there even if the whole menu is fine with me"

He chuckled and saw how the two almost dropped their jaws.

"Hahahah I'm not joking ok, so go ahead, I'm being kind today so better take advantage of it cause it's only for today"

Lev looked at him with a surprised face, blinking at him in awe and hesitantly nods, reading the menu reluctantly. He chose 2 side dishes and a drink and he waits for Kenma to order. It took him 10 minutes to choose over a cola drink since he's not that hungry which made the waiter fume in annoyance but didn't intended to make it obvious, which just made Kenma scoff at the waiter. That's new. 

The waiter said it will take minutes or more for their order to be served so they spent minutes talking while waiting. 

"I only ordered a few because I don't mean to be too rude towards you. We only just met and the meeting was complicated but I'm happy we got to be your friend, Mori." he smiled at him happily and runs his fingers through his silver strands, making it get slicked back which got Lev a better look. 

Kenma sneakily stomped his feet on Lev's feet and gave him a glare which actually reads as "I know what you're doing and please stop it". Lev only grumbled and pouts, arranging his hair back to where it was placed before. 

Kenma only sighed and mutters a small "sorry" to Yaku.

Yaku raised his eyebrow, did Lev just look hot when he runs his fingers on his hair and made it slicked back. He shakes his head and pretends to look at his phone.

"You're welcome, and it's my way on saying sorry for the way I acted when we first met"

He rubs his nose again, wishing his ears are not flicking. Thankfully the food they ordered arrived.

"I'll just have water, I'm still full, so better finished all the food you ordered and enjoy it"

He smiled and watch the two eat and he felt a tug on his heart, he really wishes someone will treasure him like that, but he's not expecting it'll come true, cause he's destined to face his life alone. 

He looks away and tried to ease what he was feeling. He doesn't want the two noticed his expressions.

The silvernette laughed at Kenma when the pudding head got a creme on his nose that is accidentally spewed when Lev's spoon accidentally fell from his hand to his plate of side dish. He was busy laughing until Lev noticed a sudden change of expression on Yaku's face that made his wide smile flail down. He moved his free hand from the chair to move it to poke at Yaku's cheek. His cheek seems soft so he continued to poke at it, a smile is plastered on his face. 

"Why that face? Why're you suddenly frowning?" Lev asked, the smile still visible and a brow was raised. 

"Something wrong, Risuke-san?" Kenma questions as he wipes the creme off of his nose with the sleeve of his cardigan. 

Lev places his palm on his cheek without even thinking for a second and strokes the brunette's cheeks absentmindedly but Kenma doesn't seem to mind it. He just continued to stare at Yaku with a worried face. Probably Lev's way of comforting a person is through strokes of skin so he didn't mind.

Yaku closes his eyes for a sec and feels his hands on his cheek, Lev's warmth, it made him calm. Maybe because he longed for someone's affection, he locks his world for a long time and finally opens it up little by little.

He unconsciously touches and slightly gripped Lev's hand that's on his cheek to feel it more and hope that he'll not notice it and smiled at him sadly but he changes his expression quickly and pretends that he's just gonna removed it.

"No, nothings wrong, maybe I just started to get hungry."

He returned to his usual self but still pretending, he doesn't want this two to pity him and to make them worry for someone like him. They just met him, and he even s too many secrets from them.

"I'll just have some ice cream later when we go home, the one that's on the street, I'd like to try some of it"

He never looks back on their eyes right now, cause he thinks that they'll gonna notice something in him.

"Thank you again for today, I'll be on your care from now on, and nice to meet you two again"

He tried to look at their eyes and smile.

Lev only smiled sincerely at him, not noticing the sadness that's tearing in Yaku's eyes and only reaches for his hand and grips it tightly, looking at Yaku straight in the eyes. 

"Nice to meet you, too. If you ever feel bothered by something just reach out to us and you'll be fine." 

Lev mumbled softly and beams a soft smile at the brunette. He didn't know what got into himself but it seems like they knew each other a long time ago which they didn't. They just literally met for a day and a half yet it feels like they've known each other for decades. 

He lets go of his hand and returned to his plate almost done. He gave Yaku another small smile that could almost give people diabetes and a blind eye. 

"Hey, since class won't start that soon tomorrow, why don't we go for a sleepover later? It should be fun for us to get to know each other properly." Kenma suggested as he took a sip from his glass of water, watching Lev vigorously nod beside him. 

"Yes, that should be fun! If we get to do that, that would be my very first sleepover with someone or someone would get a sleepover over our apartment."

Yaku paid their bill using his credit card, while the two is still busy finishing their desserts, after paying the two stands up, ready to leave the resto to go home and have the sleepover that Kenma suggested. He almost forgot his bags but Lev already carried them, and he insisted on carrying them since their apartment is near.

"Sure! let's do the sleepover, but whose room?"

He still doesn't know what the house looks like so he doesn't have any idea where they will sleepover.

"Well anyway, let's hurry before it'll go even more late. And thank you again Haiba"

he smiled and bowed at him. He grabs his bags but Lev quickly carried his sports bag and smiled at him.

"Thanks again Haiba, I know it's heavy and I'm sorry"

He immediately looks away after saying that, cause their faces are just inches away because of grabbing the bags at the same time. 

Yaku is not feeling this normally now, he knows he's not gay, but it looks like Lev is making him one, and he's not sure if this is a good feeling or he'll just make this friendship ruined because of his nonsense attraction towards him, he doesn't want them to leave his life just because of it. He'll make sure to stop this infatuation before it gets deep. He's never been in a relationship but he knows what he is feeling now, and he needs to stop before any of the two notice it. 

It must be infatuation, at first sight, he got attracted to his eyes and behaviour when they first met, and maybe that's the reason why he easily got pissed and snapped on that moment, to hide the real reason. So he guesses yeah, he became gay when he met Lev, and now he doesn't know if he can really stop this and just let his self feel all emotions he's not familiar with. But one thing is sure, he's becoming gay, and he likes Haiba Lev.

He sighed with sound loudly when they went out of the resto and stretched his arms up. He felt the two flinched on his sudden voice so he chuckled. 

"Let's go home, Kenma, Haiba"

He sincerely smiles and lifts his hands to both of them. There's no turning back now, he's decided, he will let himself be free and experience his life without any regret and have this two, accepting that their already his precious friends, treasure them and be happy with them from now on.

Lev ran to his side to take his hand with his and intertwines their fingers together absentmindedly, Kenma following suit behind him and took Yaku's hand also, wrapping his arms around the brunette's unoccupied arm.

Lev didn't want to mind the awkward silence that surrounded them and just took Yaku's hand tighter, looking anywhere but Yaku's eyes. He didn't know if the heart is beating fast because of the warmth inclined in his own hands or is it just the bags that heavened on his back and shoulders. But all he can think about for this moment is he wants to feel his warmth forever.

Well, I think he lied about that 'not gay anymore' part when he got to hold his hand. He doesn't want him to know that he lied about liking girls and that he wants to woo them. He doesn't want to be a liar so he restrained himself from making his feelings towards him get worse. 

"So, you're asking which room we're gonna sleep, right?" Kenma broke the silence. Thank you, Kenma.

"Well, since you treated us because of a bet, how about you sleep in our apartment? We'll just organize your things on your own room then get to our room in pajamas," he suggested as he looks at Yaku with his signature poker-faced expression. 

"That sounds great! How bout that, Mori?"

He was shocked when Lev intertwined his fingers to his, and he felt his heart skipped a beat again, his hands sent warmth to his whole being. And Kenma's clinging into his arms made him feel like he was his mom or something and it was a warm feeling too.

He's happy, cause for the first time in his life, he felt cared and appreciated, even though they just met, the warmth of the two makes him feel loved.

"Ok, sure! that sounds fun, I never been on a sleepover, so pardon me if I'll do something inappropriate later"

He laughs and the two laugh at the same time.

Kenma stops on a 2 storey apartment, modern style yet simple, a combination of black and white paint, their surnames are written beside the door.

"I guess my uncle didn't waste time to take care of my moving"

He saw Kenma shocked too, cause "Yakumi" was already written there.

"Maybe my uncle knows the owner of this apartment hehe"

He changes the topic before they ask anything about him. He's not yet prepared to say it now.

"So, can you tour me inside guys "

He smiled at them and wait to open the door.

Lev eagerly nodded and lets his hand go for him to rummage through his pocket to look for a key for the apartment they were living in. After a few minutes and Kenma's grumbling, he finally found the key that was on his back pocket all along. He apologetically looked at Kenma as the pudding head breathed a growl, clutching unto Yaku's sleeve tight. The silvernette opened the door and insisted them both to come in and immediately regretted it when Kenma stomped his feet on Lev's. Lev only winced in pain as Kenma grinned satisfyingly.

The interior wasn't anything fancy. The walls are glued with pale yellow colour with a few hanging paintings that suited the aesthetic of the walls that ended at the kitchen and the living room, the living room had emerald and golden stripes that matched the colours of Lev and Kenma's eyes -- which Kenma's mom requested -- and the room consisted of a huge flat-screen TV with a pile of DVDs on each side, a side round table just enough for 5 people and three couches surrounding the furniture. The rest of the rooms are yet to be discovered later.

Kenma insisted Yaku to sit down on a couch as he and Lev took his bags. 

"So, do you want to organize your stuff first? Or do you want to do it tomorrow? We have a lot of time tomorrow since today's Friday." Lev asked as he hanged the sports bag around his shoulder, struggling a bit because of the heaviness of the bag.

Yaku was amazed by how the interior designs match Kenma and Lev very well, and now he's thinking why the hell his uncle made him live in a dorm-like apartment where you have dorm mates in one big house. He needs to know if his uncle knows either Lev or Kenma, maybe tomorrow he'll send a message to him, he needs to experience a sleepover first, and he's getting excited now.

"I'll just organize it tomorrow since you have a point there, and oh I'm sorry for making you carry my heavy bag"

He reaches for Lev's shoulder and massages it lightly.

"Does it hurt?"

He look at him full of concern, then he felt Kenma poking his back, and look at him like 'stop it, or he'll go gay on you'.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry Haiba, I got carried away"

He felt his cheeks burn slightly, he's being too carefree and touchy all of a sudden, then he turns his back on Lev to face Kenma.

"Sorry Kenma, I won't trigger it, promise!"

He then roamed the whole apartment and felt relaxed, the scent of the house was a mix of Lev and Kenma and having someone to live with is making him excited but nervous. He hopes that he'll not do anything that will make the two be uncomfortable with him.

"Ahm, so where are the rooms? can I leave my things there now?"

"I'll lead. The room's this way so follow me. You'll spend the rest of your life suffering from all of Kozume's bickering and my shouts so please bear it hahaha"

He walked to where Yaku's room is located -- which was pretty easy to find since there was an empty room beside Lev's room -- and opened the door for Yaku to come in first. He followed suit and found the room oddly blue. It's very simple. Well, it's still not designed well yet. It has a single bed and an empty closet beside it, with a body-sized mirror facing the bed. It was poorly organized so they have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Lev sneezed when dust came to him and rubs his nose, making it red.

Lev put the bags on the bed and wipes his shoulder, a bit of dust coming off from his sweater. He grinned happily at Yaku when his fingers made its way to his hair, combing through his strands. 

"We're gonna make a pillow fort. We'll sleep in the living room since it's pretty wide compared to our own rooms. Yeah, we'll need a small bit of moving furniture but it'll be worth it for your first time on a sleepover."

He walked towards the doorway and halted halfway to look back at the brunette. 

"Take a shower first. Me and Kenma will make the fort. It's also getting hot so we'll take care of the air-con. And oh, do you want pizza or something? We're gonna stay up late watching movies. And this would probably be a good time for us to know each other well. "

"This room is nice, can I change the location of things here to my liking?"

He looks around and finds the place relaxing and comfortable, 

"Who's room is beside mine? is it Kenma's?."

He's thinking of adding some furniture and appliances inside his room, but not that many, just throne he'll need.

"Pizza and fries please, I'll be the one to pay, order 3 boxes of pizza, your choice of flavour, and 5 orders of fries, add sodas too, mine's ice tea"

He grabs his long length wallet and hands him enough money to pay for the delivery.

"You sure I'll take a bath and not help you guys prepare?, I'm not a visitor here, I shod help too since I'll be living here."

He said while searching for his pajama on his bag, and pull out the pair one, forgetting that Lev is inside, his undergarments are now exposed since he forcefully pulled the pajama out of the bag. He looks at Lev and lifts his hands with a peace sign.

"Hehe, sorry for messing up, I'll arrange it quick"

Lev chuckled and smiled softly at him, a brow arched at him. 

"I'm gonna order now. And yes, you should take a bath since you're getting sweaty. Don't worry about me and Kozume, we already got to take a shower." he stated before walking away from Yaku's room, leaving Yaku by himself.

"And your room is beside mine! You can take a look if you want! Feel free to rummage through our stuff hahaha." he added before grabbing his phone to order snacks online. 

Kenma was finished arranging the living room and places the couches and the table properly aside, making enough space for three people to fit into. He spread the futon on the cool wooden floor and arranges the folded edges. Since the pudding head wants a neat fort, he properly arranges the pillows, making sure the fluffs are enough for the three of them. He sighed loudly after arranging the fort and moves to a nearby wall with the air-con to turn it on since it's getting hot. He sighed in satisfaction when the cold breeze finally hit him. 

"The delivery will be here in a few minutes. Let's just wait." Lev yawned before scratching his nape. 

"Where's Risuke-san?"

"Oh, just taking a shower," he answered as he plops himself down to the fort, making the sheets crinkle and making Kenma growl in frustration.

After Yaku took a bath, he wears the oversize black pair pajama that made him look smaller than his normal size, he likes to wear loose clothes at home, especially when sleeping.

He heard someone press the doorbell, must be the food delivery, then he immediately went downstairs.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't help you guys prepare this, It's cool!, looks like sleepover is fun!, now I'm getting excited"

he smiled from ear to ear and sits on the edge of the futon. He feels so comfortable in this house together with this two. 

"Are we going to watch a movie?, and oh the foods, I'll arrange it on the table"

he volunteered and arrange it quickly to return back on the fort.

"Done! So what's next?"

Kenma blinked up at him in surprise and then relaxes his face when he got to believe what he just thought. 

"This really is your very first sleepover, isn't it?" he manages to smile a little. "You're so desperate to do things over a little sleepover, it's fun to watch."

He took Yaku's hand and covers it with his other palm, beaming a soft smile at the brunette. 

"You're gonna have a lot of sleepover with us. Don't worry, we'll help you live your own life to its fullest." Lev happily said while having his smile that reaches from ear to ear.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo9.o17.o20  
> >.< .......... >.<


	4. Y O N

Lev almost teared up at the scene, making him emotional over such things. Kenma chuckled at Lev's antics and playfully punched his shoulders which actually turned out as hurtful. Lev whined in pain as he rubs his shoulder that was hit by Kenma. 

Kenma went back to the fort with the remote in hand as the television started to play the movie, "Scary Movie 3", Lev's favourite show. He was incredibly focused on the screen until his eyes darted to Yaku, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey, Mori? Do you get to do your firsts? Like first dye of hair? First ditching in class?" he asked Yaku, his eyes still glued to the brunette.

Yaku is really having a good time and very happy. This is all new to him, so he's enjoying it more than he expected. So he can't stop smiling

"Well, actually I have my firsts, but it's not that good experience, so I have many things that I need to do to have my firsts."

He only has bad and painful things in the past that he considered his firsts. But maybe this time it'll turn out good, and he'll experience it with this two.

"Maybe I need to have a list of my want to do for the first time, or you can just show me? Or help me doing it?"

He excitedly smiles to the both of them and rubs his nose making his ears flicks again.

Kenma and Lev exchanged looks and smiled when they knew they have the same decision then eagerly nods at Yaku. They're more than willing to help their newly made friend especially this clumsy half-Russian dork. 

This was his first time feeling that he wants to help a friend that wants to do his firsts and he's being desperate to make his friend do those things. He wants to help and he wants to be a part of those firsts. 

"Don't worry, Kenma-san can help you make the list since he has done many things before. Right Kozume?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he grumbled as he twirls with his long blonde bleached hair. 

He just grinned and looked at Yaku with sparkling eyes, eagerly expecting for an answer. 

"Say, Mori, what do you want to do that you still haven't done yet? We could help with it!"

He can't help but smile in excitement.

"Thank you!. but I don't know where to start! Hmmm, let's just do the things you two usually do and let me join in, I'll tell you if it's my first time"

He places a small table near the futon and gets the food.

"Shall we eat and watch now?, and oh! are we doing some getting to know like Q and A?, I'll ask first."

He acted like thinking while eating fries, his still sitting on the edge of the futon, he's getting shy to join them so he's just being talkative for them not to notice.

"Are you two childhood friends?, and did you guys already experience being in a relationship?, don't answer if it's too private, I'll understand"

He smiled and just keep on eating, cause pizza and fried are his favourite pika -pika foods.

Seeing the two in their cute pajamas made him giggled.

"Yes, we're childhood friends." both Lev and Kemna stated in unison. 

"But I became his mom instead of his friend," Kenma added. 

"Hey!"

Kenma just frowned while Lev is having a hard time processing if Kenma really is his mom. Lev brought a hand to his chin and closes his eyes, acting like thinking and opens his eyes again when he found the answer. 

"I think I've been into one before. Or maybe three. Wait, is blind and non-dates considered as being in a relationship?" Lev looked at the both of them looking for answers and they gave him a shake of the head. 

"Oh... So no. I've never been into one. You, Kozum-"

"'Kenma'" 

"Oh, sorry. Kenma-san?"

Kenma just massaged his temples, thinking why he became friends with this beanpole. He took a long breath and looks at them shyly. 

"Yes, I've been in a relationship before. B-But it didn't last long so let's not talk about it!"

"Why didn't you told me about this?" Lev gasped out. 

"Well, you're so talkative before so I didn't have the guts to expose my love life to a noisy brat."

Yaku's envious, he can feel how close this two are, he never had this kind of relationship, yes he had a friend but it was just a lie, he was betrayed and used. But having this two with him now, maybe he can let go of his past, start a new life and let people enter it, like how this two melted his heart, his eyes reflected sadness and envy, but he still smiles, because he can now have the friend that he's been longing for.

"It's really nice to have a friend, and I'm really thankful that you accepted me as one"

He smiled happily, slowly opening up his self to them.

"So Kenma had a girlfriend, but since you're not comfortable to open it up, I'll just ask it again some other time. So better prepare for it, and I won't take your No next time"

Then he looks at Lev with admiration, knowing he's been to dates and kinds of stuff makes him want to experience it with him too, but no, he can't let them know, he needs to hide his feelings for him. And he's not even sure if it's love, yes he likes him but he's not yet in love, and he hopes he'll not, cause it will be the end of the friendship he was longing for.

"I see how Haiba is really popular, it must be hard for you to politely reject someone, so how do your dates with pretty girls go?."

He excitedly asks to hide his true intention of knowing it.

Lev only frowned at the question and shakes his head at the brunette, crossing his arms on his chest. 

"It was only an arranged date, by my parents. Well, the feeling sucks because all of them looked like whores. That's when I knew I don't really like women." he stated running a palm on his nape. 

Whenever a girl runs towards him with a letter in hand-coloured in red, Lev always knew what that meant so he always makes a run for it. He never liked girls, especially those types that like to expose cleavages and thighs. No, he despises them. Hate them, loathe them. And whenever he tries to make himself look ugly, he always turns out as hot, which one of the girls told him when he got his hair all messed up. 

Well, there was one time where he fell for a girl, who was actually a boy. And that was Kenma. Yes, he fell for Kenma before he knew that he was actually a male. It was his biggest regret ever. Who could blame him that he fell for a boy with long, blonde hair with a nice pair of golden eyes that pierces right into your soul? But all things changed now that he knew Kenma's true nature. He was more than a mom than a crush so he set his feelings aside and found someone new that was actually a boy, too. Which is the one that he's talking to right now? 

He took a slice of pizza from the box and took a bite of its edge. He chews on it and spoke as his mouth went full. 

"So who's next to ask?"

"Wow, arranged dates, that sounds like a pain in the ass, well as for me, since I ask that question, mine was Z-e-r-o, Never been in a relationship and never had a friend"

He smiled like it was a normal thing that he hasn't had any experience at all. He doesn't count his first friend to be one since he was lied about it.

"but of course, now I have friends"

He looks happily at the two.

"So thank you for being my very first friends"

He slightly blushes but still manages to give a sincere smile to them.

"and for the relationship, well I'd like to have some too, but I think it's impossible for now, I need to make sure first if I'm straight or not."

He glances on Lev while saying it if only he can say it out loud now, but for sure he'll get rejected, cause he can see how he look at Kenma, maybe he likes him, or maybe love him already since they already know each other for how many years. His heart throbbed a little, but he shakes it off and just forgot his feelings for Lev, and he really hopes he can.

"I'm done asking, so who's next to ask"

Kenma rose a hand up with a bored expression. He wasn't the typical type to ask questions but when he does, it goes like this; 

"Have you ever jerked off for someone before?"

Silence. 

And more silence.

Kenma didn't take back his question and just glared at the two intensely, face sweating like it was a fountain. He knew this was too personal. Way too personal but he's not himself whenever it comes to Q and A. Outside, he presents as an angel, a pretty blonde innocent-looking angel but inside, he presents the complete opposite. He's a sadistic, psychotic sinful demon. He didn't know what came to his mind when he asked this but things were certain that that was the question he wanted to ask all along. 

Lev just tilted his head in confusion as he arched a brow at the both of them, mind wandering in oblivion. 

"What's to 'jerk off'..?" the silvernette asked the pudding head, his voice dripping with innocence. 

"Holy shi-"

Oh, he's done it. He didn't know Lev was utterly innocent because he didn't know what social media is. Kenma only cleared his throat and looked at Yaku clearly read as "Help".

Yaku burst out laughing.

"That was unexpected Kenma!, I didn't even think you're into those topics! and Haiba, what the hell, you haven't masturbated even once???"

He looked Lev full of amusement, and turn to Kenma and saw him with "can you please explain to him" look.

"Well as for you Haiba, pfft, ok I'll stop laughing, ehem!, ok, so as for jerking off, it's masturbating, and Kenma ask if you ever did that for someone, like for example with your girlfriend, something like that, Am I right Kenma? or is it the other way around?"

Kenma nodded in agreement and Lev just got awed like he just discovered a magic trick and how to do it. He scratches his cheek and looks sideways, searching for answers and trying to remember stuff. 

"Erm... I never have done it before... And I won't do it. Just thinking of it makes me cringe so no. Never. And if I did like someone, I would totally jerk off, that's what you call it?- yeah, jerk off in front of him or her but since I don't have one in mind now, I guess it wouldn't happen." he stated as he tried his best to lie so he wouldn't be too obvious of liking Yaku. 

"B-But, I do get morning woods, naturally, so yeah, I've masturbated a lot of times before. But I haven't thought of someone while doing it! No." he added as he crossed his arms on his chest. 

Knowing what "jerk off" means is a big achievement to Lev since he always reads fluff fanfics and eventually it would turn out as a smutty one. Now he can finally get his mind in peace now that he knew the meaning of those two words. 

Lev wanted to smack himself right now. He didn't know what came to him when he thought of Yaku when he heard the word 'masturbating'. He knew it was a bad thing and he knew he was screwed. But somehow he tried to stop his thoughts by imagining weird shits so he's pretty thankful he got a quick mind.

Yaku coughed when he heard Lev said that he's masturbating a lot, as in a lot! what the heck!. Now he's imagining it, and he's not doing anything to shake it off, instead, he just makes his self think of it since he'll not gonna see it ever.

"wow Haiba, really? a lot?"

He teases him and grins at him and he saw how his cheeks blush hard.

"Sorry!, you don't need to answer that, I also have those morning woods, and a lot is an understatement for me, cause I'm a healthy young man"

He continued to tease him and got amazed at his reactions. And as for Kenma, he's holding in his laugh while looking at Lev too.

"Pfft, Kenma stop that face, endure!"

They both covered their mouths not to laugh at Lev.

The emerald-eyed boy just pouted at them in embarrassment and clutches at the both of his arms, still crossing them together. 

"C-Cut it out! It's only natural! Well, a lot maybe not natural but, still!" he complained as his brows arched down.

This is why he doesn't want to talk about private things like this because he knew that he would get laughed at. But hearing Yaku's laughs somehow make him feel at ease and it came out as music to his ears, that one music that he wants to hear over and over again. He pressed his lips together and laughed along with them. 

After a few good laughs, he finally calmed himself down and sighed softly, a smile plastered heavily on his face. 

"Okay, it's my turn to ask right?"

He ran his fingers through his neck, making the atmosphere uncomfortable as he grumbles, feeling this will be a bad thing to ask them. 

"What would you do if you liked a person with the same sexuality..?" he hesitantly asked before looking at the both of them straight in the eye. 

"Lev, I thought you were straight..?" Kenma asked him, worry dripping from his voice. 

"I don't know..." Lev just shrugged before fiddling with his fingers nervously.

Yaku was caught off guard of Lev's question. It hit him hard, cause it's one of the questions that he himself has yet confirmed.

"Yeah, I thought you're into girlfriends Haiba?"

He looks at Lev's eyes and he was shocked when he saw how intense he was staring at him, but he didn't look away, he stared back at him so that he won't notice that he's been nervous and uneasy, because he just asked a question that the answer is his name and he wants to answer out loud, but no, he won't take the risk now, he needs to know first if Lev's has someone he likes.

"Ahm, well for me, as long as your happy, sexuality is not an issue, we are free to like anyone we want, regardless of gender. If you like or love someone, sexuality will never be a hindrance."

He all said that while looking at Lev's piercing eyes seriously.

Lev blinked a few times at Yaku, looking awed that someone like him understands what he feels that made him even have more hope in courting Yaku in the future, hoping even more than the brunette would take his offer if the courting would ever happen. 

He beamed a bright smile at Yaku and nods in agreement. 

"I didn't know someone like you would understand! Thanks for the advice, Mori!" 

He took a huge bite at his pizza, already finishing 3 slices as he drank his iced tea.

"Okay, so what to do next?"

Ah, he really does like Lev, he's being too attractive in his eyes, all his expressions are melting him if only he can like him back, but it seems he wouldn't, He's too plain and boring for him, he's much more match to Kenma or some else instead of him. He really needs to stop.

"Let's finish eating and we should sleep it's already 1 am."

Yaku almost ate half of the fries already, he and Lev was the one who keeps on eating, well at least there's one thing they have in common, a food addict. 

"Kenma, you should eat more, you're so thin, you need more muscle for volleyball, and setter always touches the ball, you're the heart and brain of the team, you're the one who's playing nonstop, so eat!"

He places the last box of pizza and fries and looks intensely to Kenma.

"Eat or I'll hide your PSP"

Kenma's eye widens and immediately eats the food. He and Lev both look at each other and started laughing on Kenma.

Lev had never had a share of laughs with other people so laughing with Yaku seems nice. He'd never felt so at ease before and staring at Yaku's chestnut eyes, oh, how he likes to stare at it forever. It feels like he's being consumed by its hollowness and how he wants to be there to fill it up. 

He wants to be the one who's there to meet Yaku's gaze but all of those thoughts got cut off when he heard Kenma clear his throat, distracting Lev from getting too far with his feelings. He mouthed a "sorry" that made Kenma sigh.

"Okay, so it's Saturday today right? Since it's already past 12. We might start a cuddle session if we sleep too much. Is that okay with you? We get really clingy." Lev stated as he plays with his own fingers feeling a bit nervous about this. 

"But don't worry it's just cuddling. I'll just scold Lev if he tries to do something inappropriate." Kenma said softly as he glares at the tall silvernette. Damn him and his height.

Yaku observed that Kenma always scold Lev when he's staring at him, do Kenma likes Lev too? so their feelings are mutual?.

His heart suddenly aches a little. 'this is not good', he thought, he's gonna ruined their friendship if this continues, he needs to act normal in front of them, he can do this, he needs to be happy and support them if ever they'll be in a relationship. 'Be strong Morisuke, you can do this'.

"Cuddling? well, I don't know how it's done, so I guess I'm having my first-time list checked now, I don't mind doing my every first time with the both of you, so cuddling session is on!"

He excitedly smiles and waited for the two to tell him what to do.

"Oh, okay then! So..."

"I'm gonna sleep in my own room."

"Wha-"

Lev glared at Kenma in horror, knowing that he'll probably end up being alone with Yaku, having a cuddle session which is not good for him. He kinda gets the idea that Kenma wants to sleep in his room so he could get them set up in his booby trap.

"But, Kenma-san, it would be pretty scary if you're all alone sleeping in your own room, wouldn't it?" Lev angrily smiled at Kenma as Kenma innocently smiled back. 

"No. No, it wouldn't." He replied calmly. 

The pudding head grabbed Lev by the collar and took him to his room, bowing to Yaku before doing so. He closed the door behind him and glared at Lev.

"You're not going to fucking ruin this for me," he growled, golden eyes piercing into emerald ones. 

"But, I thought you hate this kind of stuff? And how did you know-"

"No, I'm just tired of staring at you two staring at each other's asses all day. So just get on it with it!"

He said that as he opened the door again and pushed Lev out of his room and whispered a 'good night' to Lev before shutting his door down. Lev only flinched. He walked over to where Yaku was at and gave the brunette a nervous smile. 

"Okay, so... Kenma is feeling a little sick right now... But he's fine! Don't worry! So... It's just the two of us... Doing the session..." he mumbled but loud enough for Yaku to hear.

Yaku's getting confused now, he can see how the two talks secretly without him hearing it, but he won't have the right to ask what is it, they just met him so maybe there are things that he shouldn't know that's why they talk to each other like that, or maybe..... 'stop Morisuke, you're just hurting your own feelings'. He sighed and face Lev when he heard him came back from Kenma's room.

"You sure he's fine?, maybe he ate too much, and what will we do now, is the sleepover still on?, and oh what is cuddling again?, what do I have to do?"

He really doesn't know what cuddling with someone is. He's been alone since birth, perks of being an only child and has parents that are busy on their business. So there are things that he knows the meaning but doesn't know how to do it or what to feel about it.

Lev blinked nervously at him and sits on the edge of the futon, clutching unto the sheets nervously.

"O-Okay, so... Are you okay with hugging..? Snuggling? That's what cuddles are all about. B-But if you don't want to, it's fine!" he stuttered as he straightens himself up, sweating nervously. 

'Although, I wanted to cuddle with you...'

He thought as he looked down on the sheets, he was thinking too much about it. When he got to look up to stare at Yaku, he noticed the brunette's eyes were blown wide making Lev confused. It took him a few blinks before realizing he said his thoughts out loud, making him blush madly from ear to ear and cover his mouth with his hand. 

"I-I'm so sorry about that! I was too straightforward! P-Please doesn't get weirded out by me!" 

He accidentally yelled as his eyes were shut down, waiting to be shouted back because he knew he said something embarrassing, and now he's thinking Yaku might be grossed out with him now.

"Pfft! hahahah! so that's what cuddling was about!, no worries Haiba, I don't mind, and I want to cuddle with you too."

He smiled from ear to ear, knowing what's cuddling is about, he won't let this opportunity slipped, and for Lev not to notice that he's nervous and has some hidden agenda. So he needs to act normal when it comes to Kenma and Lev, for them not to know his true feelings. He'll just keep his desire for Lev within him and not show it.

Then he saw Lev's eyes, it's looking away, he's being uneasy.

"So is it fine with you that it's just you and me here?, cause I think your not comfortable with me only me here, should we just sleep in our rooms?"

"N-No! I'm not uncomfortable! Quite the opposite actually." he explained as he held Yaku's hand absentmindedly. He was smiling like an idiot but he's completely aware he's doing that face. 

He grabbed the comforter and lays down beside Yaku, clutching unto the comforter to wrap it on the both of them and smiled at Yaku. 

"You won't mind something like this, wouldn't you..?" he asked slowly, not sure about this question. 

"And actually, me and Kenma-san aren't something like that. We're only friends."

He answered and chuckled at Yaku's expression. 

"Your face is actually easy to read. Don't worry, I'm not feeling uneasy about it."

"I know you two are friends, and it's fine with me if you two love each other in a romantic way, I'll even support you."

He smiled again, but this time he was just pretending, but still manage to smile like normal, his words are stabbing him hard, but he needs to say it, for Lev not to notice his true feelings.

"Hey no I'm not if you really can read me easily then tell me what I'm thinking right now"

He moves closer to him but not touching him and to see his face clearly since the light was already dimmed. He's lifting his head since Lev is too tall even when laying down.

Lev unconsciously moved closer to Yaku's face, their faces merely an inch away from each other. He ran his fingers through Yaku's knuckles without himself knowing. 

"You didn't mean your words. You actually sound hurt. Why's that?" 

He moved closer to him, unaware that their breaths are mixing in. He intertwined their fingers together, not breaking away from Yaku's gaze and slowly closes his eyes but still kept them half-lidded, tilting his head a bit intending to do something that's probably inappropriate for the both of them.

"Morisuke, are you..?" 

Their moment was broken when Lev's hand slipped on the silky comforter, causing him to stumble to his front and caging Yaku to the ground. He got stiff when he realized what he was trying to do and stares at Yaku in fear, scared that he might lose their friendship because of an attempt of kissing him unconsciously. Yaku was still laying down on the sheets, being caged by Lev's long lanky arms. 

"I-I'm sorry, Mori! I-I wasn't- I didn't-"

Yaku was nervous, he can't move, he's getting hypnotized by Lev's emerald green eyes, he can't look away, and his lips are tempting him, a kiss, his very first kiss, he wants it to be Lev, and also wants him to be the last, he was about to close his eyes but he saw his expression got scared and told him he's sorry, he felt a pang in his heart for hearing his sorry for his actions.

"A-ahm I'm sorry too, I didn't push you away since I got drowned by your stares"

He looks to his side for Lev not to see him blushing for the first time. But he still didn't push him away, cause he can't, he wants to be caged by him like this. But it will ruin everything, he doesn't want to be alone again.

"Don't look scared, j-just forget what happened if y-you think it's wrong, but please d-don't leave me"

He said softly and shut his eyes hard, he's being vulnerable. Lev isn't moving, he's still caging Yaku, like his making him feel that he'll never leave him.

Lev looked at the blushing brunette with wide-blown eyes making himself frozen by the sight because it was the expression he wanted to see every day, the expression he wanted to see on Yaku's face since the first day they stumbled on each other. 

He took his chin and tilts his face to look at his beautiful brown chestnut eyes. 

"Mori, I know this is a weird statement to say and you'll probably get grossed out by me. We just met. And I'm a guy. You're a guy too so this makes the situation weirder. But..."

He stroked Yaku's burning cheeks and looks at his eyes intensely when they got to open, making Lev's heart skip a beat. 

"Morisuke, I think... I think I like you." 

Finally, he said it. The words he's been longing to say to the pretty brunette in front of him. Confessions aren't really his thing and he finds it corny until Yaku came in and made the silvernette change his perspectives of love. 

His eyes were blown wide again when he realized what he just confessed and immediately stood up from where he was caging. 

"I'm so sorry, I spouted nonsense again! Sorry I made you feel uncomfortable! I didn't mean to say it aloud!" he yelled at him unintentionally as he shuts his eyes hard, waiting for a slap to come into his cheek. 

"A-And don't get the wrong idea... I just meant it as... A friend... I like you being my friend, yeah! That's it!" 

He lied. He doesn't know if Yaku felt the same way towards him too so he needs to lie for now just to make sure. He doesn't want their friendship to be ruined because of some nonsense he's spouting out of the blue. At least that's what Lev thinks.

Yaku's heartbeat is racing fast when Lev touched him, he didn't know that he can feel this more than he expected.

And his confession, it broke his heart, he really thought it's more than friends, what is he expecting, he doesn't have anything that Lev would like.

He sits up and reach for Lev's cheek then smiled while hiding the pain of his very first rejection.

"Thank you Haiba, I like you too, just forget what happened if it's making you uncomfortable, ahm, I guess we should sleep now, I'll be laying on the right side of the futon, just think of me as Kenma sleeping beside you, so that you'll have a comfortable sleep."

He needs to hide it all. He can't risk it now. He can't lose Lev.

"Goodnight Haiba, Thanks again for everything, I hope we can get to know each other more as time goes by, let's sleep now"

Lev watched Yaku lay down on the futon, back facing him which made his heartache a little. He didn't mean to hurt Yaku's feelings. He didn't mean all of this to happen. He wanted to fix this awkward silence if he still has the time. 

He confessed to Yaku about liking him and Yaku said it too. 'He probably meant being a friend to him...' he thought as a hint of sadness could be seen from his eyes but that didn't stop him from scooting closer to the male, wrapping his hands around Yaku's waist. 

He felt Yaku's jaw open but he abruptly stops him. He didn't want to hear those hateful comments coming from him. Well, if loathe is coming from his mouth, he would be very hurt so he cuts him off. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you." 

He clenched on Yaku's shirt tighter, unable to let go. He wants to feel his warmth forever and this is probably the last moment he'll feel it again if he continues to say things but he doesn't care. He needs to cherish this. 

"I'm sorry I lied. About a few seconds ago, I lied about liking you... As a friend. I don't want to ruin our friendship because of some nonsense you'll probably think is."

He reaches out further to grip on Yaku's open palm and intertwines his fingers with them, clutching unto them like there's no tomorrow.

"And yeah, we should get some sleep. Today's been a rough day..."

He fakely laughed, which is pretty obvious to tell and closes his eyes, snuggling into the brunette's hair making himself calm by the sweet scent of Yaku's shampoo. 

He wants to do this every day. He doesn't want to admit this because he's overthinking again. Thinking that Yaku will leave him all alone in the living room and then sprint straight to his own room so he kept it to himself and made himself relaxed.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo9.o18.o20  
> >.< .......... >.<


	5. G O

Half a year had passed, Winter season is now visible to their eyes, they're now being greeted by snow and cold breeze of the surroundings every day. Things got really exciting and challenging for Yaku. He became so friendly and open to people around him, he seldom gets mad and got pissed, he changes his self into a positive one. Other people can easily approach and befriend him, he lets his self be surrounded by them and enjoy each and everyone's company.

He's still living together with Lev and Kenma, those two really change his life to a better one, they never leave his side, they're always together and make sure that they have each other whatever happens.

They played on national but loss to Karasuno,

And after this long months, he can finally admit that he's really a gay, he never got attracted to girls, and there's one thing that he can't change even though he was rejected from the start, but instead, it grew and went deeper.

He's helplessly in love with Haiba Lev. 

He tried to give up, distract his self, and even tried liking girls, but it all failed, cause he's so damn in love with Lev already. He acted like a normal friend around him, never let a hint slipped into his action and words that will tell his feelings to Lev. The confession from that day still lingers to him, he didn't take Lev's confession seriously, cause that time, Lev's looks like he's having a problem to decide. so he just accepted his very first ache that day and told Lev that friendship will last longer.

He manages to act normal on the next morning and it looks like Lev was the same too, and that confirmed his thought that Lev really is confused about what he said that night.

Since he can't stop liking Lev that turns into loving him now, he just let his self love Lev one-sidedly and never confessed to him, knowing that many girls from school like him and even confessed their love for Lev. And of course, he's a guy.

He even got popular because of playing volleyball, But seeing this girl in front, reaching out a small pink envelope made him jealous. She's the most attractive girl in their year. Even he can tell how beautiful she is.

"Yakumi-san, I think I'm in love with Haiba, can you help me hand this letter to him?"

He's really jealous when Lev is being happy with someone else besides him and Kenma. But since he doesn't have the right to feel all this, he's just enduring and holding back.

He took the letter and smile to her.

" Sure, I'll hand this to him asap."

He smiles again and put the letter to his bag.

It's been half a year since Lev confessed to Yaku and it turned out horribly. 

His mind is still lingering on that thought and he couldn't find a way to stop those train of thoughts chugging around his head. All he wanted is to let these kinds of feelings go and let himself be free once again. But since Yaku stole his heart and kept it somewhere Lev can't find, he's having a really bad time. 

The three of them are getting along well -- with Yaku there being talkative and adding fun in the atmosphere, Kenma having to scold Lev which turns out as a definition of fun to Yaku, and Lev being so noisy that he couldn't keep himself shut for a day -- and there was literally no one that could stop their friendship from breaking down. As long as Lev keeps clinging onto that string of hope of making Yaku his. 

He's still having that feeling that Yaku took the confession to his heart but Lev never mentioned a word about it. He only keeps the thought to himself and he knew imaginations are only his escape to avoid this tugging pain in his heart.

Few months had passed and through those times his feelings slowly fade and he's freaking out about it. What if he'll become straight? What if eventually, he'll get a girlfriend that would only cause the brink of breaking the trio's friendship? He's petrified. He's scared. He doesn't want these feelings to waver because he knew he still has a chance of putting a part on Yaku's heart. He just knows it. 

Girls had confessed to him. One even attempted to steal a kiss from him but fortunately for his height, the girl failed from doing so that made the silvernette feel relief. If Kenma or Yaku would see him in a situation like that, he knew he's screwed. He kept on refusing love letters and bento invites from girls from his class and from different sections since he knew there was already someone that took a VIP seat on his heart. 

He knew he wasn't confused when he confessed to Yaku that night but why did he hesitate? That was one question that still runs around in his mind and whenever he thinks about it, it makes him hate himself more. 

Those feelings fade away whenever time passes by. Maybe because of the slight loss of communication they both had. He wanted to linger to those feelings. And that feeling worsened and deepened when Yaku brought out a small pink envelope and handed it to Lev. 'Is this finally a proper confession?' Lev thought as he took the envelope with wide eyes. 

"What's this..?" he asked as he opens the envelope, taking a good look at it before pulling the letter that was inside the envelope but still didn't read the note and kept on staring at Yaku with questioning eyes.

"Yuuto Rina, from class 2, the one who won the pageant, our year's representative, she told me to hand the letter to you, You really are more popular now Haiba, I can see that being the Ace on our team boast all your appeal to girls"

He taps his shoulder and lightly gripped it.

"You've been confessed to many times, but you still can't choose? I thought you want a girlfriend?"

This is torture, Yaku's nearing his limit, Rina is a perfect match for Lev, is he ready to see Lev to be owned by someone else?. 

"You sure are picky haha, or it's just you have someone you're in love with already?"

Now he said it!, 'good luck for another heartbreak, Morisuke'.

Lev let out a low 'oh' and looked at the letter with eyes no longer lit up. It was darkened. He thought this was Yaku's letter. The letter that was supposed to change their relationship from friends to lovers. 

"No, I'm not picky and no, I'm not in love. Not anymore." 

He told him bluntly, the hope from his voice completely wearing out from his voice. He doesn't want this. He doesn't want to wait anymore. 

"And don't worry, I'll check her out. You don't have to think about my love life anymore, I think I can handle this and maybe I'll get to like her back."

He smiled softly as he settled the envelope to his pocket, reaching out for Yaku's hair and ruffles it a bit making the silvernette chuckle. 

"Are you and Kenma-san so interested about my love life? Don't worry, I'll give you news if this girl catches my interest." 

He chuckled again as he shoved his hands to his pockets, smiling painfully at Yaku knowing that he needs to finally let this feeling go since he finally knew that there is no future ahead of him if he did get himself in a relationship with Yaku.

Yaku unconsciously grabbed Lev shirt tight as if letting it go would mean letting him literally go out of his life. He got tense, he can feel his ears flicking and his cheeks are burning. What he just said really made his heart break into pieces this time.

He looks at Lev's confused eyes with his eyes full of regret.

"Haiba, c-can you tell m-me who are y-you in love with even though you don't love her anymore?"

He still gripping his shirt tight and his other hands are covering his one ear, trying to calm his self, not taking away of his gaze to Lev's piercing eyes.

"I-I just need to k-know n-now, I'll let g-go of your shirt after you say it, promise"

He can't stop stuttering, he's way too nervous and tense.

Lev gave him a long exhausted sigh and looks at his eyes, piercing through that beautiful brown pairs that he could never forget. Up until now. 

"It was actually a he. And I was afraid of it," he said as he continues to look at Yaku with deflated eyes, stares slowly getting cold and numb. 

"Remember that one time, when we were having our very first cuddle session?" 

He notices Yaku nod and continues to speak with a shaky breath, eyes starting to burn but tried his best to stop it from getting worse. 

"I meant it. It wasn't a joke. I really meant it. I said it by the heart, but it seems like you didn't take it seriously. That it was only a mere act for you." 

He admitted as he looks away from Yaku's eyes. He wanted to beam his signature joyful smile but it seems like he can't pull it off today since he's feeling too much pain. Instead, he beamed a small twisted smile and mumbled, "Please let me go now."

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Another month had passed. Yaku moved back to his own apartment on the village. He revealed his identity to the two the next day Lev confessed to him. He can't stay there anymore, knowing that he hurt Lev for so long, and now that he doesn't love him anymore makes it more painful for him to see him every day, so he decided to let them know the truth and plead to them to keep it a secret. Kenma doesn't want him to go and convinced him multiple times to just stay there, but Lev, he didn't say a word, well he expected that already since it was his fault that he's cold towards him, but seeing and feeling it is too much for him to bear. Lev change, but only to him, they never talked unless it's necessary, and really hurts, Yaku didn't know that loving someone can hurt him like this, his first love is also his first heartache.

He never let anyone know his pain, even Kenma, he manages to mask his emotions, he's still the Yaku they know, he was hurt and in pain but he's keeping it in, he can even be the usual Yaku when talking with Lev, he doesn't let him see his pain, it was his way to atone for hurting Lev. And seeing Lev happy again with someone broke him even more, but he can't do anything now, he slipped his chance, he treasured the friendship too much that he set aside Lev's feelings, now that treasures are gone, and it's his fault. He's back on being alone, but never let anyone see his real emotions. He masks his pain and nobody knows.

"Yakumi Kun, you're receives are epic and superb, how did you do that? are you some kind of a monster? You're getting better and better like the room of you're improvement still has a lot of spaces" 

Inouka said to him after their practice game, he just laughed about it and mess his hair since they are sitting on the floor and he can reach his head. He's clinging to him this past few weeks for receiving practice and he was confused at first why he suddenly ask for help for his receive, they're not that close, but he insist for help, and Kuroo ask him to help the team practice receiving, and he can't say no, cause being a Libero was the reason for his living now. 

"Don't flatter me too much, I just love being a Libero this much that I want it to be the centre of my life."

He can pretend too well now, his mask is doing a good job. Inouka said something but he didn't hear it, instead, he just let him mess his hair and laugh with him, then he suddenly felt chills on his body, like someone is staring at him. Then Inouka shouted.

"Lev! Did you see how Yakumi kun perfectly receive all the balls all throughout the game?! It was so amazing!"

Lev kept staring at the both of them, Yaku and Inouka, and felt an ache in his heart, feeling something that he didn't felt before and don't want to know now. But he can't stop feeling this emotion whenever he sees Yaku smiling at someone else beside him. 'It's not like I still love Mori.' He thinks. 'Is this what they call jealousy?' He thinks again. 'Is it already too late?' He can't stop thinking about it, thinking about Yaku, smiling at Inouka like he was his world. He doesn't want that. But he knew he didn't have the right to be jealous because Yaku wasn't his from the start. 

He wants to call out to him. He wants to run to his open arms. He wants to grab his hands and hold unto it forever, to feel his warmth again. But now it's already too late. He's now thinking negative thoughts. That Yaku and that Inouka are in a relationship. But that can't happen, right? The realization hit him like a truck. He still loves him. He still loves Yaku. And that might be the worst realization he realized in his entire life. 

He gave a thumbs-up to Inouka with a wide grin, trying to hide his anger. He didn't know his own free hand was trembling in a fist. He just wants to take Yaku somewhere, away from his teammates so he could feel his soft peachy lips-

"Haiba-kun?" 

His train of thoughts was cut off when a soft voice called out to him and felt a hand gripping on his trembling fist. It was the girl. The girl that sent Yaku the letter to give it to him. 

"You okay, Haiba-Kun? You seem a little bit off..." she said, worry dripping down her calm tone. 

"Yes. I'm okay, Yuuto." he smiled softly.

That soft smile was supposed to be reserved for Yaku. But since he's gotten himself a girlfriend now, he should let those things go and enjoy life with his supposed-to-be-love-of-his-life.

Yaku saw Rina entered the gym and went straight Lev, his heart was torn again, he just recently heard that they're now in a relationship, and it made him realize how much he's in love with Lev. Cause for the first time in his life he cried that day, good thing it was just their practice game the next day and only Kuroo and Inouka notice his fluffy eyes.

He was staring for too long that Inouka notices him again. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yakumi kun, are you ok?"

Inouka can see how Yaku look at Lev secretly, and the flashes of emotions in his eyes for a couple of seconds never slipped his gaze, cause he's also like that, looking at Yaku and admiring him, liking him more like he's in love with him, but he won't confess, cause he already knows from the start that Yaku was in love with Lev. It may not be noticeable by others, but he easily notice it, since he was the one who also looks at Yaku every time like how Lev looks at him too, that's why he was shocked when he heard that Lev has a girlfriend. He was about to ask Yaku about it but from that day that he saw how Yaku's eyes change, he already knew, he was broken, but he's keeping it in by himself, he's covering it up, he already know Yaku this much that he can distinguish his real and fake emotion. 

Yaku smiled at him, the usually bright smile, the fake one, then hits his arms.

"Of course I'm ok Inouka!, why wouldn't I? or is it you that's not ok?." 

Yaku was thankful that Inouka was always there to distract him from looking at Lev, he's being a masochist, he kept on stealing glances at Lev even though he's with Rina, he's making his heart take all the pain for him to finally get numb for his love to fade away, but it won't. He's even falling for Lev more, he didn't know why, but he really had his heart lock for him. Even if he's not the reason for his soft smile and happiness, he'll be happy for him, he'll just love him from afar, as long as Lev happy with Rina, he'll support him, even though his heart can't take it anymore.

Then he suddenly felt Inouka hugged him, that almost covered his whole body, especially his face, he felt Inouka's hand pressing him into his chest by holding the back of his chest.

"Move Inou-" 

"Risuke, you're crying, I won't let them see it, so calm down, try to stop it now and I'll let go if you"

He was shocked, he didn't realize his tears fall already, good thing there's only a few of them on the gym and they're on a blind spot. 

"I-I'm sorry Inouka, just a l-little bit, don't l-let go for a while"

Yaku let his tears fall and sob on Inouka's chest, gripping the side of shirt and Inouka just let him.

Just when Lev is about to leave the gym to send Yuuto to her classroom, he saw a sight that he never wants to see again -- Yaku hugging Inouka like there's no tomorrow, face buried deep into his chest and shoulders trembling -- was he crying? 

He stood still as his jaw dropped at the horrible scene, he wants to take Inouka's place. No. He already took that place but Inouka stole it from him. His anger even deepened, he's getting envious of Inouka. He just wants Yaku to be in his arms but that couldn't happen now because of the day he hesitated. 

He didn't realize he was trembling in anger and hissing at them the whole time. He's going feral. But he wants to keep his anger in. He's still overflowing in anger but he wants to keep his cool for him not to be too obvious. 

"Haiba-kuunn, are you going to send me off or not?" his girlfriend finally spoke, voice mixing with anger and impatience. 

"Can't you just go on your own? I'm not your butler." he coldly stated, his gaze still not breaking from staring at the two. 

The girl just scoffed at him and clicked her tongue at her, frowning. He let go of his hand harshly and turned her back on him. 

"Fine. But you owe me a date later." she quickly said as she ran towards her respective room. 

He didn't care about what Yuuto felt. All he's thinking about now is how Yaku is hugging Inouka. He wants to be the one clutching Yaku. He quickly ran to Yaku's direction without any second thoughts and halted when he became close to where they were. 

"What... Happened?" he quietly asks as he kneeled facing them, worry and anger plastered in his face.

Yaku got tense when he heard Lev's voice that causes him to buried his face more at Inouka's chest and gripped his shirt tighter as if he's telling him not to let go, not now, not in front of Lev. He sure he's not on the gym, he saw him and Rina went out, 'why is he here'.

Inouka glared at Lev and met Lev's intense stare at him too. But he won't back down. Yaku needs him.

"Yakumi kun just felt sick, I'll send him to the clinic"

But before Inouka's about to carry Yaku, Lev's hand took Yaku's arm forcefully and he's the one who carried Yaku.

Yaku flinched, he felt Lev's touch again, it's been months since he felt his warmth, instead of struggling, he just let him carry him and buried his face on Lev's neck to hide his flushed face from crying, and he stopped crying before Lev came. His scent is so calming, he missed him so much, being held by Lev like this is making his heart hope for a chance, a chance that maybe when he confessed to him, he'll love him back again, but he just smiled weakly, it won't ever happen, since he already has a girlfriend. He should be contented to be his friend, nothing more, nothing less. 

Inouka on the other side felt hurt but he just smiled and hopes for both of them to already talk and settle their feelings. Since he already accepted his defeat from the very start he falls for Yaku.

"Haiba, I'm fine, put me down now"

But Lev didn't listen and just gripped him more pressed his body to him tighter. And he's not going to the clinic, his walking towards the old school gym.

"W-wait, why are we going there?"

He continued on walking towards the old gym and didn't listen to what Yaku was saying. He has to make this an opportunity to talk to him alone in private. He needs to settle this once and for all. 

He puts Yaku down to a nearby abandoned bench just near the gym door and makes the brunette with down on the bench. Good thing it wasn't dusty. He kneeled in front of him and looks at him with a warm smile, missing the way Yaku looks at him before. 

"You aren't fine. But you aren't sick either. Was your sickness that worse that it's something worth crying for?" 

He slowly reached out for Yaku's damp cheeks and wipes them off with his sleeve, feeling in ease now that he got to touch Yaku once again. He wants them to be like this forever. 

"Y'know, I'm having a feeling and it might be called jealousy when I saw you and Inouka... Hugging..." he slowly said as he took Yaku's hand in his. 

"And I'm afraid I might dump my girlfriend because of it." he laughed while he intertwined their fingers together, clutching unto his knuckles. 

"I'm still having these feelings for you... And I was hoping you would feel the same way I feel about you."

He stood up from where he was kneeling at and sits down beside Yaku, staring at the brunette's eyes intensely. Ah, those beautiful brown eyes that he longed for so long. Just like he remembered back then, only a bit dull. 

He rests his forehead on Yaku's shoulder and closes his eyes, not minding if there is a person that would witness this because all he could think about is this moment he's having with Yaku. 

"Let me stay like this for a while. Please."

"I'm not crying, and I just hold into Inouka cause I felt dizzy"

He acted like it was really nothing because he's getting tense again, his ears are flicking, he doesn't know what to feel, yes he's happy cause Lev still cares for him and it looks like he really sounds jealous towards Inouka, but the fact that he's in a relationship, and he'll dump her just because of him, he somewhat felt sad, cause it looks like Rina really loves Lev.

"Hey, don't dump Yuuto, you'll hurt her"

He reaches for Lev's hair and caresses it gently, Ah, feeling Lev this close is making him want him more for himself. He wants to touch and feel him like this every single second. 

"Maybe you're just confused?, didn't you said you don't love me anymore, it was gone right, you even have Yuuto now, for sure she's the one you love since you courted her"

He didn't realize again that he started crying.

"You're already happy with her, I can't make you happy, I'm gay, Haiba, we can't be together, it's wrong."

He saying these things but he can't let go of Lev, he even intertwined his fingers to him as if he's saying not to let him go this time even if he's blurting things that are opposite on what he really feels. 

He can't hold back anymore, it's really hurting him. He needs to tell him what he really feels already and just accepts that it's too late.

"I don't deserve you and I can't make you happy, we can't be together, but I would like you to know for this last time that from the very first time we met I already fall in love with you."

He gripped Lev's hand tighter. And for the very first time, he confessed his love to his first love and called him his name for the first and last time.

"I love you, Lev"

Those were the words that Lev wanted to hear ever since he knew he loved Yaku. He always wanted to embrace Yaku in his arms and he's having that opportunity now. But somehow he's feeling hesitant again. No, he shouldn't feel this way now that he got Yaku in his arms now. 

He took Yaku's wrist and places it in his chest, looking at the brunette's eyes intensely with a warm smile. 

"How can you say you can't make me happy when my heart is beating fast because of you?" he softly whispered as he places his own hand in Yaku's chest, feeling the heartbeat rapidly beating like it was about to lose its line making Lev smile even more. 

Just like he dreamt once, this scene, this place, those stares, he dreamt of it. Almost every night that he doesn't want to wake up because of it. 

He ran his fingers through Yaku's soft strands and caresses them gently, stroking the soft thin line of his auburn hair. He wanted to feel this for eternity. For all his life. 

"You don't know how much pills I had to take so I could dream of us being like this. Heck, I even dreamt something about doing more than this. I'm sorry I only said this just now... I'm sorry I made you wait, made you feel sad, made you cry."

He rests his forehead on Yaku's forehead and looks at his eyes, piercing into his hollow dull pairs, noticing his eyes lost its light and became even duller. He grunted through his teeth and starts to feel his eyes burn, causing him to shut his eyes hard to prevent it from watering but the tears still escaped from his eyes. He can't stop his sadness and frustration from flowing through his mind and he doesn't know when it would stop.

"I love you too Morisuke. Fuck, I love you so much. P-Please, give me time to break up with Yuuto so I could be with you. Please, Mori. I love you so much." 

He buries his face into Yaku's neck and still shuts his eyes hard, trying so hard to make his tears from falling thoroughly.

'He still loves me' Yaku whispered to his self. Finally, he felt how to be loved back by someone you love dearly. 

He can't contain his happiness, but there's still something off, they'll hurt someone in the process.

is it fine? will everything will be ok?.

"I don't like the idea of hurting someone just so you can be with me."

He can now wrap his arms around Lev's nape. Feel him more, touch him more and express his love more.

"But can I be selfish this time? Can I snatch you away from her? Will you choose me?."

He lifts Lev's head and looks straight into his eyes, longing and love visible on both their eyes. Yaku gently wipes his tears, pulled his head closer to him and kiss his eyes.

"I've been dreaming of this too, yes I did wait but I didn't expect something in return, I'm contented on seeing you happy even if the reason is not me, I can still love you from afar, it's enough for me even it hurts like hell, But still I'm falling, hard and deep, I'm helplessly in love with you"

He smiles at him full of love and affection, letting all his emotion be shown right before Lev's eyes.

"I love you so much Lev, please be mine."

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo9.o20.o20  
> >.< .......... >.<


	6. R O K U

Lev happily grinned from ear to ear like an idiot and cups his cheeks to look at his eyes properly, admiring how a guy's eyes can look so beautiful.

"I am always yours. I committed myself to you. And you're mine. Always." 

He slowly closes the distance between them and closes his eyes as he kept on cupping Yaku's soft cheeks. But he didn't keep on going further because once he starts, he won't stop. And making out in a public place is definitely not a good idea so he kept on explaining.

"Actually, I think Yuuto isn't interested in me at all... I always noticed it ever since she laid eyes on a boy from my class when she was visiting me one time so I could lend some money to her. She said she was broke hahaha..." 

His words were sad but his voice actually sounded relieved. He was relieved that Yuuto liked someone else, not him. She only liked Lev so she can someone to take money. He was only treated like he was some kind of bank. 

His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was Yaku's clear glassy eyes. He wanted to admire them forever. He wanted to plaster kisses on his face. Like, seriously, how can someone be this beautiful whilst on the verge of tears? 

"I'll break up with her after training practice. Then I'll have things to settle with you once I'm done." his voice were serious but his face was screaming as joy.

Yaku's really attracted on Lev, he's getting tempted when he's this close to him, but they are at school and public place so no, he needs to endure a little. 

He feels so relieved and happy too, but knowing that she took advantage on Lev, and even had the same hidden motives like his previous friend, he's getting pissed, how dare her using Lev like that.

"Now I'm hating your future ex-girlfriend, can I make her bald?"

He seriously jokes at Lev, and he just laughed it off, aah, there it is, Lev's laugh and smile, and now, he's the reason for it. 

"Hey did you know that I fall for you, even more, when you laugh and smile?"

He smirked and give him a teasing look as he snakes his arms in his nape again, pulling him down closer to his lips.

"I'll do the privilege of you having my first kiss"

He grinned and sealed their lips with a soft quick kiss. And he felt Lev flinched. So he pulled away.

"Hehe, sorry, I can't wait to finally claim what's mine."

Lev blushed madly. Like way madly. He never had his first kiss before and it felt like he was about to burst. But in Yaku's case, it seems like it's a piece of cake for him to kiss someone. But he's way more than happy. No words can describe how happy he is that he had his first kiss with Yaku, the only love of his life.

"oi Lev, it was my first kiss too, don't you dare think I'm well experience on kissing and more than that, I can easily read you're expressions too, so just don't think I know intimate kinds of stuff"

He pulled Lev face down to him and whispered to him softly and teasingly.

"and oh~ F-Y-I-...I'm a virgin~"

He felt Lev flinched again and let go of him, sticks his tongue out then laugh his heart out on how Lev looked shocked and amused.

He looked at Yaku's eyes intensely and squeezed the brunette's cheek softly but pulling them. 

"How dare you tempt me in such situation..." he growled at Yaku as he pulled his cheeks, even more, earning a groan from Yaku. 

When he was about to steal a kiss from Yaku, a sudden clarity of throat cut their moment off. It was Kenma leaning on the door, his eyes were puffy and his cheeks were red. Was he crying?

"You can't make out in a public place, y'know that right? Heck, I was waiting for this moment you dicks!" he growled as he stomped his way into the couple's direction.

"W-We know that, Kozume. Are you crying?"

"Yes! You don't have any idea that I endured the feeling of punching you both that I cried because of it! Why did you only confess just now?" 

"Hehe, sorry Kozume. We know you love us."

Kenma only scoffed but he was smiling. He walked slowly to Yaku and Lev's direction and places a hand on their shoulders. 

"Please, don't do PDA in front of the team. It will only cause tragic occasions."

Both of them exchanged looks and nodded at Kenma eagerly. 

"So... What now?"

" Kenma! or should I call you Kozume too"

Kenma is still wiping his nose and eyes from crying but still manage to nod and smile at Yaku.

"Thank you for still looking after the both of us Kozume, sorry for making you wait for this. I hope we can still get back on how both of us are. Sorry for all the troubles that I've caused you, and thank you for not letting Lev die at the house."

He felt Lev's presence at his back so he instantly goes to Kozume's back and hides his body for Lev not to grab him.

"Stop Lev! I just told you the truth! I'M NOT LYING! HAHAHA!"

"Well, it seems like you're lying-" he comically admitted as a frown is formed on his face. 

He went to Kenma's back and immediately grabbed Yaku's wrist and pulled the shorter boy close to his chest. He smiled innocently at Kenma and wraps an arm around Yaku's waist. 

"Hey, Kenma-san? Can you tell Kuroo-senpai a lie? I wanted to skip practice today so I could spend more time with Yaku. So, can you tell him that Yaku got a headache and it was bad that I had to send him home? Pleaaseeeee~?"

Kenma just gave him a 'Seriously?' look and sighed deeply, running his hand through his bangs and gripped on his own hair gently. He looks at Lev with a tired and unamused expression but agreed with it. 

"Okay, okay. But please, for the love of God don't do anything appropriate!" 

"Sure, mom."

Lev snickered as Kenma growled in frustration. But despite the angry sounds he's making, he's internally hoping that they would do the 'thing'. He's just hoping his ship would finally sail.

"W-WAIT!LEV!"

Yaku tried to hit his chest but his hands are fast and hold his wrist for him not to struggle.

"Waah! Kozume help me!"

But Kozume just gave him a poker face and turn his back then waves at them.

" Don't forget to use protection!"

Kozume shouted, that made Yaku's eyes open wide.

"WHAT THE! HEY! KOZUME! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!"

God! his ears are flicking nonstop, he's so tense and Lev's arms that are wrapping on his waist is not helping to ease it, it's making him more flustered, he can feel his cheeks burning, he can't look straight at Lev's eyes, because of the thoughts that are entering his imagination.

"LEV!, why are skipping! and damn you, I'm not lying!"

Lev just laughed at him and teases him more by leaning down on him and holding his jaw to face him properly, but he just can't look, so he closes his eyes hard, and felt Lev's arms hugging him tighter.

Lev just laughed at the shorter boy's antics and places a soft peck on Yaku's nose, loosening his grip on the brunette's waist. 

"You don't have to close your eyes. Were you expecting something naughty? Hahaha we're only skipping practice so we can have some time for ourselves. I've been missing you, you know."

He intertwines his hands with Yaku's as he starts to sprint, exiting the old school gym. He held on to Yaku's small and delicate hands as they finally got out of the school grounds. They kept sprinting until the school was out of sight and Lev let out a small sigh of relief. The silvernette stared at Yaku as they kept walking, hand-in-hand.

"What do you want to do, Mori? Should we go straight to home or should we take a walk somewhere? If it's gonna be the second option, consider it as a date." he smiled innocently at Yaku as he gripped on Yaku's hand tighter, feeling as if he would lose him forever if he let his hand go.

This is exactly what Lev wanted since the first day they met at a street. He wants to do more than dates, he wants relationship achievements but he knew he needs to treasure Yaku's choice of decision before doing such things. Besides, he still didn't know what to do so he needs to let it slide for now. But thinking about Yaku being a virgin still lingers in his mind that he could get himself hard but that thing doesn't fit the situation they are in right now. He needs to be patient.

Yaku pants on how Lev dragged him to run, he was not prepared so he didn't have the chance to properly breathe.

"Is this real? Am I skipping practice for the first time??"

He glared at Lev.

"I'm not expecting something naughty back there you giant tree, you can't even kiss me right, so don't worry, I'll just leave it to my imagination."

He teased and laugh at how Lev's face becomes serious.

"Oi chill!, You're scaring me, I told you didn't I, I'm a virgin, so I don't know stuff like this, and the kiss, I just smacked mine to yours, cause I don't know how to do a real kiss."

He honestly blurted out like it was so normal to talk about it in front of Lev, well he's that comfortable around him so why not, he's willing to do all his first time with Lev, and he hopes he's the same.

"We skipped practice to have a date, I didn't know you like to date me that much Haiba Lev~"

He teased him again and gave him a grin.

Lev blushes slightly and scratches his nape with his free hand, his other hand still occupied with Yaku's hand gripping on his. 

"Well, I love you and it's only natural liking about dating you..." he anxiously admitted, his blush creeping even more on his face to his ears. Now he looks like a tomato. 

"O-Okay, let's skip the topic! I'm not that confident enough to talk about that kind of stuff!"

He absentmindedly ran again but halted when Yaku put his weight on his feet. He muttered as small 'sorry' as he puckers his lips, forming a pout. He's like a big baby. 

Lev isn't really uncomfortable about those kinds of topics. Heck, he isn't even innocent. He was tainted because of his naughty sister, Alisa. She convinced Lev to watch some videos so it could boost Lev's manly esteem but Lev didn't seem to get why there are a few people having a make-out session with the same sexuality. Not that he was disgusted, he was just being too innocent that time that he almost told his teacher about it but got shushed by Kenma. 

"Okay, so for real, where do you wanna go? Do you wanna take a walk somewhere or do you wanna go home? You seem exhausted from teaching Shibayama-Kun receives." 

He was really getting impatient now. He wants to kiss Yaku already but he knew he had to wait and seek Yaku for his permission to do so. But he's not that straightforward to ask for such thing so he just waits for Yaku to make the first move.

"well"

He rubs his nose and slightly blushes.

"Do you want to see where I live?"

He saw how Lev got his whole face red, and Yaku realize what he just said.

"Oi Lev! Stop thinking too much! I just want you to see my house! Arg! Forget it! Come on I'll show you one of my stores here."

He gripped Lev's hands and pulled him to walk.

"Damn you! making me think of naughty thoughts, stop blushing in front of me, you're making my body feel weird."

He dragged him into his fashion retail store since they run out of school without wearing a jacket and scarf.

"Go ahead and choose what you like to wear, don't hesitate to get any, this store is mine, we don't need to pay for anything"

He let Lev roamed the store and saw how he looks amused, causes this place is the most expensive fashion store in Tokyo, and yes it was his own store since he likes fashion, and even have his own sketches of clothes, but it was only for him to wear, he let's his trusted employees to sketch his clothing line that has his approval before launching it out to the public.

"Lev get some other clothes for winter too, just get all you want, you can get some for Kozume too, then after this, you decide where we will go"

"W-Wait, seriously? I get to pick whatever I want?" he anxiously asked Yaku as his eyes are glued on the fancy clothes that were displayed on the store. 

He sweats nervously as he picked a medium-sized turtleneck sweater and looks at Yaku with worried eyes. He wasn't sure about any of this and picking clothes in a store seems different to him. It seems like he's shoplifting.

"Is it really okay..? I can't promise to pay you back everything though..."

Yes, his family owns a clothing line that is sold throughout Japan and even reached to Paris but he hasn't gone into any store even their own store. He wasn't allowed to roam anywhere he was forbidden to go and it's almost every inch of Japan. He only runs around his house, mostly his room because his parents are too strict.

He didn't know there were stores like this exists. The designs are even better than his father's design and Lev wants to brag his boyfriend to the whole world about it. 

He picked two few tee shirts and two jeans for him and Kenma. He wasn't sure what to pick next so he looks at Yaku with puppy eyes as a sign for help. Yaku helped him sort out clothes and how to pick them, he wasn't a picky guy and so he doesn't know how to pick clothes for an aesthetical fashion clothing set.

Yaku chuckled on how Lev's eyes were begging for his help. He clinged his hands to his arms and guide him to his own collections on his VIP room, where he's the only who can enter it, cause that's the place where his limited edition works are displayed.

"Here are my works, since my boyfriend is very tall, handsome and hot, my works should look more attractive when you wear them, will you accept it?"

His collections are made from all sizes, but he only produced a little, just in case he needs to give it as a present to someone who's important to him, cause his works are all limited editions.

"This time you pick, from inner garments, inner thigh, sweater, coat, jacket and lastly a scarf, there are only a few here so you'll not gonna have a hard time to choose"

He smiled at him and intertwined their hands.

"Don't look so shy, I'm the only one who's here, there's no need to feel uncomfortable, and remember I owned this place so just relax and take your time choosing what you want"

He's being excited and happy, knowing that he has finally had someone he can let wear his works and be with him in times like this. He never felt so excited in his life, he wants to have more moments with Lev like this, and show him his true world, and he hopes that he will not leave him because of it, cause his world is not normal, he's too rich that it can even make their lives in danger if someone knew his identity. He never shows his face to anyone, he lets his uncle do that and just named him and only a few employees know him, only the trusted ones, and the rest don't know him, and always made his way in private when he's visiting their stores and companies.

"I won't let you go out here if you only get few"

That's too many. 

Too many for Lev to choose. Now that he has seen Yaku's Limited Edition kind of clothes, it made it even harder for him to choose the clothes he actually needs. But since Yaku insisted, he shouldn't refuse such offer when it was served in a silver platter. 

He wants to look good for Yaku so he shouldn't back down to this. And he should treat this as an honour to take a step on Yaku's VIP room. He took a look around the room and found all of the clothes stunning. He's really having a hard time right now. 

He doesn't want to feel Yaku that he only liked the brunette boy for his own benefit. He doesn't want to be like that friend that Yaku first made so he needs to be more polite and honest. He wants Yaku to enjoy Lev's company. 

He seriously couldn't pick even one of Yaku's collection and he's being afraid that the brunette is losing his patience. So, he sighed in defeat and looks at Yaku with pleading eyes, that same puppy look he gave him a few seconds ago. 

"Please help me, I can't choose! Your works are too stunning! They all look stunning and I'm having a hard time picking one! Please pick for me!" 

He pleaded as he comically cried and clutches on Yaku's chest, falling into his knees and kneels in front of Yaku. Choosing clothes isn't really a proper reason to get anxious at but his mind malfunctioned because of it and now he needs his boyfriend in terms like this. He wants to make his Yaku think that he looks even good in his own works so he really needs his help so he won't disappoint Yaku himself.

"You look adorable! you look like a cat that's confused on which from a furball or catnip to play with."

He pulled Lev up and reach for his cheeks.

"My boyfriend is way too good looking that my works are shouting for you to wear them, so I'll do the honour to pick for you, sit there on my table and wait for me, I'll be quick, better decide where to go next ok"

He pulled him down and kiss his cheeks and smiled happily before walking towards the clothes and starts to pick all his favourite designs that for sure will look good on Lev and Kozume, he called for his secretary and handed all the clothes and gave her the address of Lev and Kenma's house so that it'll be delivered there later, he leaves a pair of coat and scarf with matching colours, dark and light shade that they'll gonna wear now. 

He walks back to his table and saw Lev frowning, he chuckled again on his expression and stops in front of him, touches his forehead to remove his frown.

"Hey, still having a hard time deciding?" 

He pulled him up and put on the coat and scarf.

"There, you look like a model on my magazine now, I need to be careful, for you not to be snatched from me, hmm, should I brag you to the whole world? for them to know that you're mine"

He smiled and wraps his arms around his waist, buried his face on his chest and hug him tight.

"I love you, Lev"

'This angel is gonna be the death of me.' Lev muttered under his breath as he wraps his arms around Yaku's shoulders, bringing the midget closer to his chest and rests his cheek on the brunette's head.

"I love you too Mori. More than you could ever imagine."

He smiled fondly as he found his way to Yaku's neck and buried his face into the crook, loving the way Yaku smells. He crouches down a bit and held Yaku by the thighs to hold him up, putting him on the table and made him sit with him in between Yaku's legs. He ran his fingers through Yaku's cheeks and runs them down to his chin, holding it to make the pretty brunette look at him straight in the eye. Brown eyes found its way to emerald ones. Lev doesn't want to let go of his gaze but he closed his eyes and leaned closer to Yaku's face, attempting to have their proper kiss. 

Lev doesn't really know a lot about these kinds of things but whenever he's with Yaku, he feels like there is a path to follow. He wants Yaku to spend his firsts with his tall Russian boyfriend. He wants to be the first to taste Yaku. He wants to be the first to touch Yaku and the chance of having them is 100% now that they're all alone in Yaku's VIP room. He's getting impatient and that would probably be a bad thing. 

He closes the distance between them and presses his lips to Yaku. He always wanted to feel those soft peachy lips and now he had the right to feel them every day. If he had Yaku's permission to do so. He continued on pressing his lips and starts to tilt his head to get a better angle. He runs his fingers through Yaku's hair down to his nape pulling him closer, feeling the kiss deepening every second had ticked.

Yaku didn't know what to do, he was shocked when Lev lifts him up to his table and giving him piercing stares that end up with kissing him now, he can't close his eyes, he can see how Lev's is kissing him passionately, but he can't move, he just let him kiss him and his body is starting to feel weird. When Lev bites his lips, he unconsciously opens his mouth and Lev took that opportunity to slide his tongue inside that made Yaku moaned in between their kiss.

Yaku can't believe he can produce that kind of sound and he's feeling hot, his body is burning, something weird is building upon his stomach, is this what they say 'butterflies in the stomach', a very girly thing, that he can't believe he's feeling right now.

When Lev sucks his tongue, as if on cue he wraps his arms around his nape, gripping his hair tight and begins to kiss back, copying the way he's kissing him, but he's feeling too much, this is new to him, he's getting drown and hypnotize. 

He can't breathe, his heart is about to explode, he can feel the fire on his body rushing to down, he's aroused, aroused because of his boyfriend, aroused because of the feeling of wanting more, his face is burning too, he literally can't breathe cause he doesn't know how to when kissing, so he bites Lev's lip to make him pull away.

That's when Yaku finally breath, he's panting messily, flustered face with drunken lewd eyes that are now staring at Lev.

Lev wiped the drool that was dripping on the side of his mouth with the sleeve of his coat. He can't process what has happened because he's feeling too aroused too. Feeling too dizzy to think. 

He stares at Yaku's eyes, only realizing that they just made out at Yaku's working station and blushes furiously.

"D-Did... Did we really did that?"

He laughed like as if he just discovered a gold bar. He couldn't believe what he just did with Yaku and wraps his arms around Yaku to hug him, burying his face into his neck, the wide smile still plastered on his face.

"Fuck, our first make-out session... Why did it have to happen on your VIP room?" he jokingly asked as he ran a hand through Yaku's soft strands.

"But, anyway, it felt good right? Too good for our first time hahaha."

He lifts his face up from his neck to take a look at Yaku's flushing face. Oh, that's the expression he wants to see every day. It's making him feel aroused. Making him crave for his lover that's in front of him right now. 

"Did you like it? I'm sorry I suddenly kissed you that I didn't give you time to breathe."

"Damn you, I told you I don't know how to kiss right?"

Yaku still panting hard, he's feeling dizzy too.

"Feeling good is an understatement, I can't even explain how good it really is, and do you mind telling me why you are good at kissing?"

He can still feel his body burning, he was kinda craving for something more.

"It's cold but yet I feel so hot, is this normal? what did you do to me, Lev?"

He loosens his tie and unbuttoned the first three-button of his uniform. 

"and I don't like it, cause I love it, can we do that a lot from now on?" 

He's feeling like this from a kiss, what more if.....

"Damn it, Lev! you're making me horny??? and it's my first time feeling it from someone, what should I do?, I'm not familiar with this feeling."

Good thing his VIP room is is exclusively for him only, no one can enter it unless it's his order, and it was soundproof since he doesn't want noises when he's doing his sketches.

He looks into Lev's eyes and saw something in it that he can't name, he was staring at him like.... he's undressing him???? ...

"L-Lev?"

He immediately reaches for Yaku's buttons and yanks them open, exposing Yaku's firm stomach. It has visible muscles and that even made Lev more aroused and horny. He's staring at him too intensely. He wants more of Yaku. 

He lifts the uniform off from Yaku and throws it aside and followed suit, removing his coat and unbuttoning his own uniform sliding it down from his body. He didn't know what came to him but one thing is for sure that he wants all of Yaku. 

He pins the brunette down by the wrists, Yaku's back meeting the cold tile of the table. He's still in between Yaku's legs and now he's pinning the boy down. What's he gonna do next? Eat him alive? Well, most precisely. 

"I'm sorry, Mori. I can't help myself."

He leaned down to his face. But instead of Yaku's lips, his lips are touching his warm neck. He nibbles on the skin a bit and sucked the skin not too hard to hurt but hard enough to leave a mark. 

He marked Yaku. And that sent chills to Lev's spine. 

He wants the whole world to know that Lev Haiba is the one that experienced to touch Yaku and mark him. He wants to do it more. He wanted to leave as many marks as he liked. But that would definitely hurt and hiss in pain so he decided he would just leave one mark for now. 

"Morisuke, can I..?"

Yaku is getting excited, he's new to this but his body is aching for Lev's, he wants to feel him more, he wants to be his first, he didn't care where and when, but he's sure he'll give it all to him 

Lev's body is so hot and sexy, so broad and big, pale yet tempting.

He can feel the mark throbbing on his neck that he made and felt his cheeks burn again, He can't move, his hands are being pinned on the table, and his thighs are being spread wide for Lev's position.

His piercing his gaze on him, it was pleading, and he looks like he was having a hard time enduring something until he felt something hard that's poking stomach.

Yaku's eyes widen, now he can feel his whole body flushing red, this is insane, he was not prepared for this mentally and emotionally a while ago but now all he can think is.....

Will he fit? 

He gulped and saw how Lev smirked at him, fuck it was sexy, he's seducing him and yes he is already seduced.

"Please do remember that I'm not lying when I said that I-M-A-V-I-R-G-I-N."

Lev laughed at what he warned and just places a peck on Yaku's lips, giving him a warm soft smile. 

"Don't worry, I won't make it hurt that much. I'll take good care of you." 

He mutters between the pecks he's placing on Yaku's face. He ran his fingers down Yaku's stomach, starting from his neck down to his chest and then to his stomach, stopping when he got to reach Yaku's thin hairline. He's inserting his fingers down to Yaku's boxers and finally reaching to his already slick length. Lev smirked at the feeling and retreats his hands from the boxers. 

He didn't really know what came to his nerves right now. He never even knew how he knew what to do and how to seduce Yaku. 

"Do you happen to have any lubes and condoms here? Well, condoms aren't necessarily needed if we can have the time to clean up. But lubricants are really needed."

He always had to ruin the mood, doesn't he?

Lev's kisses are addicting, he wants more of it, and he wants to learn fast how to make him feel good too.

His touch is burning his body more, and he flinched when he touched his shaft, damn it he's feeling too much again, he feels like anytime he will explode, his heart is beating from getting excited and nervous. 

He will let Lev do what he wants to him, he'll just follow, for now, he needs to learn it on a very unexpected actual situation now, and he hopes he can do better for a first-timer. Bur still, there are things that he doesn't know since he never had any sexual desire before he met Lev, and he doesn't even know how men usually do intimate things like this. So yeah, Yaku is certified innocent.

"Lubricants? what's that?, and I don't have condoms, since I don't use that, there's no need for a condom when masturbating right?"

Now he's getting confused, he needs to research about this, he can't be clueless for too long.

He gave him a few unamused blinks and runs his fingers through his strands, immediately regretting about ruining Yaku's innocence. Guess Lev has to teach him some things as they do the session. 

He sighed deeply and smiled warmly at Yaku, getting up from pinning him and pulls him up to make him stand up from the table. He cups Yaku's cheek and kisses his forehead, closing his eyes while doing so.

He's suddenly thinking that this would be the biggest regret he'd ever made in his life. All he wanted is to make Yaku feel good and enjoy his company but the train of negativity is chugging around his mind. He's never felt this afraid before. What if Yaku would feel pain instead of pleasure? What if he'll hate Lev because of it? He doesn't want these questions to run around but it seems like he can't stop it. 

But then he remembered Yaku had loved him. He told him he loved him and he said it back. It was mutual love so why is he feeling this kind of things? The negative thoughts have overtaken his mind that he almost forgot that Yaku loves him. Why is he feeling this way when he literally got Yaku beside him. 

He places a kiss on Yaku's soft lips and gave him a warm smile before intertwining their fingers together. 

"Lemme just buy lubricants and then we'll continue this at our house, okay? It is really needed so you wouldn't feel too much pain."

"Is it that necessary?? what is it for??"

He's now hating why he doesn't bother to know this kind of important things and judging from how Lev looks unamused and sighed like that and sounds like he's disappointed and frustrated, he's getting scared, what if Lev finds him boring since he is inexperience at a lot of things, most especially this. And he can't even give him a real proper kiss.

"I-I'm sorry for being clueless"

He sits up and get out of the table and grab his clothes, silently wears it again and tried not to look in Lev's eyes cause he's being scared to see how he sees him now, knowing that he can't do anything for him, they just get together a few hours ago, but it seems he's slowly getting eaten by his insecurities.

He gathered his strength and look straight into Lev's eyes.

"I honestly don't know a lot of things, even the important one like this, I'm too inexperience to the point that I can even make our relationship boring and dull"

He looks down while his right hand is gripping his left arm tightly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Lev"

Everything is new and yes his happy, but now he's getting scared, what if this is just a dream and he'll wake up soon, He shut his eyes hard and prepared his self for Lev rejection.

He looks at him with worried eyes and beamed the softest smile he could muster. He didn't mean to let Yaku feel insecure about this. He just wanted to make him feel good but that turned out horrible. 

He gently grabs Yaku's hand and covered it with his own hands, bringing it close to his bare chest. Then leans in close to kiss his cheek to make him feel better. He hopes he does. 

"I didn't confess to you just to get a taste of your body. I confessed because I love all of you, not just your physical appearance. I'm sorry I made you feel insecure." 

He mutters those words as he places small pecks around Yaku's face, stopping when he got to reach the side of his lips. He runs his fingers through Yaku's soft hair and rubs Yaku's eyes to make it open. He stares at those beautiful brown eyes that made him smile even wider and grin like an idiot. 

"Can I marry you now?" he laughed as he buries his face into the crook of Yaku's neck, blushing slightly. 

"Fuck, I love you so much. Please don't think that you're making our relationship boring and dull. I can pretty read that, y'know. You being here by my side is enough for me. You always make me happy. Please don't feel insecure and bad, I don't want to make you feel those kinds of emotions." he mumbles as he places a kiss on Yaku's neck, making the brunette flinch. 

He slowly lifts his head up to look at Yaku with a soft expression and kisses Yaku's nose. He grinned happily as he pulled away.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself!"

Yaku melted. What did he do to deserve to have Lev in his life?.

His eyes speak how much he adores and respect him and it shows the love that he's craving for. 

His emerald eyes that are piercing into his soul, his gaze that can make him weak and fall for him even more.

His insecurities are gone just like that when he ask him those romantic words.

"Marry me? are you sure Lev?, I'm not that confident that I can make you happy, I still lack at many things, almost half of my life is still missing"

He looks at him with worried eyes, reaching his cheeks and rubs it gently.

"I know I'm not enough for you now, but I will do anything for you, you're the very first reason for me to believe that love does really exist and can make you fill all kinds of emotions"

Yaku touches Lev's bare chest where his heart is beating fast, he chuckled and grab Lev's hand and place it to his chest too.

"I'm amused on how our hearts have the same beat, and they're like shouting our names in unison"

He gave him a sweet smile with a slight blush that's visible on his cheeks.

"Can I marry you now if I say Yes?"

Lev smiled softly at the shorter boy and wraps his arms around him, sighing in satisfaction and euphoria. 

"What did I do to deserve you too? You're too good for me. I would marry you many times if needed. But you gotta promise you'll be the bride hahaha"

He sighed again and closes his eyes as he rests his face on Yaku's shoulder. He squeezed the brunette close to him and gulped down, running his fingers through Yaku's soft auburn hair. 

He wanted them to be like this forever. Doing nothing -- just cuddling and feeling each other's company. Just talking about what their future would turn out and what would happen if same-sex marriage would be legal in Japan -- He would probably be the happiest person in this whole dimension if those happened. He would always feel euphoric if that really happened but being with Yaku every minute always make him have this euphoric feeling so he would feel 10x more euphoric and in love if that really happened. He hopes they would last long. 

He didn't want to let go but the air sent chills down to Lev's bare body that made him shiver so he reluctantly released Yaku and grabs his uniform to make himself warmer. 

"If you still think your life is incomplete, don't worry. I'll be there to be your other half." he smiled lovingly as he places a small peck on Yaku's lips while buttoning his uniform back.

His words. His promises.

He has never been treasured like this.

"We can get married if we want too, I'll make it possible, so.... I'll just wait until you propose to me again."

He chuckled and smiled, he's gonna make sure he will get married to him in the future, he'll do everything to make it possible.

He raised his eyebrow when finally Lev's remembered to wear his clothed again.

Yaku giggled, looks like he found out that Lev is a pervert and horny. 

"Why only now? I thought you like being shirtless in front of me?"

He smirked and grinned at him teasingly while giving him a slow toe to head stares.

"Hmmm~ I think I'll have my new favourite hobby from now on"

He licks his lips unconsciously while still tracing Lev's body, then when he reaches his eyes, he bites his lower lip and gave Lev a seductive smile.

"I guess I won't be having a hard time to learn, My sensei here is so well informed, and I will be a good and well-behaved student, so please teach me Lev sensei~"

He teased and saw how Lev changes his expressions from one to another.

Lev blinked surprisingly at him, awed at his actions and immediately wraps his arms around Yaku's waist to pull the brunette closer to him. He ran a finger through Yaku's soft cheeks and cups his cheek making the shorter boy snuggle into his touch. 

He didn't really know Yaku can be seductive even when it's not intended. He's hotter when he acts like this. Lev's thankful to the Gods they gave him a sinful angel.

He didn't regret getting shirtless in front of Yaku. 

"Of course, I'll teach you everything I know. I'll taint you. You'll not be the same if you stay around me that much but I think that's not a problem." 

He smirked back and leaned down to give Yaku a quick peck on the lips since he still didn't know how to kiss properly. He really needs to teach him lessons. 

'Fuck, I want to devour those sweet lips.' he thought as he gave Yaku a predatory stare. Like he's setting his eyes on his prey and plans to eat his poor little prey alive. But this is not the time or place for that. He knew that well. 

"Okay, let's change the mood! Since it's getting dark, why won't we get home? It's already 4 and Kenma is probably looking for us."

He didn't really want to leave the room especially when he got half-hard. But he knew he needs some private room like a bathroom so he could have time to make himself relax. And doing that in front of Yaku in his VIP room is definitely a very bad idea so he really needs a room for himself.

"Lev, I think I'm getting addicted to your lips and kisses, can I have it every day?"

He smiled innocently like it was just a normal request. Lev just grinned back at him.

"I'm sorry! I think that's too blunt! , but I won't take it back, I really mean it anyway"

He chuckled and look at him still smiling innocently.

He helped him button up his uniform and grab his coat on the chair and wear it to him.

"For sure Kozume will think of something again when we go to your house, and good thing my hickey is hidden from the scarf, I kinda like this hickey, it feels like you mark me yours, I will try to do it to you too! so teach me ok?"

He's being too innocent on this things to the point that he's forgetting to filter his words, but since it was Lev that he's talking with, he doesn't have to worry, cause he already knows that he needs a lot of lessons to learn.

He notices Lev bulge, so he raised his one eyebrow, looks like he needs to let it out or it'll look like that until we get home.

"My bathroom here is there, beside my working table, ahm, you can use it, and call me if you need some help~"

He smirked teasingly.

"Hurry now don't be shy and do what you need to do, I'll wait for you to call me just in case"

He grinned and pushed Lev to walk his way to the bathroom.

"W-Wait, seriously? Now? That'll be embarrassing! We just got together for like hours and now we got to get into terms like this?"

He flinched as he halts from getting pushed into the bathroom and beams an awkward smile to Yaku. 

"Almost forgot I almost raped you earlier hehehe..."

He finally walked in without being pushed and smiles 'innocently' at him, gripping on the door tight because of the tightness that's poking on his pants. 

Wow, he really got the nerve to act innocent. 

"This'll be quick. Wait here... And please cover your ears in case I'll sound stupid."

He immediately shuts the door and plops his back on the hard surface, unbuckling his belt quickly and pants heavily unable to hold the uncomfortable pain in. 

He quickly pulls his pants down and all he saw is his already damp boxers, groaning in embarrassment as his brows crease down. 

"I can't believe this..."

He muttered to himself as he tugs on his boxer and pulls it down, revealing his already hard aching cock. 

He knew he couldn't pull this out, not with Yaku just being behind the door and not touching him which made him even more aroused. But he really doesn't want to ruin Yaku and he thinks he's just being the bad influence he always is. 

Lev just wanted to get this over with but he figured he would just calm himself down until he's finally down. It would probably take a lot of time but he can do it, he thinks. 

He pulls his boxer up, grunting because of the growing pain and tightness in his pants. He buckles his belt back and sighs deeply after doing so. He arranges his coat and opens the door only to find Yaku waiting at the doorway making Lev smile widely and felt himself relax even more. 

"C'mon. Kenma's waiting so we should go back."

"Wow! that's quick! but I guess you didn't do anything"

He looks down on Lev's pants and smirked.

"hmm~ I guess you'll have your first jerk off because of someone, who's me eventually, soon~" 

He smiled innocently and saw how Lev almost dropped his jaw.

"Hahaha!, what?! I just remembered Kenma's question the last time we sleepover, and don't worry, cause I can tell that I'll be having my first jerk off because of you soon too."

Yaku's mouth, yeah it can't be stop, he can easily say this kind of stuff bluntly, well it's because it's Lev, and he wants to be open about all things they'll need to share for them to have this relationship be strong, and he needs to trust, and yes he's starting to trust someone again, he'll take the risk this time because he loves him. And he can feel that Lev will not take him for granted.

He hugs Lev tight and he flinched. So he lifts his head and looks at his face and find it blushing hard. And he can't help but squeeze his cheeks because he's so adorable!.

"Pfft- Hey, Mori to Lev!, are you still with me here? hahaha"

He let go of him and grab his hand, intertwined their fingers and smile at him lovingly.

"Come on, let's go home, I miss your house, and this time let me see your room, but don't think of something weird, ok~"

He laughs on how Lev is so damn cute when laughing, he'll trade everything just to his all of his expression.

Before they reach the door, he pulled him down all of a sudden then give him a peck on the lips.

"hehe, practice makes perfect~"

He lifts his hand with a piece signed and smiled at him innocently.

Lev just smiled at him happily and idiotically. How can he taint such a pretty, innocent angel? Who could do such a thing? Well, he might. Yaku could be so cute and hot at the same time that he wanted to devour him hungrily. 

He wrapped his arms around Yaku's waist and leans down for a peck again. Who could blame him when Yaku is being a cutie pie?

"Arghh... I wanna make it swollen... But I'm afraid you might not like it so I should really keep my mouth to myself."

He laughed awkwardly as he rubs his cheek with Yaku's and purrs loudly into his touch. He ran his fingers down to Yaku's ass and gropes them gently, making Lev grin mischievously. 

"I think I'm becoming a pervert because of you... And I think that's a good thing." 

He mutters as he places a kiss on the brunette's cheek, still groping his ass and rubbing his cheek on Yaku's entrance underneath his pants making Yaku flinch and squirm against his grip.

He really can't hold himself back now that he's even more aroused now that he got to touch him everywhere. He really needs to learn some manners. He's losing himself whenever he's with Yaku especially now. 

He loosens his grip on Yaku's ass and shoves his hands immediately to keep his hands down to avoid any problems. That's what he thinks. 

"Sorry, that was clearly harassment. I won't do that again if that made you uncomfortable. Fuck, I can't help myself, sorry again."

Yaku felt good, and he can't deny it. Lev's touch is making him crave for more.

"Hmm~ I think I'm loving you more each passing second, it's not normal I know, but I can't help it, so~, deal with it."

He squeezes his cheeks again that made Lev pout.

"Oh~ that's a sight I want to see every day, you're lips is so tempting, I need to learn fast how to kiss so that I can savour you senselessly."

He smirked and peck on his lips again.

"Hehe~ looks like you're not the only one who's gonna be a pervert, you influence me quite fast, and I like it, I'll make sure to know everything so I can make you feel good too, like how you make me."

He let go of Lev and laugh.

"We really need to get going, I can sense Kozume now, I bet his waiting in vain for us."

As they go out of his VIP room, he can see his employee smiling at him from ear to ear. He treated his employees well and they respect him so much, and they're happy to see that finally their boss can smile and show more than one expression now. They're all in debt to him, he may be strict and cold but he's so kind and helpful, Yaku never think twice on helping them, so they work hard for him and at the same time enjoying their work.

"Thank you for your hard work for today again, I'll leave the delivery to you. I'll visit again soon"

He smiled and nodded to his employees, still grabbing Lev's hand and go out of the store.

"So Lev, can we do a sleepover again?"

He asks while his eyes are twinkling I'm excited.

Lev's emerald eyes lit up in excitement as well and tighten his grip on Yaku's hand. He needs to promise himself to not do anything appropriate or else Kenma will go beast mode on him. 

"Sure! It's getting dark so soon so we should go straight to our apartment," he said as their pace rapids.

"We're gonna sleep at the living room but this time, Kenma should be with us. We won't know what'll happen to us if we're all alone..." 

He didn't really intend to sound it wrong and he's noticing his own face burning so he's really got it bad. He just wanted to change the freaking mood but his mind doesn't seem to agree with it. He's too straightforward and doesn't even have the guts to be embarrassed about it. He'd be an excellent teacher about things that are erotic but he'd be the worst boyfriend to have, he doesn't even know what fluff means. But at least he's trying hard for Yaku. 

He coughed to change the atmosphere's mood and smiled innocently at his short boyfriend.

"What do you wanna do for tonight? Do you want to watch movies before we sleep?"

They halted when they got to reach the bus and sits on the bench to rest his feet from walking too much. He lets Yaku sit next to him and hangs his arm around Yaku's shoulder, resting his cheek on Yaku's unoccupied one. 

"So, what is it? Whatdya want to do? We could stay up late if you like."

Yaku frowns while thinking about what they should do later.

"Well let's see, watching a movie is fine, and don't forget the foods, I can't live without it so yeah, and let's ask Kozume's love life!"

He burst out laughing while hitting his lap!

"Ok, that sounds so mean, but still I'm curious about his love story, pfft,"

He's tearing up because of laughing, damn this feels so good, it's been so long since he laughs like that.

"and, when can also cuddle! Not like the last time, of course, let's erase that sad memory into a happy one, I hope Kozume will not feel sick again like last time, but I don't mind if I'll be alone with you, since you look like you'll gonna have a hard time when you're alone with me, I wanna see you suffer right before my eyes"

He smirked and grinned innocently, and saw how Lev got pale.

"Oi relax! I'm just kidding!"

He gently taps Lev's cheeks while chuckling.

Lev ran a hand through his nape and looks at anywhere but Yaku shyly. He didn't want to look at Yaku with his burning face so he kept on not look looking at him. 

"Of course I would suffer if we're all alone... I even got myself hard earlier in your private room in your store." 

He mutters as he slowly tilts his head to look at Yaku but found him still grinning at him making him flinch at his stare. Oh, he doesn't get embarrassed from a rape attempt but he got embarrassed from a grin? How ridiculous.

"S-See?! Now, you made me suffer again! How could you!"

He childly whines as he glares at Yaku with his brows scrunched up comically. He sniffles hard and manages to stare at Yaku with a not-so-angrily glare. More like a challenging look. 

"I-If you won't stop now, then I have no choice but to eat you! Literally!"

"Wow! I love to be challenged like that!, and I would like to be your everyday meal if that's what you want~"

He leaned on Lev's face and lifts his chin with one finger and peck a quick kiss.

"I told you that I can't stop myself if you're blushing for me like that, and you're making hard too just so you know, the feeling is very much mutual. "

He teasingly smiles and chuckled in Lev's reaction.

"The bus is here, wake up my giant lion, we need to go, I'm with you already, so stop daydreaming, and for sure I can make you feel it is real"

He laughs and pulled Lev's hand to ride on the bus.

Lev followed Yaku to the bus and takes his hand making him sit down beside him when he got to sit down on a near-empty seat as well. When the bus got to start its engine again, he sighed loudly and rests his head on Yaku's shoulder, smiling widely when he felt relaxed. He intertwined their fingers together still smiling from ear to ear, not minding the stares of other people on the bus. 

"It's decided then. Let's stay up late tonight. Our first subject teacher is excused for tomorrow anyway. And yeah, let's tease Kozume, for sure he's hooking up with our captain hahaha"

Now that he felt even more relaxed, he doesn't want to bother going to school anymore now. Being with Yaku and spending their future together is more than enough for him but classes are a top priority so he really needs to wait until summer comes. 

"Hey, Mori? Am I doing a good job? At being your very first lover?"

He asks Yaku as he lifts his gaze to set his eyes on Yaku's brown orbs, patiently waiting for an answer. He doesn't know what came to him all of a sudden but his train of questions is chugging around his head right now.

"I can't wait to see Kozume freak out if he founds out that Kuroo is interested with him haha!"

He didn't care on other people, as long as he is happy and seeing how Lev could smile like that and melt him, aaaahh, that's what he only cares for.

"Lev, being my boyfriend is not your job, and it'll never be a job, I want you to be just yourself, don't change anything, just be you"

Yaku strokes his hair to make him feel calm.

"And even if you don't do anything for me, you'll always make me feel good, just by seeing you smile and happy is enough for me, so stop thinking like that ok, you'll always look good and cool in my eyes and always be loved and adored by my heart"

He kisses his head and gripped his hand tighter.

Lev smiled genuinely and couldn't stop himself from giggling from hearing his words. 

"Sorry, I'm just doubting myself right now. But your words made those negative things away from my mind so thanks. It's just that I can't help myself from thinking those kinds of things and I'm afraid I'm doing a terrible job at literally everything."

There it is, it's acting up again. His doubts are attacking him again. Whenever it strikes up, he always needs someone to vent to, that's why he's always around Kenma's side. If he doesn't, then his anxiety and negativity will consume all of him just like that one time when Lev locked himself up in his room back in Russia because he was being blamed when his parent's bank account got hacked. They called him names;

Freak. 

Liar. 

Disappointment. 

Mistake. 

All because of a mere bankruptcy, he's being verbally abused by his own parents. His sister was at school that time so he doesn't have anyone to vent to so he can't think of anything but negativity. He locked himself in his room for almost a day until one of their maids found a spare key to his room, only to find nothing but a weak, wheezing Lev laying on the ground. He didn't eat anything since that morning and he didn't eat anything even his favourite snack.

He doesn't want to remember those times but his negative mind is kicking in again so he couldn't help but felt his eyes burn. He snuggled into Yaku's neck and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling the brunette closer to him.

"Lemme stay like this for a while. Just wake me up if we're at the apartment. You know the place, right?"

Yaku felt something's bothering Lev, and his slightly shaking. So he lets him hug him, and just let him rest for a while. He'll just ask about it when they reach home.

"Lev, I love you, I'm always here for you."

He whispered softly on his ears, knowing that he falls asleep, then he caresses his hair gently.

When they reach the bus stop near Lev's house, he shakes him a little to wake him up and peck on his lips before he can even open his eyes. He felt him flinched but he just smiled at him and pulled him up to go out of the bus.

They started walking, but he didn't let go of his hand and gripped it even tighter, like telling him that 'I'm here'.

"Lev, I know it's not my life to pry on but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here ok, don't hesitate to talk to me, I won't judge, I'll listen to it from the beginning till the end, I'm all ears and heart for you, so don't forget that ok, you have me now, you're not alone, I'm always here beside you"

He all said that while he's in front of Lev so he didn't saw his expressions when he's talking, he's pulling him while walking, but he can feel him gripping his hand tight.

Lev kept on following Yaku's footsteps, gripping on his hand tighter as he walks towards the doorway of the apartment and lets Yaku open the doorknob and walks in along with the brunette inside the apartment. He kept silent until they got to get inside and plops himself down to the couch. He sighed deeply and shuts his eyes for a bit to make himself relax. 

He felt Yaku's presence standing in front of him and slowly blinks his eyes open for him to see Yaku. He smiled warmly at the brunette and grabs his wrist gently to tug him down to make him sit on the couch beside Lev. When Yaku got to sit beside him, he intertwined their fingers again and gripped on it tight like his life depends on it. 

"I feel sleepy already... Lemme take a nap for a while. I'm suddenly feeling tired."

He mutters as he rests his head on Yaku's shoulder again and closes his eyes, attempting to make himself fall to sleep.

"Hey, where have you two bee- oh." 

Kenma was cut off when he saw Lev peacefully sleeping beside Yaku and smiled softly at the sight, continuing on drying his damp hair from the shower he took earlier. 

He rests the towel on the armrest of the couch and looks at Lev with his signature poker-face as he spoke to Yaku.

"So, how're things going on between you two?"

"We're doing great Kozume"

He said with a sad voice and looks at Lev's sleeping face, smiled at him and gently caresses his hair.

"But it seems something is bothering him, he didn't tell me since I didn't ask, I respect his privacy, and I'll just wait for him to tell me if he's already comfortable with me."

He smiled sadly at Kozume and continued caressing Lev's hair to make him feel calm.

"I want to know all about him, but I don't want to ask for it, I want him to be the one who'll tell it to me if wants me to know, I'll wait patiently since I can't do anything for him now, I still lack on almost everything as well."

Yaku's feeling useless, he can't even make Lev feel better. So he gently leaned Lev's head on the couch and lets him sleep there properly.

"Kozume can I stay for tonight? and can I used the room before? please take care of Lev for me, he's more comfortable with you in times like this, just call me if you need me here."

Kozume just nods at him and didn't say a thing. Maybe because he can't really do anything for Lev now, since he doesn't know what he's been thinking, and it's lool like Kozume knows what it is but he didn't tell Yaku.

He felt jealous all of a sudden, he wish he knew Lev like Kozume knew him, he hope he can make Lev calm like Kozume.

He looks at Kozume massaging Lev's head, their closeness is really one of a kind, at the first time they met he's happy to see that, but now, he's getting jealous and envious.

He looked away before Kozume sees him look terrible and about to cry again and go upstairs to his old room then removes his coat and unbuttoned his uniform, and flops on the bed, he felt something heavy is pressing to his heart.

"Until when will I be like this, I can't even do something for the one I love, I'm so useless and a burden, What should I do, I don't know where to start, Why am I even like this, I shouldn't have been born."

He sadly mumbled to his self while holding back his tears until he falls asleep having those heavy thoughts in his mind and heart.

After a few seconds of Kenma massaging Lev's head, the silvernette couldn't find himself to sleep anymore and slowly blinks his eyes open, only to see Kenma staring at him with a poker expression.

"Kozume... You're here. Wait, where's Mori?"

Lev looked around to find any signs of Yaku but didn't found any, only to see the room lacking the presence of his beloved midget. Kenma shook his head to himself slightly and pushed Lev down back to the couch when the taller one wanted to stand up to make his way to Yaku. 

"Mori's fell asleep. He's at his room right now. Y'know, the unoccupied room we got in here. He's been pretty worried about you."

"He is..? Why?"

"Your mood swings acted up again. He said you aren't being open enough to him. He thinks you're doubting him."

Lev groaned and looks at his lap, feeling guilty about what he did. He's done it. He's done it again. He made Yaku feel insecure because of his hesitation and doubtfulness. He didn't mean it to happen. Even if they just got together they'd already made some problems and that's what Lev worries the most about.

"I'll go to him. It's already past 8 so we should get some sleep. I'll sleep with him so if you want to look for me, I'll be at Mori's room okay?"

He made his way to Yaku's room with slow smooth steps, trying to be careful to not startle the sleeping boy. He stopped when he got to his room's doorway and opens the knob. He looks around the room and saw Yaku on the bed, laying down with his eyes closed. 'Seems like he's already asleep.' he thought as he walks slowly towards the boy and sits on the bed. Good thing Yaku left some enough space for the both of them to fit on the bed so he lifts the comforter up and wraps it on the both of them for warmth and lays down silently, careful not to make any sounds that would wake Yaku up. He carefully wraps his arms around Yaku and felt his bare skin, making Lev smile softly against the touch. He lifts himself up to place a gentle kiss on Yaku's forehead and plops himself back to the sheets to make himself fall asleep along Yaku. 

"Good night Mori... Hope you'd dream of me."

Yaku woke up in the middle of the night feeling something heavy pressing on his body, he got startled and immediately open his eyes and saw Lev's face an inch away from him. He sighed in relief, but still shocked, 'why is he here?'.

He tried to move but felt Lev's strong arms wrapping around his body tightened. And he almost forgot that he unbuttoned his uniform before he falls asleep. He can feel Lev's hands gripping on his bareback, and he moved and buried his face on his neck.

This is bad, he's feeling something weird again, his body is starting to get hot, being close with him like this, on the bed, is something Yaku hasn't even thought about. His breath and lips that are touching his neck, and his scent that he can smell clearly this time. 

He's feeling it, he's getting hard, he's being horny just because Lev is hugging him, and he can't believe it.

His blood rushes to his face and he blushes hard on that thought. How can Lev even do that while he's sleeping?, and 'damn you Morisuke, you're a pervert'

What now, what should he do, he's hard and he can't move.

"Lev"

He softly whispered and he decided to get back to sleep and hope for his erection to fade, yeah really hope it will.

"What a sweet torture"

He utters before he falls asleep again hugging Lev back tighter in return.

It was 6 in the morning when Lev woke up feeling better now that he has someone to hug with. The silvernette blinked his eyes open slowly and all he saw is the soft auburn hair of Yaku, his face buried into Lev's chest and arms wrapped tightly around his waist with their legs tangled together in a not-so-complicated position. 

Lev smiled when he saw a drool on the side of Yaku's mouth and then moved his hand to wipe the drool with his thumb. He looked around to find the clock and saw the time; 6:32, he sighed in relief that they aren't late for class yet so he continued to stare at Yaku's face. He smiled again and leaned closer to the brunette, lifting his face up with him still sleeping peacefully and took this opportunity to land a kiss on his lips. The kiss wasn't rough but enough to draw a whine from Yaku when Lev started to make it an open-mouthed kiss. They kept still like that for a while when Yaku started to whimper, losing his breath and Lev immediately pulled out, a wide smile plastered on his face. 

He ran his thumb on Yaku's eyes to make it open and places a soft peck on each side of his eyes. 

"Mori... Wake up, we're gonna be late for school. We still have practice at 9 so get up."

Yaku still didn't wake up, instead, he wrapped his arms around Lev even more and moved to bury his face on Lev's neck. Oh, how Lev wished they wouldn't have to go to school today. 

He gently shakes Yaku's shoulder a bit that made the brunette groan. 'Fuck, he looks even cuter when he groans' Lev thinks as he stares at Yaku's face intensely.

"Mo-ri-su-ke. Wake up."

He really needs to wake Yaku up or else Yaku will be his breakfast served on a silver platter.

Yaku felt something more like someone is smugging his lips that cause him to groan, he thinks it was a dream, and Lev is kissing him, it felt good and he wants more, rough and deeper, so his groan turns to a soft moan when he snuggled his head and tightened his hug on his pillow- No, this is not his pillow, then he remembered that he's with Lev in this bed. Then he suddenly opens his eyes wide and heard Lev chuckled.

He blushes hard and the first thing he saw when he woke up is Lev's grinning face.

"W-what? why are you staring at me like that?"

Then the realization hits him, he's drooling in sleep, and damn it, for sure Lev saw it!, 'Fuck! it's embarrassing!'. If only there's a hole on the bed, he'll dig his grave on the spot.

He covered his mouth with his hand and heard Lev laughing, 'ok fuck! he saw it!'

"T-this is crazy, I'm s-so embarrassed! can you forget what you saw?"

He told him while still covering his mouth and trying to look into his eyes but he's really getting too shy.

Then he felt his lips is somewhat hot and slightly throbbing, he saw how Lev seductively smirk at him, he gulped. Is it not a dream??? That kiss??.

"Y-you k-kissed me when I was sleeping???"

What a sweet and hot way to start the day. And it looks like he needs to do something about his bulge that he hope Lev will not notice, or so he thought but knowing Lev, and their position right now, he's doomed.

Lev just chuckled and ran his fingers to tuck a loose strand on Yaku's ear. He just smiled 'innocently' and places a peck on his shy boyfriend's forehead. 

"Yep. And I'm not guilty." he chuckled as his innocent smile started to form into a smirk.

It's still 7:01 in the morning so they have plenty of time to feel each other's presence. Class starts at 8 but he really doesn't have to worry about it since their first subject teacher is excused for a program. 

Lev is being too cuddly. He can't let go of Yaku especially when he got his uniform unbuttoned. He doesn't want to let go and he will never let go if time allows him to. 

He covers his mouth as he yawns and smiled at Yaku with a bedridden expression. But his eyes suddenly flew wide when something was poking his thigh and looks down to see what's poking him early in the morning. 

"Oh- morning wood?" he asks Yaku not turning his gaze away from his bulge.

Yaku felt his blood rush to face, then he blushes hard and rubs his nose, and his ears starts to flick again, 'damn mannerism, you're not helping'

"S-stop it, Lev, don't tease me, I need to calm down so help distract me please"

He pleaded then pouts his lips, and heard Lev chuckled at him, tightened his arms on his back and pressed their body closer. And now that he's really awake, he can feel his bare chest pressing into Lev's body.

"Why didn't you buttoned my uniform?"

Why is he being so damn shy now, being this close to Lev, on the bed, is really a different thing, and it's making him remember what they almost do in his store.

"Please help calm down Lev, I think I'm getting more pervert than you, stop me"

Lev scoffed softly while a smile is still glued to his face and gets up from the bed, yawning again against the back of his hand. He brushes Yaku's soft strands gently and smiles at him affectionately. 

"Okay, what things usually distracts you? But it better be hurry so we could get to school sooner," he said softly as he continues to run his fingers through his hair. 

Lev still didn't know anything about Yaku's emotional state and it's an important matter to discuss so he really needs to talk Yaku about it. He wants to know what makes Yaku distract from things he doesn't like and he wants to know about things that make him relax and he hopes he's one of them too. 

He leans his elbow to the pillow he had laid on and rests his chin on his palm looking at Yaku with euphoric eyes. 

"I doubt that you're gonna be the most perverted person in this neighbourhood. Who could become a pervert when he had the most innocent attitude and innocent face? Hahaha."

"Well don't judge me just by my looks?I think I'm innocent but deadly?"

Yaku laughs on his thought and sits on the bed, stretches his arms up and sighs loudly then chuckles.

"It's my first time waking up feeling good and happy, and first time to have a morning hood, no, actually it's not morning hood, it's because someone is making me hard effortlessly, and oh, I think I can't be distracted anymore, it looks like I'll gonna do my first jerk off because of someone today"

Lev's eyes widen so he teasingly smirked and leaned his face on him and kiss his nose. 

"Want to see how I jerk off because of Y-O-U."

Lev blinked a few times at Yaku confusingly and blushes hard when he got to process what Yaku had said to him boldly. 

"W-What..? Really? I get to see how you jerk off because of me?" he stuttered as his eyes flew wide, gripping on the sheets tightly. 

He feels really aroused right now. Just thinking of the thought of Yaku masturbating in front of him could make him come without touching himself. Like for real. Just when he was in the mood to do cuddles he got to see Yaku jerking his dick off because of him. 

What did he do to deserve such a thing? 

He gulped down and stares at Yaku intensely, his face slowly cooling off from burning too much. 

"S-Sure. I'd be more willing to see it. But, y-you're not kidding, right..?"

"Oh, so you really want me to see doing it?, but sorry, we can't today, cause we have practice and class, hahahah, so can you wait for it?, did I made you hard now? if yes, I'm sorry, I'll make sure to make you even harder next time when I learn how to deal with it."

Yaku grinned and leaned down again on Lev's face and licks his lower lip. 

"Wow, I think I have my new favourite taste from now on"

He smirked and place a soft peck on his lips since he can't do anything more than that for now.

"Hehe, I'm sorry I'm such a bad kisser, but don't worry, I'll make sure to learn how to kiss you senseless, just wait, it'll be soon"

Lev looks at Yaku blankly and shots an affectionate smile. He's relieved that he didn't get hard. He actually thought Yaku must've been possessed by some spirit of lust but that would be pretty ridiculous if that would happen. 

"It's okay. You don't have to hurry things. We still have enough time to do it so don't rush. Anyways, good morning Mori." he mutters as he leaned down to land a kiss on Yaku's nose. 

He got up the bed and let Yaku rest on the bed for a while. He yawned again, loudly this time and then ran his hand underneath his shirt to scratch at his stomach lazily. 

"I'll take a shower. If you want to hurry, you better take a shower too so we could save much time to get to school early. And, you better take care of 'that'." he winked at his last word and opens Yaku's door to get himself to his own room, walking lazily as he does so. 

Kenma walked by, already in his school uniform and shot a glare to Yaku when he found him still laying on the bed. 

"Please get up before the school gates shut us down." he mutters as he whispered a 'If I was their mother, I would've sent them straight to the orphanage.' to himself before walking again.

Yaku flinched on Kozume's stares and unconsciously runs inside the bathroom where Lev is already taking a shower. And heard him gasped when he walked in all of a sudden.

"waah! Sorry!"

Yaku covered his face immediately but had gaps on his fingers in his eyes to peek on Lev.

"Ahm, well I'm really not sorry hahaha!, so can I have a bath with you, since you offered it, who am I to decline it"

He smirked while looking slowly at Lev from head to toe. Then grinned, what a very hot and sexy sight. He bites his lower lip when his eyes go back on his huge and long length. And he kinda gets excited to do things that involved that soon.

"That's really huge and thick, it's not even hard, damn you, Lev, you're gonna end me with that for sure."

Well, he's not shy and afraid of seeing him naked, since he really wanted to see him like this, he'll trade everything just to see and have all of him.

"Ok I'll stop staring, I'll just take my shower here on your back, and I'll be quick, and don't worry, my hardness will cool down soon, I'll reserve my jerking off for your eyes next time"

He teasingly smirked and smiles innocently before removing all of his clothes like it was just a normal thing to do in front of Lev, and went to his back and starts to take bath, well for Yaku, he wants to be fair, so what he can see and have for Lev, he shall see and have it too.

Lev starts to blush when he got his face showered directly. He internally screamed to himself on how he wanted to pin him down to the tiles and just fuck him there senseless. But now is not a good time since Yaku is not in the mood for it and they still have class so he tries his best not to get horny and hard. 

He rinses his hair covered in bubbles and sighs when he felt refreshed. He really tries his best to look away from Yaku but found himself peeking behind him and keeps on restraining himself from turning his back to face Yaku finally. He immediately ran to from the stall to get the towel and wraps it around his waist, his hair still dripping wet. 

"Be quick! We're getting late and Kozume's probably waiting for us flaming in anger hahaha" he shouted as he continues to run towards his room.

After a few minutes of spending his time in his room, he gets out of his room and sighs deeply. He wore his uniform with his hair brushed to the sides and his shirt was tucked into his pants. He looks sideways and found Kenma already tapping his feet on the floor. 

"Sorry, we woke up later than usual."

"That's not a proper excuse."

"Heh, sure thing mom."

"Motherfu-"

Yaku chuckled, he can feel Lev's uneasiness awhile ago, well he does want to be touch by him and do all kinds of stuff he did to him the last time, and he wants to do it with him too, but he holds back from temptation and just took his bath even though he really wants to look on his back to see Lev's nakedness and feel it with his hands, make him feel good and hear him calling his name softly, there are school and practice, so maybe next time, he'll need to learn first too.

He quickly goes out of the bathroom and put on Kozume's uniform since he didn't have the time to get one from his house. 

When he saw the two waiting for him, he smiled happily and jump to them from the stairs.

"Hahahaha! sorry to keep you waiting, LET'S GO!!!"

He really misses this, and he hopes these happy moments will last forever.

Lev laughed his heart out and Kenma just gave a low chuckle. The pudding head didn't want to admit it but he really loves these two. 

The 3 of them already got their bags hanging on their shoulders and made their way out from the apartment and locked the doorknob by Kenma. Lev and Kenma had spare keys for themselves and luckily for the pudding, he had an additional one to give to Yaku so the brunette can visit them anytime without restraint and even live with them if he wants to. 

They walked to the nearest bus station but luckily for them, there's already a bus making its way towards their direction and halts for them to get in. They got inside the bus and sat down on the bus' seats. Kenma sat behind them with Yaku and Lev sitting next to each other.

Lev intertwined his fingers together with Yaku absentmindedly throughout the ride and rests his head on the shorter's shoulder. He smiled widely as he closes his eyes, gripping on Yaku's hand tighter. 

"Just kick me if we're already there at school," he mutters to himself as he slowly dozes off to sleep. 

"Don't worry, you can get yourself some sleep too. I'll just wake you up both when we arrive." Kenma says as he taps at Yaku's shoulder to talk to him, wearing a small smile.

Yaku nodded on Kozume, but he can't sleep, so he just buried his face on Lev's hair and smelled his fresh scent that is lingering on his nose and it's making him feel so calm and relax.

He rubs Lev's cheek gently to wake him up since the next stop be their destination. 

"Lev, wake up, we're here, continue your sleep when you got home later, didn't sleep well? I guess your not comfortable sleeping with me yet, I'm sorry"

He kisses his forehead before getting up. They have to stop being touchy now cause they're at school, so he let go of Lev's hand and they go out of the bus. They walk side by side, and Yaku suddenly thought of something Lev have to do.

"Lev, about Yuuto, I don't mean to rush you, but you need to let her go soon"

Kozume knows they need a little privacy so he walks a little fast so that they'll have their combo for themselves.

"And, are you really ok with our relationship? what if they say something about your sexuality because you're with me? I don't want to cause you trouble and be a burden, you know how famous you are right now right, and I think we should not let them know or see that we really are in a relationship, I don't?"

He's getting insecure and he doesn't want people to judge Lev just because he is with him, yes he's used to people judging and eyeing him but he doesn't want Lev to experience that too. Cause Lev deserves all the love he could get and Yaku will do everything to give it all for him.

"I already texted Yuuto about it. Now all I have to do is to see her and talk about it since she insisted. I didn't tell her about you but I guess I won't know that you told me to hide it." he said as he beams a soft smile to Yaku. 

"But I'm more than okay with our relationship, why wouldn't I be? I don't care if everyone judges me or whatever but I won't let them judge you just because we're in a relationship. I don't care if I'm famous. All that what matters to me right now is you. I don't care if they mock me, I'm used to it now anyway." he added in a stern tone, his smile fading away. 

He immediately took Yaku's small hands and gripped it tightly as they walked by the school grounds, matching towards their classroom. They earned looks of a few strangers that suddenly turned into many. They whispered, murmured, mumbled things about them but Lev doesn't have the time to listen to their shit. They continued to walk through the crowd, hand-in-hand and halted when Lev heard that annoying, intimidating voice calling out his name again. 

"Haiba-kun!" but this time, it sounded like it came from a heartbreak. 

Lev looked behind his back reluctantly and when he saw the person that's calling out to him, Yuuto had her eyes red, puffy, and her cheeks damp and red. Looks like she had a bad time and Lev somewhat felt guilty. She halted when she got to reach Lev and the silvernette could see her lips quiver, meaning she must've cried just seconds ago. 

"I'll follow suit after this. You must go to the classroom. Don't worry, I'll be there in a minute." 

He smiled warmly at Yaku as he places a hand on his shoulder, making Yuuto's blood boil.

Yaku heart melted, Lev's hand that gripping him so tight while showing the whole school their together never entered his mind. He's scared of people who'll judge Lev, but his gripped made it disappeared, looks like he's not the only who doesn't care what people think and say to their relationship, so he never let go, he even gripped it tight too, and lift his chin high, showing to all of them that Lev will never be an embarrassment for him and Lev is his. Then Rina suddenly called Lev out of nowhere, making a scene like a damsel in distress.

Yaku saw Rina glared at him, well he just look back at her with a poker face, he knows she's just pretending to be hurt and her cry is only an act, once a gold digger will always be a gold digger. He knows one if he saw it, those kind expressions when they only just wanted to take advantage of someone, he's so familiar with it, so Rina will never make him believe about his acting.

So before he let go of Lev's hand, he pulled him towards him and grab his nape and pulled him down for a soft quick kiss and he can hear the gasped of almost every student that was there, but he doesn't care, he wants them to know that Lev is already his.

"I'll wait for you babe, be quick cause I'll miss you, don't let anyone touch what's mine, ok?. I love you, Lev."

He softly said and smiled lovingly to Lev before he let go of his hand, then when he face Rina, he saw her shocked, that turned into an annoyed face, so he smirked at her and grinned to pissed her more. He will never lose to anyone and let Lev be snatched from him.

Lev blushed madly at the given pet name and just froze like God had made him. He didn't really expect that he would get kissed in public but not that he really minded it, what's he's tense and somewhat excited about is the pet name that Yaku called him. He found it cute actually. He got so tensed up -- in a good way -- that he actually forgot about the problem he's gonna face with a bitch today. 

He watched Yaku scoff at Yuuto with a smug look and walked away from the two to give them space to talk with each other. Well, it's actually not a talk-talk. More like an argument or a debate. 

He grabbed Yuuto's wrist and took her off to a more private place not minding about the stares of the students. He soon let her go when he found a more decent silent place for them to discuss things. He faced Yuuto with a cold expression and just kept silent, waiting for Yuuto to give him a response about the scene that just happened seconds ago. 

"So..." she finally spoke after a few silent sobs. 

"You cheated on me? With a guy? You hooked up with a guy?" 

Her voice was rather stern and mocking than hurt. It made Lev groan in anger when he gets that Yuuto was judging who he was dating. 

"Yes." was the only answer Yuuto got from Lev. She was getting pissed on how he sounded coldly and strictly, not even minding a simple explanation.

"But why? Am I not enough for you? Am I that worth to be cheated? How could you do this when I loved you so much?"

"Because you're a gold digger. You only want my money, didn't you?"

Yuuto fell silent and the only thing she could do is to tremble in agreement. She didn't know what to answer when she knew Lev was right. She really loved him when she saw Lev on the court, playing feral and all serious. But when she now knew his true nature, her pecks of expectation turned out rather low. He acted childishly, had a bubbly expression which is to Yuuto's exasperation and a klutz. She regretted confessed to him but when she found out his wallet is full, she took it as an advantage to using his money for her own good.

"I had enough talk. Leave me alone now. We're breaking up." 

Yuuto just stood there defenselessly and trembling in anger. While Lev just happily jogged back to where his room is and walked inside the room feeling like he just found gold. He found Yaku sitting quietly on his chair with Kenma beside him, playing with his PSP which made Lev plaster a huge smile on his face. He sat on his chair beside Kenma like he just didn't deal with a witch and just sat there feeling refreshed.

Yaku didn't notice Lev came back, cause his mind was occupied with the scene he just did a while ago. And now he's blushing hard while his hands are collapsed together in front of his face while he's sticking his forehead on it.

'Did I really do that?'.

Well, he's shocked, he didn't know he's possessive until that happened, because of that bitch, the length of his patience just snapped, he don't want to see Lev looking at someone else, and now he just discovered how selfish he is. He wants Lev all for him. He can have him right? Can he? then he blushes more that he can already feel his whole face burning and covered his face with the back of his hand.

And how he wishes that Yuuto would just disappear in their sight and never meddle with them. That bitch just wanted Lev's face and money, he saw it, she's really attracted at Lev back when she gave him the love letter, but after that Yaku saw how she look at Lev with disgust and irritation when he's not looking, he didn't bother to tell Lev about it that time since he doesn't have the right, and for sure Lev will just think he's bad-mouthing his girlfriend, no, EX-GIRLFRIEND. He frowned and flicks his tongue.

He sighed, put on his earphones and just shrugged off all his thoughts and rest his head on his desk, still not   
noticing Lev is already there and just watching all of his expressions while thinking of those things.

Lev noticed Yaku's antics and just chuckled at it, too happy to even react anything. Minutes had passed and their teacher still didn't come for their next class. The school's been pretty occupied with programs and stuff that they needed almost all the teachers to accomplish it. It's now 9:00, which is their break time, and Lev took this opportunity to talk to Yaku about it. He stood up from his desk and gently shakes Yaku to wake him up from his slumber. With a groan, the brunette lifted his head up and Lev smiled widely to him. 

"Did you had a good sleep? C'mon, let's go. It's already break. Guess you're stomach is starving since we didn't have breakfast earlier."

He made Yaku stood up from his own desk and took his hand gently. He insisted Kenma to come but the pudding head only shook his head and told them he had someone to meet. That's probably Kuroo or who Lev had hoped. He dragged Yaku out of the classroom to make their way to the cafeteria but he noticed some students staring at them intensely. He almost forgot about the scene they made earlier but he didn't mind it. He took Yaku's hand and gripped it tightly, lifting his chin up proudly. 

"Don't mind them. Let's just hold hands," he said to him as he looked down at him with a grin in his face.

"Don't worry, I don't care about them, I only care for you."

He winked and smiled at him then swing their hands, he really never cared about what people are thinking, as long as he's happy and not hurting someone, he'll do what he wants. And Lev is no.1 in his happiness list, so who cares for criticism, as long as Lev loves him, that is all that matters.

When they reach the cafeteria, all eyes are on them, but again, who cares, it's not like their the only gay couple here at school, the only difference is Lev is popular and he's just nobody, and their height difference is really eye-catching, he can tell others are fine with seeing them together, some don't care and there are even girls who're giggling when they saw them, and of course there are eyes that's judging and disgusted by them, but yet again, they both don't care.

"Hmm, I'm actually not hungry and I'm craving for something else."

Yaku smirked as he clings his arm to Lev's, then leaned his face on his shoulder, making the side of their body pressed together.

"Your natural scent smells good Lev, I love it, oh! Sorry! I forgot we are at the cafeteria."

He chuckled but still not letting go, and wait for Lev to choose his food.

Lev just blushed slightly but still had the nerves to smirk, letting go of Yaku's hand to drape his arm around his shoulders, squeezing him tightly to Lev's side. 

"If you were one of the cafeteria's menu, I would always choose you." 

He didn't mean to say it out loud but he caught some students staring at them with wide eyes, some of the girls even squealed. Probably some fujoshi. And he also didn't mean to make it sound wrong but he also caught Yaku's face heating up. He didn't know if the brunette took it the wrong way as making Yaku his snack or took it the sweet way just like he intended to but seeing Yaku blush, Lev already knew the answer and he just chuckled. 

"We're doing too much PDA. Let's just continue this in private."

Yaku can't help but blush and felt the excitement, Lev is really driving him crazy, they only got together yesterday but he feels like they're already in love for years.

"Well I don't want to be on the cafeteria's menu, cause I don't want anyone to have me but you"

He intertwined his fingers on Lev's hand on his shoulder then grinned at him teasingly.

"In private?, I like how it sounds, like you know doing some naugh-, hahaha, ok I'll shut my mouth before I can blurt it out here in public."

Then Yaku's phone vibrated someone, texted him. It was a reply on his text this morning and it was Akaashi, he asked Keiji for help on learning how to be a good boyfriend............ In bed..........

Lev already ordered his snack and took the tray from the old lady on the counter, beaming a smile at her as he does so. He stares at Yaku but found the brunette staring at his phone and then darts his gaze to the screen, noticing a bolded font styled text named Akaashi Keiji but didn't get to see the conversation clear. 

"Who's that? A guy from another school?" he asks as he leaned his head down to get a clearer view of the phone. 

He didn't know what gotten into him but he's getting curious of Yaku's personal life. He wants to know his contacts and know what is their relationship with Yaku. He rose a brow at the bolded text since he can't get a clearer view of the convo and somewhat felt jealous of it. 

"Akaashi Keiji? Nice name. Is he a childhood friend of yours?" he tried to sound not suspicious but he found his eyebrows scrunched down at the profile of the contact.

Yaku smiled, not knowing Lev's feeling.

"Well, you know him too, his the setter of Fukurodani High School, we met him on practice camp just recently, he's with Bokuto by the way, they're a couple too"

He chuckled and remembered how he saw the two making out on the gym's locker room at the camp.

"We exchange numbers before we left the camp, we've been chatting since then, oh, more like he's ranting since then about how his boyfriend can make him lose all of his sanity just to handle him."

They became chat buddies since then, but they don't talk about intimate topics, so he didn't have the chance to know it in advance, he only started asking about it just now, since he needs his pieces of advice, cause for sure they did more than kissing, just the way they make out from that time proves it.

"Hey why are frowning a while ago? did something happened when you bought the foods?"

Lev pouted and looks at Yaku with his brows scrunched up, frowning even more. He walked to the nearest empty table seat with Yaku following behind him and places the tray on the table before sitting, looking at his food still with a frown.

"I kinda get jealous. Since we still didn't have convos of our contacts even when we were still considered as friends back then," he mutters, his lips still pouting by puckering his lower lip.

He didn't really mean to pry on Yaku's personal and social life but they need to get to that stage someday, don't they? He's just being too advanced in everything that he almost forgot to know what circumstances he might make if he keeps that attitude going. 

He taps on the table a few times, still not touching his food and lifts his eyes up to look at Yaku with an unreadable expression.

"Sorry, I'm being too sensitive about these kinds of little things." he groans as he comically looks at Yaku with a frown again.

Yaku giggled, seeing Lev being jealous in a very cute way is so adorable.

"Don't be jealous now, you already have me right, we can chat and talk with each other now more, well I didn't really chat you when we're still friends since I don't want to bother you and I was actually waiting for you to chat me"

He shyly admitted and blush a little.

"But forget it, just ask me personally what you want to know if we're together, and I'll wait for your chat if we're both on our homes. So don't get jealous now ok, cause I'll let you know all about me, don't hesitate to ask."

He smiled and reach for Lev's cheek and rubs it gently.

"On second thought, I get jealous easily too, so don't get surprised if you'll get to see when I get jealous."

Lev expression brighten up and smiled warmly. He took Yaku's hand, glued to his cheek, and intertwines their fingers together. He gripped on his knuckles tightly and rests their connected fingers to the table, earning stares of the students around them but as usual, he didn't care. 

"Okay. But I can't promise I will do it. I'm still very shy," he chuckled as he rubs his thumb over Yaku's palm. 

"If I get to see you being jealous, I think you would be flaming, for like literally because of too much anger finally emitted from your small body." he jokingly said but somewhat felt his fingers being gripped tightly and harsher.

"O-Ow! I'm only joking! Well, I'm not really joking but you having a small body seems cute- ow! I said I'm sorry hahaha"

He managed to laugh painfully, his fingers breaking from Yaku's strong grip but a few seconds later, the brunette finally let Lev's fingers breath. He immediately retreated his throbbing hand and shakes them off to make the pain go away. 

"You're pretty small but vicious. Guess the phrase "Don't judge a book by its cover" is true after all."

"That's what you get from calling me small, and yeah you actually called me 'chibi-chan' when we first met, you really love making me snapped aren't you?"

He annoyingly smiled and tapped his finger on the table and glared at him intensely.

"Being vicious is normal to me, so better think twice before you talk, or else"

He actioned his finger slitting his throat and points his thumb down while smirking.

"Want to have an open throat?, so shut your tempting lips from saying any words that can pin point my height and body size, or else you're dead."

He laughs his heart out cause Lev almost looked pale.

"Oi! I'm just kidding! Hahaha!"

He reach for Lev's hand and felt him flinched, and he burst out laughing, even more, not minding the stares of people around them, they don't have any value to him anyway, so why bother to feel affected.

Lev looked at him in horror and retreated his hand from Yaku's palm to cover Yaku's hand with his own, brushing his slender fingers to the brunette's skin. 

"It didn't sound like you were kidding. You were threatening me! That sounded like a threat to me! I got scared for a sec there, you know I always get tense that easily." 

He uncovers Yaku's hand and starts to munch on his snack in silence. He noticed Yaku giving him a few stares and couldn't help himself from smiling widely. Few minutes had passed and Lev was finished eating, letting out a small burp when he took a sip from his juice and smiled awkwardly to Yaku, scratching his nape as he does so. 

"Excuse me," he mutters as he places a hand on his mouth, grinning behind his hand. 

He took his empty tray with his right hand and Yaku's hand with the other hand intertwining their fingers together as he walked to the counter to give the tray back. He didn't mind the mumbles of the other students around them when he places a quick kiss on Yaku's crown on his head. 

They both went back to their room and the timing perfected when they heard the bell rang and sat to their respective seats, finding Kenma out of sight. Lev blinked confusingly at the empty seat and reached out to their classmate who's right in front of him and taps his shoulder, making him turn his head to Lev.

"Hey, have you seen Kenma-san?"

"No, I haven't. Although I saw him being fetched by some guys from the other section. Must be a gangster since he had a bed head."

Lev felt relieved about that and thanked their classmate. He turned to Yaku and gave him a smile he always gives him

"Seems like Kenma-san is really hooking up with our captain hahaha"

Yaku smiled back and had the same thought like Lev has.

"Since Kenma is skipping class seat here beside me, so since when did you notice Kozume and Tetsuro?, did you know that Kuroo is not a gay? until he met Kenma, hahahaha!, same goes for me tho when I met you."

Since the teacher is not yet around, Yaku decided to have a chitchat with Lev and moved their tables close to each other, since they're on the last row and beside the window, they're lighted by the sun's reflection coming from outside, and their classmates are all busy making their own noises. so he grabs both of Lev's hand and massages it gently while he keeps on talking.

He became even more talkative when it comes to Lev cause he wants their communication to be open, he's loving the change in him, and it all thanks to Lev.

"Actually Kuroo is on his in denial stage when I confronted him, he kept on returning my word against me, he won't admit it, but we can all see how he look at Kenma and how we were extra careful when Kenma got tired and stuff, damn that Tetsuro, I literally laugh my ass off when he confessed to me that he's gay, cause he falls in love with Kenma at first sight"

He can still remember it clearly that's why he laughs loud again, good thing their classmate are all noisy too.

"So Lev, what about Kozume's side, did he say something about Tetsuro?"

He asked while playing with Lev's long slender fingers, matching their hands' size, and seeing how he's really small compare to Lev, but he finds it cute too, so he's giggling the whole time he's talking because of it.

Lev hummed as he tries to remember the times when he and Kenma do their everyday cuddle session when Yaku was away. He looks at the brunette with a rose eyebrow, unsure about what he remembered.

"Well, I think Kozume mentioned that he's been in love with someone but he didn't defined nor tell who that is. He just asked me to give him pieces of advice on how to make love letters since I received many from the other girls on the campus," he stated while he let Yaku play with his fingers. He enjoyed the feeling of someone touching his own hand so he lets him to. 

"Oh- ohh... That's why he got tense when I said he liked Kuroo-san even if it was only a joke," he mutters to himself.

Their conversation was cut off when a sudden cough interrupted them. It was Kenma. And he's in pretty bad shape. He had his face flushed and his golden eyes glassy. He also had the side of his mouth redden. Something must've happened to him. Lev can't tell if it was good or bad so he gets himself out of Kenma's seat and lets the pudding head sit on his own chair. As soon as when he got to sit, he slammed his head down to the desk loudly, earning a few stares from their classmates who are busy talking. 

"H-Hey, Kenma-san? What's wrong?" Lev asked with his voice shaky.

Kenma just wrapped his arms around his head, still glueing his face down to his desk and mumbles inaudibly. Lev didn't know what to do so he just pats Kenma's back and tries to soothe him down.

"Kenma? what's wrong? what happened?, Did Kuroo do something to you?"

He taps his and caresses his hair gently, and tried to lift his head up but he's not moving, there's something in his lips, it's like a bruise or something.

"Hey what happened to your lips?"

Still no luck, he just remained silent, he looks at Lev and they both nodded then sighed.

"Ok, we will not ask anymore, just tell us if you're ready, and if ever Kuroo's at fault, I'll make him suffer later at practice and I mean it"

He flaunts a devilish smirked and laughed then he saw Lev startled again.

"hahaha! Lev chill, It's not you, it's Kuroo"

He returned his usually smile for Lev not to be scared of him again.

"It looks like we don't have class now, the teachers are still on their meeting, shall we go to the gym?, let's prepare for practice early so I can torture Kuroo immediately when he arrived there,  
A S U R P R I S E T O R T U R E!!"

Devil Yaku mode: On!

Kenma immediately lifted his head up and waves his hands in front of his face to Yaku, denying the statement.

"N-No! That's not it!"

His voice slowly fades away into a mumble, "It's actually the opposite..."

Kenma rubbed his bruise on the side of his lips and sighed softly. He gave in and stood up from his seat quietly. They looked at both of them with a frown and took both of their hands, marching away from the room rapidly with the both of them picking up his pace. He stopped midway of the hallway where no one was wandering around and finally explains. 

"I got mocked and physically abused, okay. I just kept it all in these past months," he admitted, unable to look at them straight to their eyes with his own filled in horror and exasperation.

"M-Months? But, why didn't you-"

Kenma cut Lev off with a shout, "I got threatened! I couldn't tell you two for the sake of myself!"

Lev knew Kenma has a stoic and silent personality but he didn't know he was this stoic to hide such thing from his own friends. He felt bad for not knowing Kenma's status. He was so occupied with Yuuto these past months and he hated those times for not even asking how Kenma is doing at those moments. 

But he's thankful Kuroo got Kenma's back. 

"Kuroo-san saw the bullies making fun of me and he snapped when one of them punched me in the side of my lip, causing the bruise here." he continued as he brought his hand up to point at the bruise. 

He slowly smiled when he continues again, "I was grateful he saved me. I was being so useless that I couldn't even defend Kuroo-san when he got kicked in the stomach by the knee. I couldn't do anything except to cry."

"YOU WHAT?! WHO DID THIS?! FUCK!"

Yaku snapped, he's gonna get uncontrollable when he's angry. He gripped Kenma's shoulder tight and turned to face him, then he speaks coldly and seriously.

"Name, give all their names, now"

He said with a voice withstanding his rage, he'll make sure that those who hurt Kenma will be kicked out, NOW! 

"Don't just stare at me, tell me or I'll make sure to torture them physically than just by kicking out their asses here at school, Fuck them! I can even make them cry their blood out, so tell me before I can taint my hand with blood"

Well, he's not joking, he's serious, he can kill, he's a gold medalist in martial arts and undergoes army camp for 2 years, in short, he's literally deadly.

"Lev, I'll just contact someone, make Kenma soil out the names of that fucking bastards before I lose the last string of my patience"

He leaves them for a while and contacted his personal butter back at their mansion, he told him to obtain all the details of the students in their school, Yaku has many ways an connections, making someone pay for hurting his beloved friend will be as easy as shooting an unmoving target.

"Wait, what?-"

Kenma panicky blurted out as he looks at Yaku in terror. When all has been done now, Kenma doesn't want to make that state worsen so he just keeps his mouth shut for the time being but with Yaku being so persuasive, he can't do anything but to spill the names out. 

He looked back at Lev with a petrified expression and grabs his shirt tightly.

"Do we really have to do this?" he asks shakily as his grip tightens. 

"We have no choice. Mori is already enraged so we have to deal with this." Lev answered as he stares at the raging Yaku, fiercely hanging his phone up. 

Kenma really have to give in right now or else Yaku will have to send a hundred snipers to kill every student here at campus. Although that sounds ridiculous, it would be legit. He sighed in defeat and finally admitted. 

"They're from class 1-3, just ask them that I'm looking for some guys from that class and they'll summon themselves out of the room." he hesitantly answered with a half-state, half-sigh.

Before Yaku turn back to Lev and Kenma his phone vibrated and received his butler's reply, saying that it was done and expect those idiots to be out of school starting tomorrow. Since they already had many bullying reports and a little pulling of his strings of connection, it was done almost in just a snapped.

Yaku yet again flaunts devilish smirked and grinned when he went back to them. But with a victorious smile now. 

"Kozume, don't worry, it's fine now, no one will hurt you again, let us know everything from now on, don't be afraid to tell us immediately, cause we will help you right away without a second thought"

Yaku's expression lightened and got worried more on Kenma, cause he went through all of that without them knowing, now he and Lev felt useless being his friend.

"We're friends right, so don't hesitate to ask for our help, we're always here for you, well I can even kill for you"

He saw and heard the two gasped, he just smirked it off.

"And I'm fucking serious, so take it seriously"

He glared on the two and grabbed their hands.

"I will make sure that no one will hurt both of you again, I promise, I can die for the both of you, so please, let me protect you both."

He lovingly smiled at them and returned to his soft expression.

Kenma didn't know what to feel, either happy or horrified but all is okay now, he doesn't have to worry about anything else for now so that made him relieved. He felt bad for the 3 bullies though. He did get bullied but it was only a threat. No physical pain or whatsoever until today. He just wanted to make friends with similar interests. 

But he had these two-Yaku and Lev. They can give him better friendship than others can do and they won't leave him even if death do them apart. 

He managed to plaster a small smile on his face and gripped on Yaku's hand tighter, following his pace.

"Thank you, I appreciated it," he mutters as they kept walking to the gym for their early practice.

When they got to reach the gym, still hand-in-hand, Kenma saw Kuroo standing on the side of the stairs, knee bent and his foot rested on the wall with his hands buried in his pockets. When Kuroo lifted his gaze off of the ground, he saw Kenma and his face immediately lit up despite the stinging pain he felt on his cheek. This got Kenma's heart tug inside his chest.

Kuroo ran to the pudding head and greeted the other two with his shit-eating grin. He stole Kenma's hand from Yaku's and marches to the side of the gym and this says that they need private time together and so this made the two smile.

"We gotta do practice now, Morisuke," he states as his grip tighten on Yaku's small hand.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo9.o29.o20  
> >.< .......... >.<


	7. N A N A

Good thing Kenma has Kuroo now, and he hopes they'll turn out to be just like him and Lev sooner, cause Kenma really needs someone like Kuroo.

Yaku finally calmed down because of Lev being there. Ah, now he has someone who can ease his rage, and make him control his anger. It's all thanks to this Giant tree this time.

"Thank you for choosing me again Lev."

He smiled and gave him a quick kiss in the cheek before running to their locker while laughing because Lev flinched again.

As the practice ended, Yaku got so worn out, he's been practising to those who have weak receives, before, one of them is Lev, but he already improved so he stopped doing practice with him since he needs to sharpen his spikes and blocking more. but the worst one is Inouka, he just can't find the right vibe and timing of the ball.

"Inouka, are you for real? how many times did your face receive the ball?"

Yaku ask with poker face then grabbed the soaked towel and rubs it to his face.

"You need to focus, it seems like your mind is always occupied by something"

Inouka just pouted at him and hold his hand and act like his face is really on pain.

"I'm sorry Yakumi kun, it's because I always get attracted to your moves and I can't get my sight out of you"

Inouka said in a playful manner and Yaku just gave him a frown and snatched his hands away from him and hit his head.

"Don't get me involved on your childishness, be serious or I'll quit practising with you, so focus! Damn you!"

Yaku was about to leave but Inouka grabbed his hand and gripped it tight. Yaku turned back and look at him frowning again.

"What now Inouka?"

On Lev's side, the whole afternoon was spent practising receives, spikes and a practice match with competing with each other. Lev was really worn out from it because he needs to get himself to run laps and practice receiving more than their other teammates should do. He still sucks at it because his mind is too occupied at blocking and spiking. Still running, Lev panted heavily from all the hours he spent on running around the school grounds. 

He finally got to run the last lap Kuroo gave him and bent down to rest his hands on his knees, panting heavily like he's running out of air. Well, practically he's running out of air. He walks to the stairs slowly and sits on the cold tiles before bringing his shirt up to wipe his face soaked with sweat. 

Shibayama handed him a towel and a water bottle with his warm smile glued to his face like he always gives to the beansprout. Lev gratefully accepted it and lets Shibayama sit beside him. 

"Thanks..." he mutters as he opens his water bottle to take a sip from it while he wraps the towel around his neck with his free hand. 

Shibayama just smiled even more with his eyes shut and made himself a ball -- knees bent up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. Lev noticed Yaku on the gym and was about to wave at him to call him out but he saw Inouka gripping on his hand tight. This made Lev feel that same feeling he felt when Yaku was texting Akaashi but this time, it even worsens. He just watched and sat still on the stairs since he didn't know what happens between them and he doesn't want to be rude.

Inouka pulled Yaku and hug him tight, Yaku was shocked and was about to push him off, but Inouka talk.

"1 minute... give me 1-minute Risuke... I'm feeling down lately... I just need some comfort... my cat died today... so please just a minute of a hug"

Inouka lied, he doesn't even have a cat, but what he said before that is all true, he just made an excuse to hug Yaku and feel him in his arms for the last time, before he finally let go of his feelings for him, now that he and Lev are officially together, his chance sunk to zero. And he's accepting his defeat, he can't win to someone that already in Yaku's heart from the very beginning. But his love for him will never fade that easily, cause he even falls deeper knowing that Yaku will never catch him. He felt Yaku hug him back and taps his back, he flinched, he didn't expect him to do that and his heart is beating wildly. 

"Hey, it's fine, let's just think that your cat is resting in peace now, no more pain and suffering, and for sure he loves you as much as you love him."

Yes, Inouka really wishes he can love him back, but it won't ever happen. How can he stop loving this guy when he's being so nice and caring like this, He pushed Yaku gently and was about to confess his feelings for him cause he can't hide it anymore, but a hand-pulled Yaku and drag him away. It's Lev, he saw his eyes glaring at him before they disappear in his sight.

"Now that's the Lev I've been waiting to see, so I can move on and accept that he can make Risuke happier than anyone else"

He chuckled sadly, accepting this brokenness and its torture. But he'll move on, slowly, as long as Yaku is happy, then he'll be happy for him.

Yaku was shocked and Lev's gripped on his wrist is hurting him. They're now going to the old gym again but this time there's no one there cause it was closed early today, they entered the gym and went straight to the locker room inside. He struggled to let go but Lev didn't let him, he kept on calling his name but he's not answering until they stop just beside the locker room door, Lev still not facing him, but he started to talk cause he's getting confused on his actions.

"Lev! Why are we here? why did you suddenly pulled me and drag me here? Me and Inou-"

He didn't let him finish what he was saying cause he suddenly pinned him to the wall and lift his both hands on the side of his face gripping his wrist tight then kissed him roughly and harshly, it was so sudden, his eyes flew wide open and Yaku can't process what's happening, Lev's kiss is hurting him, it was not the soft and gentle kiss that he usually gave him, it was too harsh, he sucked and bite his tongue and lips so hard that he can taste blood on his mouth already, but even if it's painful, he can't make him stop, his kisses are making him weak and he wants more but he's confused, what's wrong with Lev, he can feel he's angry, but why?

"Mnghm, mhnm, le-mngh"

he tried to let go on his gripped and talk but Lev is not allowing him, his lips are throbbing already, he can feel it swollen. Then Lev opened his eyes while still kissing him and he saw Lev's eyes full of anger that's piercing into him now.

Lev gripped on Yaku's hand tighter, almost making a bruise on his wrist as every breath passed by. He didn't listen to what Yaku has to say because he's full of anger and jealousy right now. Lev wasn't like this before. Yes, he goes feral but not this feral and it wasn't because of jealousy. Maybe his love for Yaku is making him angrier than usual. Is that a good thing? 

Lev tasted Yaku's blood on his lips to his tongue and he knows this is going to be bad but he didn't care because he's not in his usual state right. He ran his tongue inside Yaku's mouth and Lev can feel Yaku's tongue dry. Maybe because he was too startled that he made Yaku like that. But still, he kept going. He flicked Yaku's tongue with his forcefully and Yaku let out a moan but it was a displeased moan. A sound between a whimper and a groan. He finally retreated his lips from the brunette's and looked down for a while, losing his breath. Yaku's also breathing heavily more, he's probably unready when Lev was about to kiss him and Lev didn't think about that. Lev was being too angry to think. He's being too overprotective that it made Lev go in his very opposite state. 

He can't look Yaku in the eye. Not after what he just did to the poor defenceless brunette. He whimpered slightly and finally lets go of Yaku's already bruised wrist. They were stained purple and red. Lev just shut his eyes hard and wraps his long lanky arms around the shorter one's firm delicate body. He buried himself on Yaku's neck and waits for himself to get pushed harshly away but Yaku didn't push him but he also didn't hug him back but so he speaks. 

"I'm sorry I was being too harsh on you but why? Why were you hugging Inouka back there?" 

Lev didn't get an answer but he received a small whimper from the libero. It made Lev's heartache but he didn't have the nerve to soothe him down because he knows Yaku won't let him to after what the Lion just did to him. He continued. 

"Are you really that blind?" he didn't mean to sound this as a mock but it made Yaku flinch slightly. 

"Can't you see Inouka has feeling for you?" he finally asked as his grip on Yaku's body tighten. 

He felt Yaku's body tremble and that was the only good answer from the brunette he got so he immediately lets go of him to take a look at Yaku. But all he saw is Yaku with a messy-hair, very swollen lips, his cheeks and the side of his eyes red, and his orbs staining tears. 

He didn't mean it to go this way; he just wanted to talk this over in a gentle calm way like most couples do but instead, he knocked Yaku into the wall and forcefully made out with him. All because of a small matter of a thing, he got Yaku like this. Of all the displays of affection Yaku gave him, this is what Lev gave to Yaku back. 

Lev finally got to his senses when Yaku sobbed quietly but his tears were flowing down to his chin then to the floor. Lev panicked and couldn't do anything to make it stop. He just used his hand to wipe Yaku's tears off and shushes him softly but the brunette still cried, clenching on his shirt and it looks like it was about to rip off. 

Lev now felt angry at himself. He's being the useless boyfriend like he thought he will. He can't do anything to make Yaku calm down even if he wanted to. 

"I-I'm so sorry... I didn't know what I was thinking, I..."

He can't find any more excuses to make. He hurt Yaku and he knows Yaku will hate him for this. He pinned him to the wall and devoured him not giving the prey time to breath. It feels like he was torturing Yaku with his anger. He should've poured all of his anger to Inouka, not Yaku. 

He sighed deeply and took Yaku's hand to grip it tightly and drapes his other hand to the brunette's cheek to wipe his tears off his cheek. Yaku kept on crying but Lev continued to rub Yaku's closed eyes, attempting to make it stop. 

"If you're displeased with me, I'll give you some time to cool off. Let's space each other for a while if that's fine with you. It's just that I don't want to hurt you anymore, physically and emotionally." he mutters softly to Yaku and rubs his thumb over to Yaku's red circles, still flowing with tears. 

He smiled softly to Yaku and kept rubbing his eyes to make it open and it did open but all he sees in his eyes are the equivalent anger he gave to him when they were kissing back then. Yaku is mad at him and that proves in his eyes. This made Lev panic even more because he doesn't know what to do to remove that ugly expression off of Yaku.

Yaku felt his lips and tongue numb, it's aching and throbbing. But that kiss sent shivers all throughout his body, and even though the situation is like this, he wanted Lev to do more than that, rough and harsh, not so gentle and wild, devouring and savouring him like he was his source of living, 'Am I a masochist?', he thought, and If yes, He'll be willing to be hurt for this soothing sensation he's feeling.

He cried, yes, cause he thought that Lev is angry with him and he doesn't know the reason behind it, but when he said the reason, he got mad, mad because he didn't know that he's hurting Inouka and mad because he also hurt Lev and unconsciously did things that made him jealous and angry, and yes he is mad, mad only to his self.

"I'm sorry Lev, I didn't know, I'm such an idiot, I hurt you, I made you do that, and don't say sorry cause it's my fault, I got shocked and confused cause I'm stupid and so numb!, I didn't even felt I'm already hurting you and Inouka"

Yaku gripped the shirt on Lev's chest and his angry expression was change into a pleading and worried one. And started to get teary-eyed again and trembled.

"Can you forgive m-me? Are you m-mad at m-me?, I'm really sorry for making you a-angry"

Just thinking of Lev leaving him makes him like he's going to die any minute. He doesn't want Lev to blame his self for what happened, cause for sure If he were on his position, maybe he can do even more than this.

'Why are you sorry?'

Lev didn't think Yaku would plead for forgiveness when he was the one who hurt Yaku. 

'Please don't do that.'

He already did hurtful things to Yaku and he couldn't even get to his senses to stop it. 

'I'm not angry at you.'

Those things he did to his beloved brunette; those pain and grimace, he knew he's done for. 

'Just please don't plead for something like that again.'

And yet Yaku isn't the one who's gonna give him forgiveness. Lev himself will. 

"I don't deserve someone like you..." 

He mutters as he drapes his arms around Yaku's shoulders, squeezing him tightly into him like he was his dear life that's about to be sent off to the reaper. And if he did get sent off to the reaper, the only thing he would cling into is Yaku. 

It was Lev's turn to cry and then tears start falling down his cheeks. He tries to make his sobs inaudible as he buries his face in Yaku's neck and whimpered quietly.

"How can't you be mad at me when I was the one who hurt you? You're supposed to be mad at me, not begging me for forgiveness!" He was shouting now. "I'm not angry at you! I'm angry at myself for getting so jealous under scenes that I haven't even known of! How can I deserve someone like you..?" His voice slowly fades away as his sobs went louder and his grip got tighter. 

"I won't give you forgiveness because you're not the one at fault in the first place... It was me. It was all me. Blame me. Just, please... Please don't ever say that again. I'm really sorry about this. I'm truly are." his voice seemed a little bit quieter than he intended to and it only came as a mere whisper.

Yaku finally had the courage to hug Lev back, gripping his back tight and cried too, relief embraced him, knowing that Lev is not angry and mad. He can't lose him now, not ever.

"I'm not angry, why should I?"

He lifts Lev's face and gave his lovely smile, with tears flowing in his cheeks.

"I won't get angry if it is you, and you didn't do anything wrong, you got jealous, and it's normal, to tell you the truth, maybe I can even do more than that if I get jealous too, so please don't cry"

He kisses his eyes then look at him lovingly. Wiping every tear that falls in his eyes.

"You have to promise, you'll never gonna cry because of me, please, and I won't let you cry again like this, I will do everything to make you happy."

He cupped his cheeks then he tilts his head to give him a soft gentle kiss full of love and affection.

Lev felt relief and warmth again when Yaku got to kiss him lovingly. He cups Yaku's hand that's cupping both of his cheeks and gripped it tightly, gently removing them off of his cheeks to intertwine their fingers together in a smooth motion. 

He can't promise Yaku that he wouldn't cry ever because of him because Yaku is his everything now. What will happen to Yaku is his business now. Lev will literally do anything he can just to keep Yaku for himself. He's selfish in different ways but he's more selfish when it comes to his first love. And that is Yaku Morisuke. 

He pulled away from the kiss and gave Yaku one more smooch on his lips and ends up planting kisses all over Yaku's face, earning a soft giggle from the brunette, too much to Lev's delight. He last kissed him on his jaw and looks at Yaku with euphoric eyes. 

"I promise I won't do that again. Maybe I should get to know Inouka more, it'd be rude of me to get mad and jealous at him for no reason. But still, Inouka likes you. I noticed it a hundred times." he said as he looks down on their connected fingers.

"Because of jealousy, I hurt you. I forcefully shoved myself into you. I couldn't help myself back there." his face was forming a frown but it immediately lit up. 

"But, you'll forgive me, right? I can't imagine my new world without you in it so I would literally do anything just to make it up to you."

He smiled at Yaku confidently, bringing Yaku's fisted hands into his chest. He leaned down and places a small kiss on Yaku's forehead and presses their heads together.

"How do you say we get home? It's already dark and Kozume's probably waiting for us. You'll sleep in our apartment, right..?"

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know Inouka's feelings, cause you're the very first one who liked me, and I don't even have anything to be like by someone. I didn't mean to make you jealous"

He looked away and pouted, cause it's a surprise for him that someone other than Lev like him.

"Can we talk more later? I want to know you more, I want to know everything about you"

He smiled and grab Lev's hand, intertwined it and pulled him to go outside and go home.

"I was thinking, should I go back and live with you and Kozume again?"

he swings their hands and made their way back to the gym, and they take the shortcut, but to their surprise, they saw Kozume and Kuroo, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.

They hide immediately, and Yaku can feel his cheeks heating up, cause it's his first time seeing both guys kissing, L-I-V-E, so he covered his mouth and talk in a whispering voice.

"Lev, we should go back and take the other way"

he gripped Lev's hand tight and he can feel he's still blushing.

Lev stood still and just gripped on Yaku's hand. He kept on staring at the occurring scene and much to his surprise, he found it cute for two guys to kiss. Way back when he still lived in Russia, there was a store that sells comics and other merchandises about different fandoms and so he finds a way to escape his older sister's grasp and ran to the store. He was in the BL counter but he didn't know what that meant so he walked towards that aisle. He found an R-18 comic on the side of the aisle but he didn't know what that means either but he didn't care and so he flipped the sample open to read it. He thought it was only a manga with a nice plot because the cover was illustrated with two boys in their school uniform but his expectation sunk when he saw the two guys on the cover fucking each other. He immediately ran away from the store and went back to her sister crying, looking like he just found Pennywise in the sewers. He's disgusted by same-sex couples and people with other genders when he was still a minor but now that he grew up, all of those things changed. Maybe because of Yaku he changed his perspectives. 

He continued on staring at Kenma and Kuroo still devouring each other's lips until Kenma let out a moan and Lev immediately ran with Yaku running also by his side because he was gripping on his hand tightly. They ended up panting heavily on the gym's back door and Lev still found himself blushing. 

"I knew they had a relationship but I didn't know they would go for something like that..." he utters as he looks down on the ground with the face of horror. 

Lev looked at his side and found an open window to the locker room and his face immediately lit up at the discovery.

"Let's get out of here before we get to see their lovey-dovey make out session." 

He jumped inside the locker room without any noise and immediately grabbed Yaku's bag and his own and gets out of the room, having too much difficulty because of the sudden loudness of the noises Kenma made. He got out of the room and grabbed Yaku's hand to just get the hell out of this place before they get caught spying on them.

They reached the apartment after a long few rides and Lev is still haunted at the discovery they just discovered hours ago. 

"Do you think we need to ask Kozume about it?" he asks Yaku as he twitches the doorknob open and gets inside with Yaku following suit.

"A-ahm I think No? for sure he'll know that we saw something that's why we suddenly ask him about it"

They entered the house and Yaku flops on the couch on the living room, loosen his tie and removed his uniform, leaving his thin inner sweatshirt on, and sighed in exhaustion.

He's still shocked, he didn't expect Kozume to be bold like that, we'll Kuroo is given but not Kenma.

"But I guess they're together now since Kozume will never let Kuroo do intimate things like that to him if they're not, right?"

Their image of kissing is still lingering in his mind and it's making him blush again, it was really unexpected and it's his first time.

"I can't move on to what we just saw, and to be fair we also did that, but, do we look like that too when we kiss? That's quite steamy and erotic, did you see how they're tongue flic-"

He covered his mouth, he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Ok I'm sorry, I talked too much"

He looked away to hide his blush.

"So shall I come back here? Or do you guys want to live with me? So you'll not gonna need to pay for the rent"

He changes the topic to distract his self to stop those things they saw to replay on his mind.

"Wait, seriously? B-But, that'd be too much! We haven't done anything like that for you! Are you sure? We still have this apartment though..." he mutters as he formed his lips into a pout. 

He didn't mean to be hesitant and he also had the thought of visiting Yaku's house someday. His room is probably glued with his scent, especially his bedroom. If he had a sight of Yaku's bedroom covered with his scent, that would be a dream come true for Lev. But Yaku's offer is too much and it's like they're given a house-and-lot for free. But he also can't back down on Yaku's offer since he's the one who insisted, so why not? 

"Okay then... But we also have to do the chores to repay you! If you already have butlers and maids, it's okay! We'll work hard so the helpers would get to have some bit of a break." he stated.

Once something was given to Lev even if it isn't seeking something in return, he always finds a way to repay that person cause he feels like he's indebted to that kind person. Even if he was told it would be okay, he'll resist it and just do things on his own just to repay the one that he's indebted to. 

He took Yaku's hands and kneels on the floor facing him with a serious face. 

Yaku chuckled and pulled Lev down to sit beside him.

"Don't worry, I live alone, I do all the chores alone, and you don't need to worry about paying back cause there's no need for it, I want us to be together again from now on, and I hope Kozume will agree too"

He genuinely smiled, but he was shocked, Lev kneeled on the floor and stated the words that he never expected to hear this soon.

"I'm happy we'll get to live in the same house. If same-sex marriage would be legal, please let me be the wife!" Lev stated in all seriousness with the most serious face he could muster to make. Yep, he's definitely sure about this.

"W-wait?! are you p-proposing? and you want to be the wife? And are you sure about what you're asking me? You barely know me, and of course, my answer will always be a YES! but why are you rushing? Is there something wrong?"

He leaned close to his face and made a serious face too. They need a proper talk about this kind of things, cause he also wants a future with Lev in it.

"It's a Yes Lev, always a Yes"

He kissed the back of Lev hand that took him and smiled at him.

Lev smiled back and scoots closer to Yaku to wrap his arms around Yaku's waist then pulls him close to a hug. He didn't know what came to him but he's suddenly feeling anxious right now. Like, if he wakes up tomorrow, finding no signs of Yaku and the first thing he sees on his phone is a message from his mother that he should go back to Russia to take over the company and leave everything he knew and met in Japan behind, including Yaku. He doesn't want that to happen and so he decides he should stay up late for the night and get himself distracted with something. He doesn't want to sleep because he feels that everything he thought just now will happen tomorrow. 

He pulls back and gripped Yaku's arms gently, smiling genuinely at Yaku and places a small peck on his forehead. 

"I always rush things but it doesn't matter. I was just joking when I said I would be the wife. Of course, it would be you because of your obvious slender figure and small-"

He got punched in the gut before he could even finish his statement. There it goes again. 

"B-But it's true though..." he comments at his own words and received another strong slap on his head. 

He apologizes as he backs away to the armrest of the couch. It only took a minute for them to get along again and Lev immediately wraps his arms around Yaku's waist again, resting his head on the brunette's lap and facing him. 

"Damn, I wanna stay up late tonight..." he mumbles to himself as he half-says, half-sighs.

"Then let's stay up late, I haven't done it for a long time now, let's see if I can still do it, do you have something in mind that we should do?"

He caresses Lev's hair gently and feeling his arms wrapped around his waist, making him smile wider.

"You know what, I really want to be hug by you every time, I feel safe and warm, and when I woke up this morning, seeing you first thing is all I ever wanted when I'm waking up"

He leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"And I love the feeling when I'm sleeping beside you, so can we sleep? Your room or my old room?. 

He's trying to distract Lev, he can see that he's thinking about something again. He wanted to know all about him.

Lev just nodded and gets himself up from Yaku's lap to take hold of the brunette's hand to intertwine their fingers together.

"Let's sleep in my room. We still need to clean your old one because it hasn't been cleaned for weeks," he says while playing with Yaku's fingers. 

He glanced at the clock and saw it ticking. 9:34. It's already late and Kenma still didn't get to get home. Lev smirked at the thought that Kenma maybe had a sleepover at Kuroo's. It's perfectly fine with him as long as he knows who Kenma is hanging out with. 

"Kozume's probably having a good time right now. That must be nice for him..." he mumbles to himself while he continues on rubbing on Yaku's space between his fingers. 

"Now I'm convinced that Kozume's not a virgin anymore." he laughed as he turns to meet Yaku's gaze and stands up from the couch, still holding Yaku's hand tight. 

"C'mon. Let's sleep. I can't promise I'll sleep along with you but of course, I'll lay beside you all the time."

"Kozume's not a virgin???, how did you know??"

Yaku was shocked, well that's quite a blast, he discovered many things about Kenma this whole day, a good and bad one. But still, he's thankful that he can get to know many things about him.

They entered Lev's room, and this is his first time entering it, he was welcomed by his scent, and damn it was calming.

"Hey, Lev, I think I wanna live here in your room, I can smell you anywhere, it's making me relax and I love it, can I? Please..."

He sits on the edge of his bed and smiled at him.

"Oh! I forgot I don't have extra clothes with me, can I borrow yours?"

Yaku's gonna borrow his clothes? 

His clothes? 

Yaku's gonna borrow his clothes which are gonna be big for Yaku's size compared to his tree-like height and build. And damn, it would be so damn cute if he wears his clothes. This is probably the best night he will ever have with Yaku. 

Lev stiffened and starts to act robotically. He shouted a "yes" and immediately rummages through his cabinet trying to look for something suitable and comfy for Yaku to wear. A few seconds have passed and he finally found his peach sweater and gives it to Yaku while fidgeting. 

"Y-You can have it if you want! It won't fit in me anymore anyway..." 

He said as he continues to look for pants for Yaku to wear but he really had the urge to look behind him. He hears the sound of clothes rustling and then he reluctantly turned his head around, finding Yaku without his sweatshirt anymore and he got to see his bare chest again. His soft skin, his chest, flat but toned stomach and his collarbone, oh how he wants to stare at them for a day. He blushed when Yaku met his gaze and immediately turned around, continuing to rummage through his closet and drawers.

"Hey your shirt is so big and you're not wearing it anymore means you got bigger?"

He asks while still lifting the shirt and looking at Lev searching for pants for him to wear. He didn't notice Lev looked, no, stared at him a while ago.

"This shirt is nice, can I really have it?, and it smells just like you, I think I won't get this wash."

He wears the shirt then removes his pants, leaving his boxers on, then went to Lev's back and leaned his body and help him look for pants.

"I'll help you look, but I'm guessing that there's nothing that will fit me."

He's pressing his body on Lev's back without noticing Lev flinched and stopped moving.

"Wow, I really can smell you on all of your clothes, I really want to live here in your room."

He leaned down his head and snuggles it to Lev's neck and wraps his arms above Lev's shoulder.

"But I like it the most when I can smell it on you"

Lev felt his heart rapidly thumping on his chest when he felt Yaku's warmth and finally stops rummaging through his closet to wrap his arms around Yaku just under his armpits. He sighed quietly and scoops Yaku up with his hand behind his back and the other supporting Yaku to lift the brunette up. Despite the sudden squeak of panic that came out of Yaku's mouth, the shorter boy subconsciously wraps his arms around Lev's waist and gripped on Lev's shoulder tightly for him not to fall. 

Lev managed to plaster a soft grin on his face and walked towards the bed to set himself sitting on the edge of the bed, Yaku now sitting on his lap. He buries his face in Yaku's chest and hugged the midget tightly. 

"Let's just sit like this for a while," he whispered to Yaku.

He closes his eyes to get himself relaxed. He sighed quietly as he buries his face at the crook of Yaku's neck and plays with Yaku's hair, still hugging him tightly. He's enjoying this and he feels Yaku must've enjoyed this too because the brunette is caressing Lev's back as he wraps his arms around Lev and hugged him back tightly. He's delighted right now. 

Suddenly, he finds himself heating up and sweating. Probably because he didn't turn the air-conditioner and he still didn't get to his pajamas. He reluctantly pushes Yaku gently away and places a small peck on his forehead. 

"I'll just take a bath for a while. Just sleep ahead if you're already sleepy. I can't find myself yawning and shutting my eyes so I'll probably stay up late."

He said as he made Yaku stand up and makes him sit on the bed, stealing a peck on Yaku's lips before grinning like an idiot. He's enjoying being a thief of kisses. 

"I'll be back in a minute. If you feel like you're sweating, just turn the air-con on or you should just get to the shower after my turn."

"I'll shower downstairs, so we can finish at the same time."

Yaku turned on the Ac before going down, looks like Lev only found a new boxer that is a little bit loose on his thigh since it's Lev's size, so he decided to just wear it without a brief on since he doesn't have any spare one.

He took a shower fast cause it freezing already, and went straight to Lev's room after he finished. Wearing the clothes Lev lend him, all loose but very comfortable for him since he can really smell Lev's scent on it and it's like he's hugging him.

"I think I should ask him to lend me some more of his clothes."

He mumbles while entering Lev's room and immediately flops in the bed and sniffs all of Lev's scent that made him feel calm and relax.

Then his phone vibrated on the side of the bed above the table, he grabs it saw Akaashi's name on the screen, he opened the chat and it has so many unread messages already, and it's all about the things he asks earlier, he read each of them and it's slowly making him blush, cause it was so detailed and well explained and he can't believe Akaashi knows all of this and even experience it with Bokuto. Then he suddenly felt Lev flops in his back and now pressing his whole body and weight on him, he didn't have the chance to lock his phone so he also read the messages.

"Ahm, It's just Akaashi, I just ask some things I need to know, so I hope you didn't mind me asking those things to him, or you don't want me asking that to others?"

Lev blushed slightly at the messages but still managed to keep his cool. He ran his fingers through Yaku's soft strands, still topping him with his own massive to Yaku's and then kissed the crown of his head, still blushing at the messages. 

"Akaashi-san is really good at those... Even when he's a bottom, obviously, he knows how Bokuto-san does his work and his own," he mutters as he kept on reading the screen. 

He blushes a little bit darker now. "It's too detailed, I can even imagine us doing that right now-"

He stiffens when he subconsciously said that loudly and blushes even more madly. He's still on top of Yaku and his caressing stopped, only to curve his fingers on Yaku's hair but it didn't hurt enough. He noticed Yaku's blood rising to his cheeks but he still didn't move from their position. It's an awkward position, really. They got their legs tangled, Lev's head resting on top of Yaku's head and Lev's crotch facing Yaku's butt, his back arched. 

His darted his eyes everywhere but on the screen and Yaku and then he coughed loudly, trying to change the air's weird and hot atmosphere. 

"It's just my thoughts though..." he managed to mutter as he lay still on top of Yaku's body.

Yaku can't process properly all the Infos he's reading, and Lev being on his back adds up to his tension and made him blush even more, cause he's feeling his whole body pinning him. But he likes it, no scratch that, he loves it, so much, so much that he's beginning to imagine them doing what Akaashi was explaining on the chat and that made him starts to feel hard, good thing he's facing the bed, Lev will not notice it.

"Ok I quit, damn Akaashi, too many pieces of information, and I can't even imagine it properly, perks of being too innocent on this kind of things, but still can make me blush like this...... But...... on the second thought, maybe I'm not that innocent anymore, nee~ babe~"

He tilts his head back to face Lev and smirked at him innocently.

"Care to show me what you're imagining us doing, right now"

He teasingly grinned and touch his cheek to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

Lev's blush intensified when Yaku gave him a soft chaste kiss but still managed to give it back to him with the same intensity. After a few moments, he pulled away and gave Yaku's lips a lick and looks at him bashfully.

"We were... Doing something like that... But more erotic." he answered as he hesitantly looks at Yaku in the eye. 

"And then, we were touching each other, just like Akaashi described in his messages."

He absentmindedly flips Yaku to face him, now he's laying in between Yaku's legs spread widely for him to lay down to. He took Yaku's phone away from his hand and places it carefully on the table beside the bed and he continued. 

He ran his fingers inside Yaku's shirt and occasionally rubs on his skin as he continued to snake his fingers through Yaku's skin, making the brunette flinch. He leaned down to Yaku's side and buries his face into his neck, breathing heavily because he's feeling aroused right now. Damn messages. 

"The next thing we did was running tongues through our skin and things..."

He mumbled as he sticks his tongue out and licked Yaku's neck and nibbles on it gently, earning a soft whimper from Yaku which just made him even more aroused. Now he's hard. But not enough to spring up from his pants. He pulled away and became reluctant again. 

"And then we did... Those... Things. Like, me pushing in or whatever..." 

He's blushing madly right now and he can't stop his blood from rising up his face. He looked at Yaku with his cheeks still red and sat upon his knees with his feet tucked below his ass, looking like a child who's pleading for candies.

"You said I should show you so I did it. Well, basically it was a show and tell." he chuckled awkwardly as he scratches his cheek.

Yaku is lost, lost in pleasure, this sensation is all new to him, yes he does make his self feel good but it wasn't like this, it was way more different and felt erotic.

Lev's touch burned every bit of his skin, lingering feelings of fire spreading throughout his body, making him feel aroused and craved for more, he wants more. But is he ready? is Lev ready?

He sits and leaned his back on the dashboard, reach for Lev's cheek and rubs it gently, feeling the heat of his blush on his fingers that made him chuckled and blushes on the sight too.

"I never thought being intimate with you would drive me insane, and you're making me crave for me, so please don't stop and I won't stop you"

He smiled lovingly and pulled him for a kiss on the forehead.

"Seeing you blush like that because of me turns me on, I have the info in me, maybe it's normal to try and practice it with you, so.... Will you teach, Babe~?

He looks at him seductively while grinning.

"O.S.H.I.E.T.E.~"

Lev blushed madly but still got himself in control. He nods then cupped Yaku's cheeks and pulled himself closer to the boy to press their lips together. He ran his fingers through Yaku's hair by his ears and gripped it tightly, starting to move roughly. 

He tilted his head to have a better angle and opened his mouth to bite at Yaku's lower lip, instinctively making Yaku's mouth opened and he took this time to shove his tongue forcefully into his mouth, already brushing the roof of Yaku's making him whine. He continued on snaking his hand inside Yaku's shirt and reaches for his chest, brushing and squeezing his nipple between the space of his fingers. He reaches for Yaku's shirt and pulls them away from him and immediately buries his face into Yaku's chest and brushes his tongue into Yaku's nipple, sucking on the already swollen nub and bit on it gently while still flicking the other, earning few pleasurable noises from Yaku. Lev's having the time of his life and he doesn't want to end this. 

He starts to move his hand down Yaku's stomach and occasionally presses his thumb to his soft skin down until he's reaching his crotch. He looked down on Yaku's pants and found it already hard. This made Lev smirk at the sight but he still didn't grope his aching erection, already staining at his thin boxers lent by Lev. 

"What do you want me to teach you? Just say the word and I'll be more than willing to satisfy you," he whispered as he gently tugs Yaku's boxer down to his thighs but still not tugging it down completely.

It's hot...

So damn hot...

Yaku can't breathe properly and keeps on panting, lewd moans and whines are all he can give and his body is getting aroused uncontrollably, he's too drowned on lust and pleasure, he's now on Lev's glory.

"Teach me everything, make me crave for you more"

He shamelessly pleaded while gripping Lev's hair tight, pressing him more into his chest, making him licked and sucked his nipples as long as he wants, while Lev's hand is now touching his erection that made him flinched that adds on his arousing desires, he started to stroke his hand and that made Yaku moan louder. He immediately lifts Lev's face and forcefully kisses him, but this time he's doing it because of too much pleasure, he doesn't know if he is doing it right, he's moving base on what's he's feeling right now, so his kisses are messy and craving. He tried licking and sucking Lev's tongue like what he did and it earned him a pleasurable moan from him that indicates he's doing it right and it made him feel more lustful.

Feeling all of this sensations because of him for the first makes him want to be taken, taken fully by this craving Lion, he'll give all of him and he's willing to surrender everything because it is him, Lev, his first and surely be his last love.

Lev pulls away from the messy kiss and runs his hand down to his boxer to pull the thin fabric down Yaku's knees, making the brunette yelp in the sudden coldness that's breezing on his erection only to make it spring up stiffly. Lev was awed at his size. He has the perfect length for a power bottom and it makes Lev breathe heavily in his arousal. He shot a look at Yaku and leans down to give Yaku's neck a lick and a suck, sucking on different places his mouth could reach then while his mouth was busy, he reached for his stiffening erection and wraps his fingers around it tightly, making Yaku moan loudly in pleasure, too much to Lev's delight. 

He didn't know after 2 days time after they got together, they would go at this stage. I thought it was only soft kisses, hugs and cuddles until 3-5 months would pass but instead after days they would eat each other's dick in bed. For a 19 years old, they're pretty needy. 

"Just watch what I'm gonna do and you'll learn."

He whispered to him as he continues to place pecks on Yaku's neck and then to his throat. He could feel Yaku gulp against his mouth. He then starts to move his hand in a slow pace, basically giving Yaku a handjob. This made Yaku make choked noises and loud moans. Good thing they were all alone in the house. When Yaku starts to buck his hips up and down, fucking himself in Lev's hand and Lev took this as a sign of speeding up. He did what he was told to and moves his hand up and down, jerking Yaku off until he reaches his orgasm. He places a thumb on Yaku's slit only to earn a sobbed whimper from the brunette and Lev smirked. He moved his free hand and used the beads of precum coming from Yaku's length to insert his finger into Yaku's hole and immediately pushes it in without any difficulties thanks to the sticky liquid. Moving his hands now at a very fast pace, Yaku was crying in pleasure now. It was too much but Lev didn't care as long as he got to see his partner looking and feeling good.

Yaku lost it, he moans in his fantasy. Lev's long slender fingers that are fucking his hole can make him have another orgasm. 

Who would have thought that in less than 2 days of having his first relationship will end up losing his virginity? But he doesn't care as long as it is Lev cause he only wants Lev, and he already waited for too long.

"Ah! Lev! oh, please, please fuck me, please, I need you to fuck me, I…aahhhh…” 

And he's just shameless. He wanted and needed to be fucked and he's begging for it, and his taking Lev's thick and huge hard cock, he wants to have it inside him. Now.

Yaku's hole was so tight and thighs are spread wide that they were shaking, and he started to cum again when Lev put his strong hands on his hips as he positioned and removed his boxer, sprung his incredibly long, huge and thick cock, Yaku can't help but to feel more lust and hunger towards Lev. Since his hole is now so wet and ready because of his cum, Lev thrust his cock without a warning, that made Yaku literally cried and moan in pain, he endured it, he'll just need to be used to his length and thickness, he saw how Lev's eyes got worried and scared, so he pulled him with a warm soft kiss.

"I-I'm fine Lev, don't h-hold back, I want you, I want all of you"

His rhythm and pace quickened in an instant, both forgetting that they're a virgin, mostly Yaku, he can feel the pain but slowly feeling the delicious pleasure he never felt before. He's now breathing hard, trying to control his self, trying to let his orgasm match his movements. But felt out of control and pulled his ass up closer to him so he could fuck him deeper. It was overwhelming, and his gasps and moans were turning into a higher pitch. He arched his back, and his hole started to tighten. The tension in his body is building up for another orgasm and he begged to be fucked harder. He's been cumming so hard and so violently that he wanted to beg him to cum inside of him.

"ah! i-inside, c-cum inside m-me Lev"

and all he can hear is Lev's groans. He knows he's so tight and wet inside, and he knows Lev can feel the spasms inside of him, the spasms around his cock. he's sucking his cock with his hole, and his in-and-out rhythm combined with the tightness of his hole was making a satisfying sucking sound. His warm hands were gripping his tiny waist, and he was roughly groping his hips. The orgasms are nearing again in waves, his cock was so hard it felt so good, he was trying to catch his breath and gasping and he was fucking him over and over again and the sound of skin slapping together and groaning was so satisfying that Yaku lost all of his sanity.

The room was filled with lewd noises of skin slapping and whimpers, groans and moans coming from the both of them only made it more erotic. Yaku was cumming over and over again and he was looking like a mess. A beautiful mess that Lev wanted to stare forever. Lev wasn't really a sex person but all of that changed because of Yaku and then his persona changes completely when he's with Yaku. Every time Yaku would smile, Lev wanted to press his mouth against him, every time Yaku would be soaked in sweat, Lev wanted to yank his shirt off and just devour him. He's having neutral feelings whenever he's with Yaku but with them being in the bed this time, just fucking Yaku like there's no tomorrow, he's sure that Yaku's making him feel aroused and horny. He's falling for Yaku more every moment would pass and that pace even quickened now that he got to see the other side of Yaku he has never seen before. 

Yaku's moans were music to Lev's ears and he would be willing to record it just to play it in his earphones and listen to it over and over again. Yaku was being too loud and Lev loves it. He thrusts harder and faster, his cock disappearing and then appearing from Yaku sucking his dick off by his tight hole. Yaku was sucking him and he wants to go even deeper and fuck him all day until they're both worn out and exhausted but Lev is too energized to feel that right now. Lev could see Yaku's ass cheeks reddening, making bruises on his skin because of the rough thrusting of his hips to Yaku's ass. But he loved it and so he goes even faster, making Yaku scream loudly with his eyes shot wide. Lev knew he's gonna cum any moment and Yaku would do too so he reaches for Yaku's leaking cock and pumps it tightly and rapidly. Lev couldn't process what kinds of noises Yaku is making but he knows Yaku is loving it. He could feel the pool of heat starting to build up in his stomach, making him groan and whine and he finally cummed inside Yaku's ass.

He panted heavily and already felt tired but it was never enough. He wanted more of him. More of Yaku. 

"I'm going in again..." he panted as he flipped Yaku with his chest facing the damp sheets and Lev pressed his hand on Yaku's back making his back arched and his ass was levitating now. Without any hesitation, he immediately again, too rough for their satisfaction but in anyways, it felt more than good. He thrusts harder again, in and out and Lev knew he was going insane. There's nothing better than pushing yourself again inside a pink-tainted hole after your orgasm. Lev couldn't apprehend what's happening now because his eyes and mind were going cloudy and all he could hear is the lewd noises Yaku is making. He doesn't want this to stop. He wants to take him and have him all to himself. The neighbours are probably hearing them right now because they're being too loud but he didn't care as long as he gets to fuck Yaku. 

Lev is slowly becoming a monster in bed right now and Yaku is the person he wanted to eat. He wants them to be like this forever; playing predator and prey and having sex with Yaku is a dream come true for Lev.

"Fuck me m-more..!"

Yaku continued to wail as he slammed into him over and over again. Lev reached for his chest and pinched the proud nipple standing erect. The painful sensation caused him to arch his back as he fuck him more from behind. The sobs of ecstasy emanating from Lev was exciting him and he could feel the stirrings beginning in his craving and desires.

He suddenly raised his ass more and followed through the motion until he was screwing him from behind rough and hard, all without missing a beat. Lev mercilessly fucked him. His cock was sliding in and out of his tight hole.

Yaku tilt his head and look at Lev, being all lewdly and a mess, He can feel his hands went around his chest again, leaning down to meet his gaze, and Yaku stared into his eyes as he kept fucking him. Those large sensual emerald eyes peering into his soul as they drowned in ecstasy. It was almost enough for him to forget all the inhibition that's left in him.

To keep from dwelling on that, he closed his eyes, as he thrust into him more, his still hard and rapidly slapping against his ass. His moans of pleasure drifted up to him. Spill his seeds inside him over and over again. 

The fantasy excited him more even though his body is crying and aching of soreness. as they went into the never-ending stage of their lovemaking. A few more thrusts and he would explode another orgasm again. He could tell that he was about to and begged Lev to come in ever-increasing pace and all they could hear are moan and cries. The volume of their voice began increasing as well. Yaku roared as Lev slammed into him and cums again inside, and his seeds shot out of his hole violently. And they're so drowned and lost on the ecstasy of sex.

Having Lev in his life as his helpmate, his partner, his lover, his boyfriend and soon be his husband. All the variables of life as simplified into one simple equation: Lev is already his life.

Lev's limbs were getting all wobbly and he knew he's getting tired so he finally gave up even if he still wanted more. He plops himself down to Yaku's back, his dick still up to his ass and sighs loudly. He's feeling quite sore all over but Yaku is probably feeling worse than he feels so he felt bad. It felt very good at the process but its side effects are the opposite. He reaches to Yaku's face and places a soft kiss on his cheek as he closes his eyes. 

"You okay? Feeling sore? Lemme just clean you up if you are." he whispered to his ears and then kisses his head, trying to make him feel better. 

He gets up from the bed and then noticed the sheets just now. It was so sticky and the bed was covered with slick and cum. Lev blushed at what they did and covered his flushing face with his hands. He couldn't believe what happened today but the state of the bed and a naked Yaku is laying down on the bed serves as proof that they just had sex. He took Yaku's virginity. He's responsible for him now.

He groans when he felt his legs being weak and wobbly but he still managed to get to the bathroom, walking around naked and gets a dry towel. He washes the towel and squeezes it hard enough for it to become damp. He went back to the bed and runs the towel through Yaku's slicked skin. He cleans the sheets after he got Yaku done and walks to the sink again, feeling a little better now. He's gonna need to wash the sheets tomorrow.

He sighed deeply and sits on the edge of the bed, staring at the weak Yaku still laying on his stomach. 

"I thought I was going to die... That was too intense."

Yaku is so done for. He can't move an inch. He's so sore. But this soreness and aching are what he begged for. And he's really happy and content that Lev was his first.

"Lev~"

He sweetly voiced out while reaching for Lev's cheek, and Lev leaned down at him for him to reach and hold his hand tight.

"I'm so happy, I'm so lucky to have you, I love you so much"

He smiled lovingly and weakly. He needs to rest for a bit before moving, and he felt Lev rubbing the towel on his body, gently cleaning him like his so fragile and delicate.

"Lev, I want to marry you already, can I?"

Lev smiled genuinely at Yaku and took his hand to kiss his knuckles then gripped it tightly. He ran his fingers through Yaku's hair and sighs in satisfaction. This is all Lev wanted to do with Yaku--just cuddling, feeling each other's warmth, enjoying each other's company and being lazy. Oh, how he wanted to be absent for tomorrow. 

"Yes. I'll marry you anytime. My answer will always be yes. And oh! Forget about what I said the other day. I'll be the husband and you'll be the wife!" he laughed as he lays down beside the bed and tries his best to not look down Yaku's hips. 

And speaking of being absent-

"Hey, you're sore all over, right? And the hickey would probably last for a day or so so you really need to cover it up. I actually searched it up and with the most cases of sex, the bottom would feel pain and soreness for 10 hours or many. I think it would be better for you to rest it off. I'll just tell Kuroo-san that you're excused for tomorrow."

He mutters as he lifts himself up from the bed with the support of his elbow to place a kiss on the hickey he left on Yaku's neck.

"I just need some rest, maybe I can go to school tomorrow, or not?"

He tried to move and flips his body, he can feel the stickiness on his stomach and Lev immediately rubs it all out then covered him with the comforter, and he's really taking good care of him. This is the first time someone did this to him, and it melts his heart.

"Damn Lev, you're making me fall in love with you again and again"

He chuckled and tried to endure his aching body. Then pulled Lev down to bed just beside him and hugs him tight, burying his head on his neck and sniffs it to calm him.

"I can't wait to be your wife, and Yes I'll marry you too, soon."

He touches his hickey and felt them throbbing but it felt good and he feels like he was really owned by Lev.

"This marks, I love them all, it makes me feel I'm all yours"

Lev smiled lovingly and cups Yaku's cheeks, rubbing on his damp skin caused by the tears Lev had made him and plants a kiss on Yaku's nose. 

"You really are mine. And I won't let anyone take you away from me. You're my very first love and you'll be my last. You're claimed by me and you'll claim me. I'm all yours, till death do us part." he mutters as his smile widened on his face. 

He wrapped his arms around Yaku's waist and it took Lev minutes to endure to not look at Yaku's hips. He stared down at Yaku's body and blushes furiously but still managed to keep his cool. He really needs to calm his dick down. 

"I can't believe I stole your virginity from you... And it's so early for us to do it but I don't care. We really need to know about each other more before doing something like this again."

His smile falters and his face fell into a worried one. His hair was in places and his look is a mess when he ran his fingers through his hair as he formed his face with a frown. 

"We'll... We'll do this next time, won't we..?"

"Hey, don't look like that, I don't regret giving you my everything, I also wanted that to happen, so don't worry, please"

He cupped his cheeks and pulled him for a kiss, a slow passionate one. 

"And I'm very much willing to know you and you to know me, we can do that starting now"

He gave him a reassuring smile then kiss his nose.

"Well to be honest"

He blushed and can't look straight to Lev now. 

"I love it, I love being taken by you, I love your touch, kiss, everything, I love everything that you made me feel a while ago, and I really do want to happen again...........soon........"

Then he slowly looks back at Lev, still blushing but gave him a genuine smile.

Lev's face immediately lit up and then wraps his arms around Yaku tightly, forgetting that the brunette is sore all over and he kept on squeezing him tightly into his own bare body, too delighted to know what's happening. 

"I'm so happy! You're being too much!" he yelps as he squeezed him tighter to him. 

Yaku winced in pain and Lev immediately shot up, pulling Yaku away from his grip and made him lay down again. 

"S-Sorry! I got too excited that I forgot you're in pain right now!" he yelled unintentionally and places a hand on Yaku's arm, gripping it tightly. 

Lev still wraps his arms on Yaku's waist and didn't notice he was almost brushing the line on Yaku's hips making him bashful and flustered. 

"I'm being too touchy... This might be bad because my arousal is rising up again..." he mutters as he looks at Yaku with wide worried eyes.

Yaku chuckled, it looks like he's not the only one who's being so needy. he rubs Lev's cheek gently to change his borrowed expression and licks his lips without a warning.

"To be fair, just a simple touch from you can make me aroused too, but I can't continue already, my ass is aching, I should let it rest first, ahm... Maybe tomorrow I'll be fine again. So...... Let's just continue it tomorrow if it's fine with you."

He can also feel he's getting hard by his warm touch, but he can't take him in again now, cause his so sore, even though he wanted it too.

"I'm slowly learning, and I hope I can make you feel good too soon. And please don't you ever hold back and hesitate to do anything you wanted to do on me"

He hugs him tight again, feeling their bodies pressing with each others nakedness. And after almost half an hour of silence, the two fall asleep hugging each other tightly.

The next morning, Yaku was the first one to wake up but it's only 4 am, they still have time to sleep more since class starts at 8 am, and he's not sure if Lev wants to go to school yet, and damn, his ass is gaad damn sore, but he can handle his body fine, only his ass is the problem.

He slowly opens his eyes and Lev's chest was the first thing he saw. Hearing his heartbeat is calming, he hugged him right, he lifts his head and saw his sleeping face, ah, this sight was only a dream back then, but now he can actually see it right before his eyes, he touches his cheek and caresses it gently.

"Good morning Lev"

He softly whispers and reach for his lips and gave him a good morning kiss, just a steady soft kiss for him not to wake up. And he felt his hug tightened that made him pull away and chuckled.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay, if only we can be like this, then let it be"

His eyes fall on Lev's neck and he suddenly thinks of giving him a hickey, he doesn't know how but he'll try, so he tilts his head, and slowly licks Lev's neck from the collar bone up to his ear and he stopped just below it and tried sucking his skin gently, remembering how Lev made it last night, and he felt Lev flinched but didn't wake up, so he didn't stop until he's contented. He pulled away and saw how big the mark he made is, he just smirked it off, and now he knows how to do it, he'll probably do it more when he has a chance. 

"You are mine Lev"

He chuckled and didn't care if he placed the mark where it'll be visible for others to see, actually he did it on purpose so they'll know that Lev is his and no one can't take him away from him.

He grinned while looking in the mark he made and decided to sleep again since it's still early, and his body needs a little more rest, he hugged him tighter and buried his face on the other side of his Lev's neck and smiled, he'll make sure to have these moments with him to last forever.

Lev woke up with a throb on his neck just below his ear and groans loudly, rubbing the sleepiness off of his eyes. He loosens his arms around Yaku absentmindedly to rub his face down to his jaw and yawns, making a small tear on the corner of his eyes as he does so. He looks around the room and lazily gets up from the bed. Grabbing a boxer from his drawer, he takes a glance at Yaku and smiled widely feeling too much mixed positive emotions. The silvernette slipped the boxer up his legs until it went to his hips and walks back to where Yaku was laying at, kneeling at the floor and gently flips the brunette to his direction to face him, he's enjoying the sight of sleeping Yaku just heaving soft breaths; his chest rising up and down and his mouth parted slightly. Lev wanted to stare at his beauty all day but he knew he wasn't allowed to because he still has classes to attend. 

He places a soft peck on Yaku's nose and then to his parted lips. It made him smile even more and covers his exposed skin with the comforter and rubs his arms. 

"Good morning, Morisuke..." he greets the sleeping beauty still with a grin on his face. 

He gets himself up from the floor to walk his way to the bathroom to get ready for school. He might probably regret this but school is a priority for students like him so he really needs to hurry. 

After a few minutes of showering, he wraps his hips with a towel and gets out of the shower stall, turning the water off. He glances at the clock and found it pointed at 6:32 so he takes this remaining time to make breakfast for him and Yaku. He immediately gets on on his uniform and runs his fingers through his hair to make his hair neat, although there's a comb just beside him. He places a small peck on Yaku's cheek again before sprinting to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

Lev kept making humming sounds as he makes the breakfast, too happy and refreshed to be quiet. He took the egg from the pan and places it to a clean plate on a tray as he munches on his toast while working. Lev doesn't know any breakfasts to make so he sticks to an American style of breakfast since his mom and Kenma always prepare his food for him. And speaking of Kenma...

"Good morning..." a familiar voice suddenly spoke and Lev turned his head around to look who it is and found the pudding head leaning on a wall in his uniform, his face looking exhausted and sleepy. Lev got his face impaled. 

"K-Kozume? How long have you been here? And also, good morning!"

"Since last night. I heard some noises from your room and it's so loud I couldn't sleep." he answered like it wasn't an important matter to look into. 

Lev felt his blood rising up to his face and his cheeks burned instantly. It's an embarrassing and a private matter to talk with and with Kenma, he felt even more embarrassed since Kenma knew Lev isn't a sex person. Good thing he got Yaku's breakfast done so he could just run to the room and lock himself all day with Yaku but he knew Kenma wouldn't let him do that. 

Kenma sighed, "I know you're feeling embarrassed about it but you'll be okay. It's not like I'll tell anyone anyways."

Lev felt relief as he retreats his hands from his face and lets his arms flail to the side. As Lev looked at Kenma, he noticed a dark mark on the side of Kenma's neck, as Lev predicted, they really did do it and this made Lev smirk proudly and this made Kenma shot a quizzically look at the face that Lev is making right now. Lev just shot an innocent smile at Kenma as he carries the tray of breakfast and walks slowly to where Kenma is spotted. 

"Thanks, Kozume. I owe you," he mutters as he places a quick peck on Kenma's cheek like it was a normal thing to do between best friends. Well, they always do that since they were kids and he knew the meaning of that gesture but still kept on doing that thing. Kenma just smiled at him and pats his back as Lev continues to walk his way to his room where Yaku was. 

He opened the loose door when he got to his room and his eyes instantly fell to Yaku who's now sitting on the bed with a sleepy face which made Lev grin widely. 

"Hey, Mori. Do you feel better now?" he asks while walking to his desk to rest the tray on it and grabs a small table just hid under his bed and places the tray above it. 

He leans down to kiss Yaku's crown off his head and grinned like an excited puppy.

Yaku woke up without any sign of Lev in the room, he guessed that maybe he's already preparing for school before him.

He sits and yawns then stretched his arms ups, making the comforter fall but still covering his lower body. He's still sore and his body is aching but he can now endure it, maybe because he's used to pain from working out and practising volleyball since he was little. The only difference is his hole that's too sore right now. He can still feel how long and thick Lev is. That made him blush all of a sudden.

Good thing he was distracted by Lev who's carrying food and entering the room, the scent of it made him hungry. When Lev kissed his head he felt touch and his heart melted again making him smile wholeheartedly

"Good morning Lev, yes I feel better than, actually more that better, since I already have the person I've always wished for" 

He chuckled and grab Lev's nape to pull him down for a soft steady kiss. He pulled away and then they both chuckled.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up? I should be the one who prepared our breakfast, and well I also want to take a bath with you again but you're already done, so maybe later?"

He gets off the bed not minding his nakedness, and he can feel Lev's stare but he just smirked it off and put on the boxer that he lent to him then sits again beside Lev to eat breakfast.

"So, did you like to eat what you saw?~, I mean what you cooked"

Lev chuckled as he ran his fingers to Yaku's side of his mouth when he got a crumb as Yaku bit on his toast and wipes it off from his mouth. He also bit on his toast and ate all of it before speaking. 

"Both. I enjoyed it. But I enjoyed you more." he smirked as he rests his elbow to the table to rest his chin on his hand. 

"I didn't want to wake you up because I thought you were too tired from last night. And also, you look cute when you sleep." he giggled.

He's become too bold and confident compared to when he still didn't meet Yaku. Well, it worsens when they did the thing last night and he might become flirtatious.

"So, you're going to school today? It might be bad for you. And you can't crouch down if you try to receive. It'll only hurt you more." he stated as his grinning face turned into a worried one.

"hmmm.. I guess I'll be fine,I can endure any pain."

He said while looking sad for a sec but manage to smile again for Lev not to notice it.

"I won't push myself if I can't, I promise, and I will let you know about it if ever, so I'll be needing your help for my excuse later."

He started eating the food Lev made for him and enjoyed his first breakfast in bed.

"I wish we can have the same room like this, oh! before I forgot, have you decided if you'll gonna live me at my house together with Kozume?"

He felt his neck throbbed and rubs it.

"I'm gonna be needing some band-aid for this, and I'll prepare for Kuroo's annoying laugh later, I hope the others won't ask about this."

Then he saw Lev touching his neck too, a higher place for a mark and much visible to see, Yaku just smirked at him teasingly.

"well, I guess you'll be having more trouble hiding that than mine~ sorry not sorry for placing that mark that high, I want them to know that, You're mine."

Lev blushed madly at what Yaku said. Not that he minded the mark Yaku left. He actually loved it but the problem is they would be obvious that they had sex and Yaku would be teased about it too. 

He touched the hickey Yaku had left him and smiled widely absentmindedly. He chuckled and all of his insecurities faded away when he remembered what Yaku had said and the brunette seems very proud of it so he should too. 

"If you don't mind, please don't cover your hickey. I also want them to know that you're mine and mine only," he said while reaching his hand out to cup Yaku's cheek and smiled genuinely.

"And... I don't want to be the only one to be teased. If I go down, you go down hehe."

He ran his fingers through his silver strands and slides them upwards, making them slicked back and making his hair messy. He continued to chomp on his last toast and finishes it after a few bites. He waited for Yaku to be done and rests his chin on his hand with his fist curled. He continued to answer Yaku's unasked question as he stares at the brunette with a smile. 

"Yeah, I talked to Kozume about it. He said we can live in your house as long as he gets to help with the chores there, just like me."

"Let's just put some band-aid and removed it at practice. then let's see who'll have the courage to ask what it is, and let's determine who among them is already tainted, well, next time I'll leave a mark that only my eyes can see it."

Yaku smirked and grinned at him.

Then Yaku excitedly smiles and hugged Lev tight because of the good news.

"Really??? Gaaad! Thank you!! Finally, I won't be alone anymore!"

Yaku really is happy, he won't be lonely anymore at his house.

"You can pack your things as soon as possible, and I hope it will be soon, I'm really excited! At last, my house will get lively."

He let go of the hug and peck a kiss on his lips before standing up and take a bath, cause it's getting late.

"Thank you so much for the breakfast Lev, I'll make one for you next time"

He runs to the bathroom and took a quick bath and ready his self for school, Lev borrowed Kozume's uniform again for him to wear, good thing they almost had the same size.

When they finished preparing for school, they go downstairs and Yaku saw Kozume looking at him with a raised eyebrow, and stared at my neck, then Lev's neck and back and forth, then he just turns his back on them with a commanding look to hurry then Yaku notice Kenma's neck with a band-aid too, so his eyes went wide open and look at Lev, and he just nodded at him, and it confirmed his thought.

"So... We're not the only ones to have a very wild night I see..."

He smirked and grinned while looking at Lev then grabbed his hand, intertwined their fingers and inserted it inside his coat's pocket, then gave him a warm smile. Feeling loved and being contented on everything that he has now.

"I love you, Lev, thank you for coming into my life"

Lev smiled back because he couldn't help his face from smiling. He always smiles whenever he's with Yaku and those words made him smile even more. Even those words are only a few, it meant more than thousands to Lev.

"I love you too, Morisuke. I'm more than thankful that I met you and came to my life. I'm thankful I bumped into you back then on the street." he answered back as he removes their hands from Yaku's coat pocket, their hands still intertwined and Lev kissed Yaku's knuckles as he stares at his hazelnut orbs. 

He smiled genuinely and then places a kiss on Yaku's lips as he shoved their hands back to his coat pocket and pulls away with a beaming expression. 

As when they had their moment, Kenma cleared his throat loudly and glared at them with a scary motherly look. Looks like they stared at each other for too long they didn't realize they were going late.

As they reached the school, they went straight to the gym since it was announced that this day is a no class day cause all teachers have their meetings per department and everyone's been instructed to go on their respective clubs for preparation on the upcoming school festival and sports tournaments.

The three was greeted by a questioning look from their teammates, looking at their neck with band-aids. Yaku and Lev just laughed it off, and Kenma, well he doesn't really care, as always.

The rest of the team came into the gym hall and Kuroo instructed everyone to begin a warm-up while they waited, so they started off with a basic run around the outer part of the gym. As Yaku ran he felt a twinge in his side and bottom, he winced. Lev had really done him good last night. His hips were in agony.

"Sore?” 

Kuroo asked as he ran next to him. Yaku nodded numbly. Kuroo looked to Lev who was running behind them, head in the clouds, and gave him a wicked grin before moving on. 

“Is he good?”

Yaku frowned and gave him death glares.

“I’d rather not tell you about my sex life as we run!?"

He hissed and continued running.

“So as we stretch?”

Kuroo laughed. Yamamoto and Kai laughed harder, who is running at his front, hearing the whole conversation.

"Stop Kuroo, before I tell Kenma all your not so cool in denial self like were, you even cried in front of a Hachiko statue like a goddamn mentally ill idiot, so don't make me, and nagging on my sex life. Mind your own."

Kuroo got pale, remembering his most embarrassing moment that he keeps on forgetting, then he gave him apologetic face then leave him alone and run together with Kai and Yamamoto, still laughing their asses out loud.

Yaku just sighed in relief, knowing Kuroo will not stick his nose on his life for a while now. He felt warm hand intertwined on his fingers as Lev run on his side, matching his pace. He looks up at him and saw his confused look. He chuckled as he reached for his eyebrow and massages his frown away.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Lev kept gripping on Yaku's hand and just shook his head to him managing a small smile. He continued to run, keeping a slow pace for Yaku to catch up and dragged the brunette along with him as he ran. He gripped in Yaku's hand tighter and focuses his eyes on the road where they are running. 

"Nothing just wanted to hold your hand," he answers still with a smile. 

They kept running fast until they got to match the other's pace and when they got to look at the pair, they gave them smug looks and stares and Lev just grinned it off proudly. 

The silvernette noticed Kenma slowly making his way to Kuroo's side and just ran with the ravenette, making Kuroo grin like an idiot. Lev seems to enjoy the view. 

"There's no doubt that they are a couple," he commented to himself.

"Yeah, I really hope Kuroo will change for the better, cause he's so close to being a real mentally ill person, Jeez, even asking sex life of others"

Yaku uttered as he glared on Kuroo while the idiot is smiling from ear to ear while talking to Kenma. And he can see how Kenma's eyes change, it has more emotions now, he opened up his heart to other people aside from him and Lev.

"I'm happy seeing them like that, let's just pretend not knowing Kuroo's dorkness"

He and Lev just laugh on what he just said, a statement of fact.

"So have you two decided when you'll transfer to my house?"

Their doing stretches now, Yaku and Lev being partner, Lev volunteered to be Yaku's, knowing his body is still aching. Doing the stretches gently, pressing light forces on every stretch.

"Ah!"

Yaku whined softly when he felt the pain on his bottom when they stretch on a wider position.

Lev got worried and just covered Yaku's body for others not to see his pained facial expression. 

"I'm good Lev, It was just a sudden stretch and I forgot I'm I've been done so good by someone whose grinning at me right now, hey stop that, don't make me think of lewd things right now, or else I'll drag you out here and make out with you on the locker room"

Yaku warned while smirking teasingly.

Lev smirked back and presses more force on Yaku making him silently wince in pain. He immediately pulls back and continued to smirk at the brunette as their teammates stared at them. 

"I wouldn't mind. Why, do you want to?" he asked in a teasing way. 

He covered Yaku by his own body and turned the brunette around to snake his hand up to his ass, his finger planted on the space between his butt earning a groan from Yaku. 

"Did I mentioned I'm actually a sadist? Guessing from the face you're making, guess not," he whispered as he leaned on Yaku's ear. 

He retreated his hand from his bottom and immediately shoved his hand to his shorts and beamed an innocent smile to the brunette. 

"What? Should I keep on grinning?"

He looks at Lev and raised his eyebrow, meeting his teasing look with a smirking one.

"a sadist, now that's new to my ears, never saw one and never thought that I'll be experiencing it personally, thanks to my oh so hot sadist boyfriend being one here that is now testing my patience."

Knowing that the others are now busy on their own stretching, Yaku gripped the shirt on his chest and yanks him down and whispered softly on his ears.

"Grinning on purpose?, just say you want to make out with me, anytime, anywhere, I'll be much willing to obliged."

Then licks his earlobe before letting go of his shirt and grinned teasingly at him in return.

Lev showed a toothy grin and grabbed his hand gently. When he noticed Kuroo looking at their way with a confused look, he smiled sheepishly and rose his free palm up. 

"Got too sore. Have to take care of him," he explained as he retreats his hand from the air. 

"Oh, okay. Don't be long we still have drills to do." the bedhead captain informed as he shrugged his previous thought away. 

"Oh, it won't be long. We won't be long," he smirked to Yaku when he said the last statement. 

He continued to jog their way to the locker and closed the door shut, making sure it was locked so they wouldn't be interfered and got caught. He smiled innocently to Yaku as he made his way towards him, the brunette slowly backing out but still wearing a smug expression, and Lev cornered Yaku in the wall. 

His patience running out, he immediately ducked his head for his lips to get in contact with Yaku's neck and ran his teeth through his skin, making a love bite into his soft skin. He kissed the throbbing mark and looked up to Yaku with an innocent look. 

"Still up for it?" he mutters, his lips still sticking to Yaku's skin.

Yaku was shocked, yes he was teasing him earlier but he didn't think Lev will do the move fast, he was drag like the wind by him and even excused themselves from warming up.

And Lev didn't waste any time and made contact to his bare skin as they entered the locker room. Making Yaku flustered and blushed and holds his throbbing neck with a new fresh mark then looks at Lev's and saw the same eyes and stares that he did last night.

"Damn you! You didn't have to say to Kuroo that I'm sore. You know how his mind works, he'll tease me again for sure, tsk"

He tried to change the topic but Lev just chuckled and lift him up, making him flinched and Lev's hand gripping his butt to support his weight and the other guiding his thighs and legs to wrap around his waist. 

"H-hey Le-"

Lev sealed his lips with a rough kiss, making his eyes open wide and see how Lev's eyes seduce every bit of his senses.

Hungry for each other's taste, soft moans, lips lewd noises, flicking and sucking of tongues, pinning and pressing of bodies to the wall, Hands grasping and gripping for warmth and friction. 

Yaku's getting turned on, and it was bad news, they can't stay longer.

"mNh..L-lev.. s-st-op.."

He tried to talk and gently push Lev, leaving strands of saliva connecting their lips. Making Yaku feel more turned on because of the sight. Panting slightly from the rough and aggressive kiss.

"We should stop, even though We don't want to."

He cups Lev's cheeks and   
gave him a quick peck on the lips, tilting his head on Lev's neck and sucks in between the neck and his collar bone harder than what he did to him a while ago, getting used on making and doing it to him now.

"Revenge..."

He saw Lev blushed that made him chuckled, and he loosens his grip to let him stand. Reached for Lev's hair and fix it, cause he messed it too much and it looks obvious that they really did a make-out session that they shouldn't be doing in practice time and of course not on school grounds, but they didn't care, as long as their not showing it to others and sneaking it privately, then it's fine.

"Let's just continue it next time.....more like later...."

He winked and smirked at Lev before leaving the locker room first, for the others not to notice.

Lev pouted defeatedly and waited a few minutes before getting out of the locker room to avoid suspicion. When he got to get out of the locker room, Lev saw his other teammates still stretching and the others making their way to the court by the net. It was a 3v3 match so he decided to rest himself first before joining in after this match ends. He noticed Yaku sitting on the side of the court and he decided to join in with the brunette, sitting beside him with his legs bent close to his chest and his long arms wrapped on his legs just below his knees. 

"You still sore? You can go home now if you want. In your house, I mean. After this practice, Kenma and I will pack our things so we could transfer to your residency." he suggested but the brunette declined, saying he could still do it and Lev just shrugged it off with a warm smile. 

As the match goes without any problems, Lev rested his head on Yaku's shoulder not minding the stares of other people around them. He saw Inouka stare at them intensely and Lev just smiled at him and he smiled back but this seems less sad than he always sees to him. 

The match ended with a 15-12 score, Kuroo's side won and Kenma's side lost. Lev fell asleep on Yaku's shoulder with his drool dripping on the side of his mouth. He had his arms wrapped around Yaku's arm and Lev was snuggling into Yaku's neck. The silvernette didn't notice he fell asleep until he felt a slap on his head and he groaned when Yaku stood up from where he sat. It was Kenma who slapped him and he just grumbled at it. 

"Is it already our turn..?" he asks as he rubs the sleep off of his eyes.

After their 3v3 match, Yaku and Lev's side won, 15-6, a very smooth win, having Lev for blocks and spikes and Yaku for solid and perfect receives, the play almost went feral. Inouka's been targeting Yaku for receives to tease Lev for fun. Knowing Lev, he got pissed and block all of Inouka's spikes that made the match to finish fast.

Yaku just chuckled on every facial expression that Lev made all thru out the match, he won't have any idea why tho, he, getting pissed and being feral while playing is all-new for them to see.

They're now resting anywhere they want inside the gym and will clean the gym later to get home early since they're just allowed to be in school until 12 in the afternoon since it's a no class day.

Yaku sits on the stage that matches Lev's height, that made him chuckled again, cause it's a rare sight to see.

"Nice play Lev, you're quiet scary for a first-year, I bet we will reach nationals smoothly, having a feral beast like you will make the team stronger."

He taps Lev's back to ease his tension, cause he's still glaring at Inouka who's still smirking at Lev teasingly.

"Hey, calm down, are you having a fight with Inouka? you two were too intense on the game, did something happened?"

Yaku being oblivious on others feelings towards him is something that Lev find amusing, cause it's so obvious that Inouka's still likes Yaku.

Well, Inouka's making Lev get pissed on purpose, he wants to test and make sure Lev really has the right to have Yaku for him. Inouka doesn't want to see Yaku cry again like that because of Lev. But he's not against their relationship, he already accepted and moving on right now even though he's really jealous when seeing how Yaku's eyes look at Lev and the way he smiles to him that you can really see how he is so madly in love with Lev.

Yaku just kept looking at Lev, who's frowning at him with disbelief.

"Are you mad at me? Why are looking at me like that again?"

Yaku glared and frown at Lev too, seeing his face clearly because they're eyes are levelled from where he is sitting. He can't understand him, they were still fine before the play but now he's being like this.

"Speak. Don't make me repeat my question."

Now he's getting pissed too, cause Lev just kept on looking at him like that.

The annoying first year just scoffed at the brunette but it wasn't a mad scoff, it was a different scoff from what he used to make. He looked at the court away from Yaku's presence and fiddles with his fingers. 

Seeing Inouka like that makes Lev's blood boil. Mocking him by sending knowing smirks and targeting Yaku like he was the weakest one here playing on the court adds the fuel to his flame. He didn't know Inouka was capable of teasing him. His first impression of him was the cool one, the most collected person and kind. But he is actually the opposite when it comes to Yaku and he's sick of it. 

He's also sick of seeing Yaku being oblivious of things around him. He wants him to be aware of Inouka having feelings for him so Inouka could stop staring at Yaku. But he knows he has to respect what he thinks so circumstances won't happen. 

"Nothing. I'm just tired and worn out, that's why I'm frowning."

He thinks Yaku must've believed him so he just kept quiet and wrapped his arms around his knees, bringing his legs to his chest. He buries his face between his knees and closes his eyes, trying to get himself to get sleepy.

Yaku got annoyed.

There's something wrong with him but he's not telling him.

"Ok fine, I'm asking you since I don't know what's happening, but I'm not that dumb not to know you're keeping something from me, If you don't want to tell me, So be it."

He jumped to the ground and turn his back at Lev. But he grabbed his shirt that made Yaku halt.

"What?"

He almost raised his voice, good thing there's no one near them.

"Let me go, I won't force you to tell me anything again, I'm sorry if I still lack at everything I badly need to know."

He hissed and gripped Lev's hand to let him go but he Lev grabbed his wrist and pulled him down.

Lev pulled Yaku down to make him sit abruptly at his lap, the brunette facing him and immediately wraps his arms around the shorter boy tightly to keep him still from getting away from him. He buries his head in Yaku's neck and tightened his grip when Yaku dug his fist on Lev's chest to make an attempt of getting away. He sniffles and tries to hide his face by snuggling deeper to Yaku. 

"Please, don't leave. I just need some time to cool off... I'll tell you my problem when I get to calm down..." he muttered, his face still buried on Yaku's neck. 

Lev felt Yaku's fist slowly loosening up and he then he sighed tiredly. 

He wasn't lying. He is tired. Tired of how he gets mad at Inouka for no particular reason or maybe one, being annoyed at Yaku for not knowing why Inouka keeps staring at him for almost the whole day, and of course tired of practising. He just wanted to go home and scream at his pillow but he knew he couldn't, not with Yaku being around him. 

He felt relaxed now that he felt Yaku's warmth and then he sighed in satisfaction and relief. 

"Should I talk now?" he asked with his face still hung down to Yaku's neck.

Yaku can feel Lev's frustration. He wants to know why, and he's silently praying it wasn't his fault. He's afraid Lev would get tired of him already even though they just got together recently.

He lets him hugged and snuggled him, their sitting position now is something that Yaku didn't know Lev would let him, exposed to everyone, and being slightly close to P.D.A., and of course, Yaku didn't care what others may think, as long as he can feel and have Lev like this. He's more than much willing to let everyone see that he owns Lev.

He stops struggling and sighed in defeat, wrapping his arms around Lev's shoulder and gently strokes his hair, trying to make him feel better even just a little. Lev's gripped on him tightened as he speaks. Letting Yaku feel his tiredness and listen to what he's about to say.

"Ok, I'll just listen, but I can't promise to understand it right away, so please let me know it by details, and please be honest with me."

Reluctantly retreating his head from Yaku's neck, he straightens up but still didn't look at the brunette's eyes and laces his fingers with his own in Yaku's back. He took a deep breath and starts to explain. 

"I'm tired. Of Inouka messing up with me and you being oblivious as ever," he said as he shut his eyes close but not hardly. 

"It's so obvious that Inouka likes you so much but why aren't you noticing it? I thought you were smart enough to know that." he's voice is now getting quieter. 

"If you think I'm insulting you, I could give you space. I'm just stating the truth so you could be more aware. And I'm just getting mad and jealous about it."

Now that he said all of it, all he had to do is to prepare himself for some loathed words or maybe a slap or punch. He squeezed his eyes shut again and place his hands on either side of his hips.

Yaku is guilty.

His prayers are not answered in a good way and it really is his fault that Lev is feeling and looking like this. 

He can't look at Lev's eyes too, guilt is consuming him. How can he be so dense and hurt Lev?

He tried to speak but his voice cracked.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I'm really sorry L-lev."

He wanted to just hug him and buried his face on his chest and keep on saying sorry until Lev forgives him. But he's being scared again. Lev is tired of him, tired of his numbness to the point he wanted to give him space to realizes all his mistakes. So he just rested his hands on his lap gripping his shorts tight.

"You're not insulting me, and thank you for telling me what I lack again, I guess I'm not that smart enough when it comes to these feelings"

He's trembling as he speaks, getting so weak and depressed on his self. 

"We just got together but there are so many things I already did and made you feel, almost half of it was not good"

He tightened his grip on his shorts and trembled.

"If you really think I need space for me to change for the better, Even though it's hard to be away from you as long as it'll make you feel better, then I'll do it. I'll distance myself from you"

He closes his eyes for his eyes not to tear up. And wait for Lev to let him go.

Lev's eyes widen because he didn't really think Yaku would be the one who's getting apologetic about this. He started to panic because he didn't mean to say it like that. 

He immediately wrapped his arms on Yaku's waist again and brought him close to the silvernette. He places a peck on Yaku's cheek and buries his face into Yaku's neck again to hide his face, his eyes already threatening to make tears because of guilt and pain. 

"Sorry. I knew I never should've said that" he mutters as he tightens his grip on Yaku and grunted through his teeth for him not to spout cusses to himself. 

He places a few kisses on Yaku's cheeks again and pressed one last peck on the side of his lips and presses their foreheads together, still chanting apologies to Yaku. He reaches for Yaku's hands and brought it close to his face to kiss at his knuckles. 

He now got the nerve to look at Yaku's eyes again and saw how glassy they are and it was his fault why his eyes became like that. 

"I got selfish again... I'm so sorry. I just couldn't help myself from feeling like this. And that Inouka kept mocking me and it just got worse when he was targeting you when we were playing earlier. Look what it made you; you got your arm bruised." he said

Lev's warmth.

Lev's touch.

Lev's kisses.

Feeling all those things are it takes to make Yaku melted. Being held by his strong arms wrapping and caging almost his whole body. Pressing his body closer to him and feeling their heartbeats beating as one.

somehow it made Yaku manage to smile a little, but still feeling guilty and scared.

"It's fine Lev, It's my fault, you're not selfish, I will feel the same for sure if I'm on your place, or maybe worse than that."

He cups Lev's cheek, tubing his thumb on it gently and feel his warmth.

"I'm fine, these bruises are proof that I still need to improve more and it can't be helped, being Libero is the 2nd on top of what I love doing the most."

He opens his eyes looking guilty but still meet Lev's tired eyes looking at him.

"Don't look at me like that, it's not your fault, thank you for saying the truth, There's more for me to learn, I'm.just starting but I already made you feel these emotions that you shouldn't feel. I'm changing you in a not so good way...... I'm sorry.......And for Inouka, yes I'll take note of what you said, and don't worry cause even though he likes me, I won't like him back, you already have my heart, and you're the one I love."

He pulled him and gave him a quick soft kiss.

"I'll do my best to learn fast, just....d/don't say something that will make us be apart from each other..... Cause I'll do whatever you will say as long as it'll make you happy and feel better."

He let's go of his cheeks and gently removes his arms around him.

"I'll go ahead, tell me if you need me. Rest and I'll leave you for a while. I don't want to make you feel even worse than what you already are."

He smiles sadly and turned his back on Lev and didn't dare to look back the cause for sure he won't hold back his tears anymore. 

He runs to their locker room, he's thankful that the others are done cleaning and only a few of them are left at the gym, packing their things to get home.

"Morisuke you're such a failure."

He mumbled to his self and a tear escape from his eye and he immediately wiped it off.

He was about to open the door but someone gripped his wrist and pulled him to turn, pinning him on the door, and suddenly felt a pair of lips on his, and it's not Lev. It's Inouka.

Yaku's eye widens in shocked and pushed Inouka forcefully.

"What the-"

Inouka hugged him tightly.

"Risuke...you're crying because of him again...I don't like that...I won't make you cry...Can you just choose me...."

Yaku can't speak, but he's struggling to let him go but Inouka's not letting him, Yaku's too shocked of his sudden confession that he didn't even expect to be now of all times. And he's feeling more scared, so scared, cause he's sure that Lev saw what happened, and he doesn't know how to face him now.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo9.o30.o20  
> >.< .......... >.<

**Author's Note:**

> OYAHEY! OYAHEY!  
> (/^-^(^-^)/
> 
> WE HAVE ANOTHER AU FOR YOU GUYS!  
> THO IT'S A RANDOM COLLEGE AU!  
> WE HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT!  
> ꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡♡˖꒰ᵕ༚ᵕ⑅꒱
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  
> \\(･◡･)/\\(･◡･)/
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> oo8.o29.o20  
> >.< .......... >.<


End file.
